Genjutsu
by Maloriel
Summary: Avant de mener à bien sa mission et de quitter pour Konoha pour toujours, Itachi a confié Sasuke à Kakashi. Mais Kakashi peut-il vraiment s'acquitter de cette tâche ? Saura-t-il guider Sasuke dans ses propres ténèbres ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Yaoi. Pas d'inceste. Lemon. Et trucs très glauques. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Clair de lune

**Hello à tous, et bienvenue !**

 **Cette fic a une histoire un peu particulière. Il y a un an, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic parodique sur les aventures érotiques imaginaires d'Itachi. Deux chapitres et un an plus tard, au détour d'une soirée de déprime, j'ai écrit un troisième chapitre, pas du tout dans le même ton. Ça faisait quelques temps que je pensais à une fic sur** _ **Naruto**_ **, et je savais qu'elle parlerait d'Itachi et de Sasuke, mais je ne savais pas par quel bout prendre les choses. J'ai donc publié le troisième chapitre des aventures d'Itachi, beaucoup plus grave et plus tragique, sans réfléchir. Et c'est grâce aux retours, à l'écoute et aux encouragements d'une lectrice connue sous le doux pseudonyme de** **Kuroi-Hoshi13 (elle écrit aussi des fics sur Naruto, allez les lire!)** **que j'ai décidé de franchir le pas et de vous proposer cette histoire. Je l'en remercie beaucoup, car il me manquait une petit pichenette sur le front pour me lancer.**

 **J'ai réécrit une partie de mon chapitre 3 de l'autre fic, ajouté plusieurs paragraphes et paf ! ça a fait un prologue !**

 **Aussi : je publie deux chapitres d'un coup histoire de vous laisser l'occasion, peut-être, de plonger un peu dans l'intrigue, au lieu d'avoir juste une introduction.**

 **Dernière chose : cette fic reprend les éléments de base de l'intrigue de l'anime concernant Itachi et Sasuke. Le reste s'en écartera probablement beaucoup. Cette fic est avant tout un hommage à mes personnages préférés :)**

 **L'instant musical de ce chapitre : sans grande surprise, les morceaux bien déprimants du style _Grief and Sorrow_ (sur l'OST de _Naruto_ s'il faut le préciser), ont été ma principale source d'inspiration.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions !**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **GENJUTSU**

 _ **« Les gens vivent en s'appuyant sur leurs convictions et leurs connaissances et ils appellent ça la réalité : mais le savoir et la compréhension sont des concepts si ambigus que cette réalité ne pourrait être alors qu'une illusion. »**_

 _Itachi Uchiwa_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE : Clair de lune**

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours. Ça lui paraissait très court, et pourtant, il se préparait à ce moment depuis deux ans maintenant. Même avant d'intégrer l'ANBU, il savait que l'histoire ne se terminerait pas par une happy end, et il avait accepté cette réalité depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas destiné à vivre heureux.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un génie. Si ça voulait dire qu'il comprenait plus de choses, et plus vite, alors soit. Il était un génie. Danzo le pensait aussi. Sans quoi il n'aurait jamais osé lui parler de son plan.

Ce soir-là, Itachi était accroupi au sommet d'un poteau électrique, tout le village déployé sous ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il regardait cet endroit, ses tripes se nouaient. C'était chez lui, mais pas seulement. C'était sa patrie, et toutes ces habitations anonymes massées les unes sur les autres sous le regard imperturbable des hokage figés dans la pierre, tous ensemble, incarnaient l'idée, le symbole pour lequel il était prêt à mourir. Un village représente davantage que des maisons et des gens qui choisissent de vivre ensemble. C'est une communauté réunie autour d'intérêts convergents, tournée vers un avenir commun. Mais pour faire advenir ce futur, il fallait des gens comme lui. Des gardiens. Des êtres d'ombre, tissés de contradictions et destinés au chagrin.

Il avait toujours vécu en marge, regardant les autres évoluer sous l'égide de professeurs attentifs. Mais aucun enseignant n'était assez bien pour lui, car il dépassait ses aînés à mesure qu'ils tentaient de lui transmettre leur savoir. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait à la perfection. Et même si tout le village lui enviait ses talents, lui, il aurait parfois préféré s'en débarrasser. Il avait parfois désiré se fondre dans la masse anonyme des aspirants ninjas. Ne pas sentir sur lui le regard aiguisé de son père, qui n'approuvait jamais, mais qui exigeait en silence. Toujours plus, à chaque accomplissement. Il aurait, parfois, voulu fraterniser avec des camarades et pouvoir rire d'un échec, essuyer de gentilles moqueries. Mais cela lui était interdit, parce qu'il portait sur ses épaules les aspirations et le destin du clan Uchiwa tout entier. Il serait l'héritier de la fonction de chef de son père, et même s'il avait existé un vague espoir qu'il se dédouane de cette responsabilité, toute fuite lui était devenue impossible en raison de son talent remarquable. Parce qu'il était trop puissant, trop doué, son clan ne le laisserait jamais partir. Alors, pendant toute sa jeunesse, il avait parfait ses techniques, seul. Puis, il avait intégré l'ANBU, et rencontré la seule personne à qui il n'avait pas fait peur.

Kakashi avait peut-être été impressionné par son niveau, mais n'en avait jamais laissé rien paraître. Il lui avait enseigné les méthodes des services spéciaux sans sourciller, sans rien attendre de particulier de lui, sans le considérer comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et sans mépris ni envie. Pourtant, avec d'autres membres de l'ANBU, Kakashi se montrait parfois agressif, arrogant, ou sur la défensive. Avec lui, il se contentait de la neutralité la plupart du temps, mais n'hésitait pas non plus, de temps à autre, à lui dégainer l'un de ses sourires qu'on ne discernait que dans un seul œil plissé, le reste du visage étant caché par son masque. De sa part, Itachi avait même droit à ces gentilles moqueries qui lui manquaient tant. Ils avaient beau ne pas se parler beaucoup, une complicité était bientôt apparue, puis, ce qu'Itachi avait appelé de l'amitié. Maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr si ce sentiment doux-amer qui l'envahissait quand il pensait à lui, cette chaleur diffuse qui l'accompagnait quand il était près de lui, correspondait vraiment à de l'amitié. Mais, même s'il s'agissait d'autre chose... Même si Kakashi éprouvait des émotions similaires... On parlait là d'une histoire qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance d'être écrite.

Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas destiné à vivre heureux.

À une centaine de mètres devant lui, il pouvait voir sa maison. Il y avait de la lumière. Il se représenta Sasuke qui harcelait leur mère comme à son habitude pour obtenir l'autorisation de se coucher plus tard. À cette pensée, l'amertume lui serra le cœur. Le dégoût de lui-même lui donna la nausée. Sasuke ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place dans leur famille, et Itachi en était grandement responsable. Si leur mère était aussi attentive à l'un ou l'autre de ses fils, ce n'était pas elle que Sasuke cherchait à impressionner. C'était lui et son père. Son père gardait ses distances avec eux deux, et quant à lui, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de s'occuper de son petit-frère. Encore une autre tache sur son âme, un autre méfait à ajouter à la triste liste de son existence. Même si ce n'était encore rien, une telle trivialité, comparé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Son frère était la seule chose au monde capable de faire vaciller sa résolution. Le terrible sentiment de regret qui s'emparait de lui quand il pensait à lui l'atteignait au plus profond de son âme, lui retirait toutes ses forces. Alors, il essayait de ne pas trop s'y attarder. Il s'interdisait d'y penser. Même s'il savait que ça le hanterait toute sa vie, et plus douloureusement encore par la suite que maintenant.

Il se força à détacher son regard de sa maison, et se tourna dans l'autre sens, vers l'immense clair de lune qui surplombait, impassible, le décor d'une tragédie dont le premier acte s'était déroulé il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Itachi était là pour assurer le cinquième et dernier acte. Mais avant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

D'un bond souple, il descendit de son perchoir et se reçut sur un toit. Puis, il fila jusqu'à l'endroit de la ville où il savait qu'il trouverait celui qu'il cherchait ce soir. Itachi avait l'habitude de déambuler sans but dans les rues de Konoha la nuit, parce que ça le distrayait de ses insomnies chroniques. Il y avait fait plus d'une rencontre intéressante – et certainement distrayante – et presque à chaque fois, il avait senti sa présence dans le cimetière du village. Presque toujours à la même heure. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait senti là, devant la tombe d'un ninja abhorré, et qui était pourtant son père, et l'un des plus grands héros de Konoha.

 _Moi, je n'aurai pas de tombe. Personne ne saura jamais pourquoi je vais faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Même pas Kakashi. Et personne ne viendra voir ma tombe avec regret. Et c'est tant mieux : si je le pensais, je ne pourrais pas m'acquitter de ma tâche._

Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas destiné à vivre heureux.

« Bonsoir, Itachi, dit Kakashi sans se retourner.

— Bonsoir. »

La lune brillait sur la pierre tombale et sur le nom gravé. Itachi se rapprocha discrètement, et nul n'aurait pu l'entendre malgré le silence intense des lieux. Les rayons de l'astre nocturne illuminaient la chevelure blanche avant l'âge de son mentor, mais peinaient à éclairer ses traits masqués, desquels on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un unique œil. Kakashi s'appliquait toujours à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, sinon la perplexité, l'amusement, et la légère surprise, mais quand il le faisait, cet œil lui suffisait largement.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda le ninja copieur.

L'audace ? La volonté de vivre encore un peu ? Il existait bien des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé, bien des pensées qu'il aurait tant aimé exprimé, mais il n'en avait ni le temps ni le droit, et peut-être même pas la volonté. Il tut ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais d'une certaine façon, le silence recueillit ses non-dits et devint vibrant, plus vaste et profond, plus éloquent peut-être, qu'aucune des paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Itachi fixa son regard sur le nom gravé dans la pierre.

« Je suis venu te dire adieu », murmura-t-il avant d'avoir pris la décision de le dire.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Je ne vais pas t'en dissuader, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Rien », confirma Itachi d'un ton bas.

Ils prirent conscience d'une légère brise, toute douce et insignifiante, et qui pourtant leur donna la chair de poule.

La lune était suspendue très haut au-dessus de leurs deux silhouettes immobiles.

« Ne fais pas ça, demanda Kakashi, sa voix à peine un murmure dans le silence reposant du cimetière.

— Tu _sais_?

— J'en sais suffisamment. Pense à ton petit-frère. »

 _Justement, je ne pense qu'à lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu._

« Sempai ? »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif, apparemment surpris par le choix du terme.

« Je voulais te remercier, dit Itachi. Pour tout.

— Ne fais pas ça. »

Et ça voulait autant dire « ne me remercie pas » que « quels que soient tes ordres, envoie Danzo se faire foutre ».

 _Merci, Kakashi. Merci de t'en préoccuper autant._

« Personne ne me force.

— _Tu_ te forces.

— Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

— Pourquoi, alors ? »

Itachi sourit, même si la seule chose qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était une douleur noire qui lestait ses vertèbres à tel point qu'il peinait à se tenir debout. C'était là le seul défaut du grand Itachi Uchiwa : quand il se sentait déprimé, angoissé ou en colère, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Autant dire que ce soir-là, il n'y avait que sa légendaire maîtrise de lui-même pour l'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

« Je voulais te voir, sempai. »

Kakashi se tourna tout à fait vers lui, et comme s'il voulait diagnostiquer son esprit par le seul pouvoir du sharingan, il souleva son bandeau et fixa son œil rouge sur lui.

« Itachi. Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Ton chakra est complètement chamboulé.

— Le tien aussi, sempai.

— Ça m'arrive toujours, ici. Je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi.

— C'est vrai. Pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste... »

Non. Aucun mot n'était approprié. Il fit un pas en avant. Il contempla le masque noir dissimulant les lèvres qu'il avait souvent imaginées désirables. Et comme il n'avait rien à perdre ce soir-là, même pas l'amitié de Kakashi puisqu'il la perdrait de toute façon, il tendit la main. Kakashi n'esquissa pas un geste. Il baissa le masque, dévoila le nez fin et droit, la bouche un peu de travers, comme son œil unique quand il souriait. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres que personne ne voyait jamais prononcer le moindre mot, et les embrassa.

Ce fut un instant furtif, un geste d'affection qui ne lui fut même pas retourné. Non qu'il se soit attendu à l'inverse. Il recula, sourit encore, contemplant le visage découvert de Kakashi, ce visage qui demeurait l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Konoha. Et malgré tout, cela lui suffisait, parce que Kakashi l'avait _laissé_ le voir. Et ça signifiait beaucoup plus qu'aucun geste qu'il aurait pu faire ce soir.

C'était juste une poignée de minutes au clair de lune. Une poignée de minutes avec le vrai visage de Kakashi. Et Itachi n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'à cet instant, son sempai voyait aussi le sien. Son vrai visage. Le chagrin immense né de l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait faire. Une forme d'affliction qui ne se soigne pas. Tout son être débordait de l'acte qu'il n'avait pas encore commis, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais arranger ou minimiser.

Et pourtant, Kakashi ne tenta plus de le dissuader. À la place, il surprit Itachi en s'approchant de lui et en quêtant un autre baiser. Le temps s'arrêta brièvement tandis que leurs bouches se mêlaient, dérangeant le silence parfait du cimetière. Itachi s'y perdit quelques instants, car, s'il avait embrassé beaucoup d'hommes au cours de sa vie, rarement ces baisers étaient réellement parvenus à briser sa solitude. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé tant d'émotions, y compris envers la personne qu'il embrassait.

À regret, il lâcha les lèvres tendres de Kakashi et fit un pas en arrière.

« Au revoir, sempai. »

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire le moindre pas.

« Itachi ?

— Oui ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

— Ne pars pas ? »

L'hésitation dans ces mots, la façon dont ils sonnèrent, presque comme une prière, lui ravagea le cœur. Il déglutit, prit une lente inspiration, et répondit doucement :

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais m'effacer de ta mémoire, de celle de Sasuke... Je le ferais sans hésiter. »

Kakashi n'allait pas lui demander s'il était sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas exiger plus d'explications. À la place, il remit le masque en place sur son visage, dérobant sa beauté rayonnante à ses yeux assoiffés.

« Alors va, et vis. Continue à protéger ton frère.

— Jusqu'à ma mort. Mais...

— Je prendrai soin de lui. J'y consacrerai tout le temps nécessaire. Je ferai tous les sacrifices. Tu peux me le confier.

— Alors... Je te le confie. Kakashi... Merci.

— Ne me remercie plus jamais, pas pour cautionner ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Contente-toi de partir. »

Itachi hocha la tête et se fondit dans les ombres environnantes. Il avait eu son dernier moment de bonheur. À présent, seul l'appel du sang devait compter. Ses yeux le brûlaient et chaque fois qu'il essayait d'essuyer ce qu'il croyait être des larmes, il récoltait du sang. C'était bon signe. Il était devenu assez fort.

 _Kakashi, je t'en supplie. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ne le laisse jamais partir._


	2. L'erreur de Kakashi

**J'ai ma propre façon de voir Sasuke, et d'après moi c'est un personnage assez largement incompris. Cette fic est l'occasion pour moi non pas de le défendre (pourquoi je prendrais la peine de défendre un personnage de fiction, de toute façon...), mais plutôt de livrer ma propre interprétation, et ça me tient à cœur, parce que _Naruto_ est un anime qui me tient énormément à cœur.**

 **L'instant musical : _Nostalgia_ , de Mono, l'un des morceaux les plus tristes que je connaisse. Plus l'un des morceaux du moment qui m'obsèdent : _A Million_ , par VNV Nation (si j'étais Hokage, j'obligerais tous les citoyens à posséder au moins un disque de VNV Nation. Mais ça compterait pas si c'était _Matter and Form_ ou _Automatic_ ^^). Et _Never Meant to Belong_ (un titre qui d'ailleurs collerait très bien à Sasuke) sur l'OST de _Bleach_ a aussi été une musique qui a bercé ce chapitre. (ben oui ça a été long à rédiger, déjà je vous épargne la liste complète des morceaux écoutés en cours de route ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN : L'erreur de Kakashi**

« Le destin des personnes qui cherchent à se venger est sinistre. »

Kakashi

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard_

I

 _« Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour... Remplis ton cœur de ressentiment. Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement... Fuis... Fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie... Et puis, quand tu posséderas la même pupille que moi... Viens à moi ! »_

Ces paroles le poursuivaient sans relâche. Elles l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, plus encore que le souvenir des atrocités commises par Itachi. Paradoxalement, en lui arrachant tout ce qu'il avait et tout ceux qu'il aimait, Itachi lui avait donné ce qui fait défaut à la plupart des gens : un sens à sa vie. Il avait conscience de la cruelle ironie de son histoire : si Itachi n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, Sasuke aurait passé sa vie dans son ombre. Sa génération le considérait aussi comme un génie, il forçait l'admiration de ses professeurs, mais si Itachi était encore là... Il n'aurait été que son petit-frère. Le benjamin de la famille. Sasuke, cependant, se fichait bien du respect des ninjas de Konoha : il n'avait aucun parent à rendre fier, et son statut lui avait de toute façon échu par défaut. Ou plutôt, il bénéficiait de ce statut parce que, dans ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer autrement qu'un acte ultime de pure malveillance, Itachi l'avait laissé en vie. Il avait fait d'eux les derniers survivants du clan. Peut-être qu'un jour, on l'honorerait comme un grand ninja pour avoir éliminé l'un des plus dangereux criminels de Konoha, mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait. Le « désir de vengeance » n'était pas une expression réellement appropriée pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'agissait bien plus que de désir, même s'il croyait pouvoir saisir, au moins un peu, la force que pouvait revêtir le désir dans le cœur d'un homme. Non. Sasuke avait _besoin_ de se venger. Il ne pouvait pas grandir, il ne pouvait pas vivre. Il ne pouvait que supporter la vie afin d'accumuler le temps et son lot d'expérience nécessaire pour tuer son frère. D'ailleurs, il n'écartait pas la possibilité que lorsque ce serait fait, la meilleure solution pour lui resterait encore le suicide. Quand il évoquait cette idée, ça ne lui faisait rien. Rien du tout. C'était juste une option, quelque chose qu'il envisageait comme on réfléchit à plusieurs stratégies à la veille d'un combat.

À travers la morosité de son quotidien, de très rares personnes parvenaient à l'extraire des sombres pensées qu'il remuait sans relâche. Il y avait Sakura et son mélange déstabilisant d'agressivité brute et de générosité, Kakashi, qui le guidait, lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait avec patience et justesse, et enfin... Évidemment, il y avait Naruto. Sasuke se demandait souvent si c'était parce que, lors de rares moments privilégiés, il avait senti entre eux une forme de compréhension à travers leur solitude mutuelle, qu'ils étaient incapables de s'entendre. Comme si la découverte de leurs vulnérabilités respectives faisait naturellement d'eux des rivaux. À vrai dire, Sasuke n'était pas certain que ce soit le cas pour Naruto. Mais pour lui, il y avait certainement de ça. Naruto était presque en tous points son opposé. Il n'avait pas envie de lui ressembler. D'ailleurs, il n'avait envie de ressembler à personne. Il n'avait aucun modèle. Et pendant que Naruto courait après son rêve de respectabilité, lui, il courait après son rêve de vengeance. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents, et pourtant, il devait bien l'avouer : il existait quelque chose entre eux, une forme de reconnaissance mutuelle qui ne peut survenir qu'entre deux personnes qui ont connu la véritable solitude.

Il voulait bien admettre toutes ces choses. Mais cela ne changeait rien au sens de sa vie. Cela ne changeait rien au besoin viscéral de retrouver son frère, de se mesurer à lui, le surpasser, et de répandre son sang. Ce sang qui les liaient, qui coulaient dans les veines de ceux qui avaient été assassinés cette nuit-là, le sang des Uchiwa. Il n'y avait pas de repos possible pour Sasuke. Il n'y avait pas _d'issue_ possible. Et tout le foutu optimisme de Naruto ne pourrait rien y changer.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui prouver ?

Pourquoi voulait-il prendre le dessus sur lui ? Pour lui montrer qu'il ne comblerait jamais l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il secoua la tête, et envoya un coup de pied rageur dans une motte d'herbe innocente au pied de l'arbre où il était assis depuis des heures. Il avait beau réfléchir, tourner la question dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Et les événements d'aujourd'hui n'avaient fait que précipiter sa décision.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto et lui avaient failli s'entre-tuer. Il était toujours enragé, et même les larmes de Sakura n'étaient pas parvenues à le faire se sentir coupable. Non que ça l'étonne : il savait bien qu'il était froid à l'intérieur. Presque mort. Il était ce que son frère avait fait de lui et c'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de le tuer : qu'il conclue sa vie par un suicide ou non, en éliminant Itachi, il se supprimerait en même temps. Il oblitérerait ces ruines qui lui servaient de cœur, cette noirceur qui lui tenait lieu d'âme. En tuant Itachi, il tuerait aussi sa vengeance. Il tuerait la personne qu'il était, définie, façonnée, corrompue par sa haine.

Ni Naruto ni Sakura ne pouvaient comprendre ça.

Parfois, il se prenait à... espérer ? Était-ce vraiment le bon mot ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'il signifiait ? Faute d'un autre terme plus approprié, il l'accepta. Parfois, donc, il se surprenait à espérer que Kakashi, lui, comprenait. Il y avait chez son sensei un écho de la noirceur qui l'habitait, un monde invisible de mélancolie, de regrets, de blessures. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais quelque chose dans sa douceur même, dans sa nonchalance même, parlait d'une souffrance recluse, enterrée, inaccessible. Sur ce point, Kakashi et Sasuke se ressemblaient. Et l'élève se demandait souvent si c'était la raison pour laquelle le maître lui avait enseigné l'une de ses plus redoutables techniques, le chidori. Tout comme, imaginait-il, le bouillonnant Jiraya avait dû voir quelque chose en Naruto, pas seulement un potentiel, mais une volonté, une aspiration à la paix, qui l'avait poussé à lui enseigner le rasengan. Kakashi se sentait proche de lui, il en était persuadé, en tout cas, c'était la raison pour laquelle _lui_ , il lui faisait confiance.

C'était avec les techniques apprises par leurs mentors que Naruto et Sasuke avaient manqué de se tuer plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Kakashi était intervenu au dernier moment. Sasuke n'en retenait qu'un sentiment de frustration et d'inachevé, mais surtout une colère noire qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissiper, dont il ne comprenait même pas vraiment l'origine. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Itachi, la pression n'avait cessé de monter. Il se sentait comme une véritable bombe à retardement. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas de la façon dont son altercation avec Naruto avait commencé. C'était sans importance. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il voulait... il voulait partir.

Il sentait qu'il avait atteint les limites de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre ici à Konoha, et ça ne lui suffirait pas à vaincre Itachi. Comme celui-ci le lui avait fait savoir quelques jours plus tôt, avec une violence que personne de sensé ne pouvait comprendre. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme Naruto pourrait-il seulement concevoir ce qui lui était arrivé ? Itachi ne s'était pas contenté de lui montrer qu'il avait un niveau infiniment supérieur au sien. Il ne l'avait pas seulement humilié, il ne l'avait pas seulement blessé. Il l'avait torturé. Et ce qu'il avait vécu dépassait ses propres capacités de raisonnement. Pris au piège du genjutsu de son frère, des dizaines d'heures durant, il avait regardé ses grands-parents, ses cousins, ses parents, périr par la main d'Itachi. Jusqu'ici, il ne conservait que des souvenirs brouillés de cette nuit-là. Il était rentré tard dans les quartiers du clan, et quand il était arrivé, tout le monde était mort. Mais Itachi avait tenu à lui montrer comment ça s'était passé, dans le moindre détail. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse rien oublier, pour fixer le souvenir complet, inaltérable, de cette nuit épouvantable, Sasuke avait dû regarder le film en boucle. Itachi était un maître en genjutsu. L'art des illusions. Mais pour Sasuke, tout cela n'avait rien d'une illusion : c'était sa putain de réalité, sa foutue réalité, ce truc gigantesque, ingérable, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, beaucoup trop lourd pour ses épaules, mais avec lequel il devait vivre malgré tout. Il était _condamné_ à vivre avec. Certes, il aurait pu simplement décider de mettre fin à ses jours sans attendre, mais Itachi avait fait en sorte qu'il en soit incapable. En attisant la haine en lui, il l'avait rendu incapable de mourir. C'était pour ça que Sasuke estimait correct le terme de « condamné ». Parce qu'il lui était littéralement impossible de mourir. Le genjutsu d'Itachi ne l'avait jamais lâché. Il était encore sous son emprise. Il vivait dans le cauchemar de son frère, et il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen de s'en réveiller.

Alors, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre ici, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de poursuivre l'unique but de sa vie, il avait décidé de quitter le village. Cette nuit même.

La réitération de sa résolution parvint à chasser une partie de sa colère, mais créa aussi un grand vide en lui. Alors, c'était fini. Est-ce que c'était vraiment fini ? Oui. Il ne lui restait pas d'autre choix.

N'est-ce pas ?

II

Dès le début, Kakashi avait su que cette équipe serait spéciale. Et pas seulement parce que Sasuke en faisait partie. Il s'était retrouvé avec un drôle de trio sur les bras, et il avait mis un temps fou à réussir à les faire travailler en équipe. Entre la susceptibilité exacerbée de Sakura, associée à une fragilité que les deux garçons ne voyaient pas, l'exubérance d'un Naruto qui avait fait de la bonne humeur permanente sa méthode préférée pour surmonter son chagrin, et l'ambition et la froideur d'un Sasuke qui avait été brisé et faisait semblant de ne pas l'être, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait fort à faire. Il se flattait toutefois de les avoir faits progresser, et d'avoir amélioré notablement leur entente. Désormais, ils formaient une équipe de ninja fiable et presque professionnelle. Presque. Il y avait une faille dans son groupe, elle existait depuis le premier jour, et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi visible. Sakura essayait en vain de se positionner entre Sasuke et Naruto. Ces deux-là avaient développé une relation bizarre, quasi passionnelle. Ils se sautaient à la gorge à la moindre occasion, mais Kakashi ne croyait pas qu'ils se détestaient. À vrai dire, ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre eux le dépassait. Occupé à canaliser l'énergie de Naruto, à rassurer Sakura et à tempérer l'arrogance de Sasuke, il avait finalement eu bien peu de temps pour bien comprendre les mécaniques à l'œuvre entre ses petits protégés. De plus... Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait 'peut-être' favorisé Sasuke. Il lui avait probablement consacré plus de temps et d'attention qu'aux deux autres. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il avait fait une promesse. Et pourtant, il lui arrivait – un peu trop souvent – de penser qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le sauver.

Quand Itachi était parti, Kakashi n'avait pas envisagé que les choses en arriveraient à ces extrémités. Il savait que Danzo complotait l'éradication des Uchiwa, il savait aussi qu'Itachi était mêlé à ce plan... Mais il avait été incapable d'imaginer ce qui se produirait. La façon dont ça se produirait. Depuis lors, il vivait dans une sorte de brouillard blanc, à travers lequel sa propre vie lui parvenait comme atténuée, vidée de ses couleurs et de son intensité. Kakashi n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait, au cours de sa vie, affronté des épreuves qui auraient laissé d'autres ninjas moins résistants dépressifs pour le restant de leurs jours. Il avait surmonté – d'une certaine façon – la plupart de ces épreuves, mais ça... Ce qu'Itachi avait fait... Il n'arrivait même pas à le comprendre. La notion même lui échappait. Et ce qu'il concevait encore moins, c'était l'immensité de la force de caractère que devait posséder l'aîné des Uchiwa pour être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et d'après ce qu'il semblait, il n'en avait pas fini avec Sasuke. Kakashi ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas, et n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir, ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce jeune prodige qu'il avait intégré à l'ANBU. Et pourtant, curieusement... Il avait toujours foi en lui. Il ignorait ses raisons d'agir, il ignorait où il était, il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais il lui faisait confiance comme autrefois. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça n'avait pas changé. Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de son petit-frère. Le guider sur le droit chemin ? Beaucoup trop ambitieux. Assurer sa sécurité ? Faisable. Soigner ses blessures ? Impossible.

Depuis qu'il avait pris Sasuke sous son aile, Kakashi était en proie à un dilemme. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés cette nuit-là devant Itachi, il les pensait. Il n'était pas du genre à faire une promesse pour se sentir mieux vis-à-vis de lui-même, pour arranger les choses, ou pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Il ne faisait que des promesses qu'il voulait tenir. Malheureusement, le monde est ainsi fait que les meilleures volontés essuient autant d'échecs que les résolutions vacillantes. Cela, Kakashi le savait depuis longtemps : il n'y a rien de _juste_ dans le monde. Seulement une succession de choix. Des erreurs, des réussites fortuites, des coups de chance, quand bien même le travail, l'entraînement et la détermination faisaient pencher la balance. Finalement, ils étaient tous soumis aux caprices du chaos. Parfois pour le meilleur. D'autres, pour le pire.

Si Kakashi était un fataliste, pour autant, il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses : il n'en avait pas besoin. Si la culpabilité lui avait été insupportable, jamais il n'aurait survécu jusqu'à ce jour. Il vivait avec sa culpabilité comme on vit avec une douleur chronique. On apprend à l'apprivoiser. Dans une certaine mesure, on la surmonte. Même si, parfois, elle ressurgit en puissance et vous entraîne au fond du trou. Il avait vécu cette descente aux enfers plusieurs fois, et il en était revenu chaque fois. C'était cette ténacité qu'il voulait enseigner à ses élèves. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple instinct de survie, mais plutôt d'un mode de vie. Ça s'apprenait comme une technique ninja : savoir, même au cœur des ténèbres, saisir l'opportunité de remonter la pente. Ne jamais s'avouer vaincu, même quand on a envie de lâcher ses armes.

Et c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'en ce début de soirée, il était venu parler à Sasuke. Il voulait le secouer, le ramener aux réalités qui l'entouraient directement : son équipe, ses amis. Sa vie à Konoha. Il n'était pas seul. Il devait cesser de ne penser qu'à lui-même.

Il trouva le jeune Uchiwa renfrogné comme à son habitude, ses yeux noirs si acérés que Kakashi eut presque envie d'en rire. Sasuke pouvait se débarrasser aisément de toutes les personnes à qui il n'avait pas envie de parler, juste en dégainant ce regard-là. Il n'y avait que sur Naruto que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Avant que le jeune ninja n'ait le temps de fuir les réprimandes, Kakashi le ligota proprement à son arbre. Le regard noir de Sasuke devint assassin. Kakashi s'accroupit devant lui.

« J'ai fait ça parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de recevoir une leçon de morale, mais je compte te la donner quand même. »

Le silence de Sasuke était chargé d'une agressivité si forte qu'il dut réprimer un frisson. Il n'avait pas peur de Sasuke. Il avait peur _pour_ lui.

« La vengeance n'est pas un but en soi, Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? cracha l'adolescent. Qui êtes-vous pour savoir ça ? »

Kakashi marqua une pause. L'insolence d'un jeune ninja malheureux n'allait pas le déstabiliser ni même le blesser. En revanche, la réponse à sa question, c'était ça qui faisait mal.

« Je suis plus vieux que toi, Sasuke. J'ai perdu tous les gens qui m'étaient chers. »

Le regard de l'adolescent perdit son agressivité, pour laisser la place à la surprise, et une certaine confusion.

« La vengeance ne soigne pas, poursuivit Kakashi. Elle ne répare rien. Elle ne fait que creuser une autre tombe, à côté de toutes les autres. Il y a d'autres choses, dans la vie. Je t'ai rencontré. J'ai rencontré Naruto et Sakura. Maintenant, vous avez beau être des jeunots, c'est vous, mes amis. Je compte sur vous. Vous comptez sur moi. On forme une équipe. Tu peux encore choisir ta voie. Tu as des amis qui t'attendent. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il contracta la mâchoire, baissa obstinément les yeux.

Il attendait que son sensei ait terminé sa leçon de morale.

« Réfléchis-y, Sasuke. La vengeance n'est pas le seul chemin. »

Kakashi défit les liens qui entravaient son élève, se redressa, et contempla le jeune garçon blotti derrière son bouclier d'agressivité, sa détermination farouche à rejeter tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Il émit un imperceptible soupir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus. Mais Sasuke devait apprendre à surmonter sa colère. Il devait apprendre à penser au-delà de lui-même. Et s'il avait cent mille raisons de succomber au chagrin, Kakashi avait voulu lui montrer qu'il pouvait partager sa souffrance, qu'il n'avait pas à l'endurer seul. Il avait déjà été accepté. Lui, et toutes les foutues casseroles qu'il se traînait.

Et en laissant Sasuke à ses pensées ce soir-là, Kakashi croyait que ça suffirait.

III

 _Et on oublie les nuits sans dormir  
À r'faire les phrases qu'il aurait fallu dire  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on oublie les peurs  
Et si ça nous plaît pas, si ça nous plaît plus  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on oublie que si on les écoutait  
Faudrait passer sa vie au-dessus de soi-même  
Beau gentil souriant Iron man du soir au matin  
Déguisé en Joséphine ange gardien_

 _Bienvenu à tous ceux qu'ça n'dérange pas  
De vivre l'intime dans un enfer  
Tant qu'il est clean  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on n'oublie pas, on s'interdit trop d'choses  
À cause de cette putain d'idée d'plaire  
On s'interdit d'faire dans l'idée d'plaire  
On s'interdit alors qu'on ne risque rien  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on n'oublie pas on s'est assis  
On est resté debout  
On s'est couché  
On a donné la patte  
Ça partait d'une belle idée  
Mais c'est pas toi, c'est pas nous_

 _Et on oublie qu'l'idée c'était de calculer  
Calculer pour arriver quelque part  
Trouver une paire de bras, quelqu'un à aimer  
Et personne n'est venu t'chercher  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on oublie qu'on s'est assis-couché-debout-pas-bouger  
Parce qu'on y croyait  
On croyait être malin, on croyait être habile  
On croyait comme ça arriver là où on voulait arriver  
Allez on trinque, on trinque  
Et on oublie tous les j'crois qu'j'y suis _

_Et puis non tous s'écroulait pour d'autres envies  
Dans un chaos de "Mais qu'est c'que j'fous ? Mais qu'est ce que j'suis ?  
Mais qu'est c'que j'fous ? Mais qu'est ce que j'suis ?" _

Cabadzi – _Féroces intimes_

Après cette conversation, Sasuke resta un long moment assis au pied de son arbre. On dit que la nuit tombe, mais c'est faux. Elle monte des tréfonds de la terre. Elle se répand d'abord sur le sol dans un tissage serré d'ombres, puis elle grimpe sur les arbres, avant d'atteindre le ciel et d'y répandre son inaltérable noirceur. Et ce soir-là, Sasuke la sentit prendre possession du monde, minute après minute. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, l'odeur âpre de la végétation humide lui prenait les narines, la fraîcheur qui s'installait grimpait dans ses os, de la base de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au sommet de la nuque, ses pupilles s'élargissaient à mesure que l'obscurité augmentait. Et pendant qu'il contemplait la lente invasion du jour par la nuit, le vide en lui grandissait, à un rythme presque tranquille, calqué sur la progression des ténèbres.

Les mots de Kakashi avaient ressemblé à une salve de kunaïs lancés de travers : aucun n'avait atteint sa cible. Et dire qu'il avait cru... qu'il avait _espéré_... que son sensei comprendrait.

C'était mieux, en un sens. Les doutes et les regrets qui lui restaient, il pouvait maintenant s'en débarrasser. Les laisser tomber comme la pluie, d'inoffensive gouttelettes qui ne laisseraient aucune trace quelques heures plus tard. Il réalisa que jusqu'à cette conversation, un doute avait subsisté. Un lien infime entre lui et sa vie présente, entre lui et ceux qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser derrière lui. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Kakashi, mais il l'avait fait : il avait réussi là où il échouait tous les jours depuis des mois. Il avait rompu ce fil ténu qui le reliait encore à la personne qu'il était presque devenue en intégrant l'équipe 7.

Il se pencha en avant, détachant à regret son dos bien calé de l'arbre qui avait hébergé sa souffrance tout l'après-midi durant. Puis, il planta ses sandales dans l'herbe et poussa sur ses genoux. En se levant, un vertige pernicieux lui traversa le crâne. Il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Son corps avait peut-être besoin de s'alimenter, mais lui, il n'avait pas faim du tout. Quand il passerait chez lui pour rassembler quelques affaires, il en profiterait pour prendre des provisions. L'important, c'était de partir. Maintenant. Ce soir.

Aussi forte que soit sa résolution, aussi convaincu qu'il était d'avoir rompu ses derniers liens, il appréhendait sa fuite. Un sourd pressentiment agaçait sa conscience. Il voulait partir tout de suite, avant que quiconque ne cherche à le retenir.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison. Une bâtisse certes belle et spacieuse, mais isolée en pleine nécropole. Parce que c'était ça, Konoha : beaucoup de beaux discours, mais des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes. Naruto vivait tout seul depuis son plus jeune âge ! Et lui... Il devait l'admettre, on lui avait proposé de partir, mais il avait refusé. Naruto et lui vivaient dans un monde où les enfants sont considérés comme des adultes. Il n'avait jamais trouvé rien à y redire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui : si Konoha ne l'avait pas abandonné, peut-être, peut-être seulement, qu'il ne serait pas parti ce soir. Il avait affirmé son indépendance, meurtri, désespéré, et les adultes avaient haussé les épaules. Les adultes, à l'instar de Kakashi, ne savaient que donner des leçons de morale. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'on rentre dans le rang, qu'on corresponde à leurs attentes. La souffrance ? La solitude ? Tant que ça n'interférait pas avec l'intérêt général, c'était facilement oubliable.

 _Pas vrai, Itachi ? Même si tu n'avais pas été un putain d'assassin, t'aurais été un grand frère à chier._

La colère qu'il avait éprouvée plus tôt ce jour-là se remit à bouillonner en lui, et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Ça lui rendait les choses plus faciles. Il s'agrippait à sa colère comme un chien à son os. Il leur montrerait quel genre de chien il était. Un chien n'est jamais qu'un loup domestiqué. Et quand il aurait atteint son objectif, il mordrait plus fort qu'aucun des foutus clébards pleurnichards du clan Inuzuka.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rassembler ses affaires : il comptait voyager léger. Il se dépêcha de quitter cet endroit maudit. La nuit, les rues familières de son enfance perdaient leur normalité et devenaient le décor de ses insomnies. Le décor d'Itachi.

Il utilisa les techniques basiques de déplacement rapide pour s'arracher le plus vite possible, et ne se remit à marcher qu'en arrivant aux abords de la sortie de Konoha. Il avait prévu de s'exfiltrer au nez et à la barbe des plantons, et c'était toujours ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher aussi vite à son foyer. Il avait besoin d'errer un moment dans les faubourgs, de suivre les allées plantées de vieux arbres, de s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'atmosphère de sa ville natale.

C'était une erreur, il le savait depuis le début. Il aurait dû fuir sans jamais se retourner. Il avait fait preuve de faiblesse en se laissant aller à son attachement pour un village qui ne lui avait jamais rendu ses sentiments. Et maintenant... Il allait devoir affronter une situation inextricable avec une jeune fille aux cheveux rose pâle qui l'attendait avec le regard le plus triste du monde.

« Quel que soit le problème, on t'aidera à l'affronter. »

Il la fixa, presque interdit qu'elle lui serve les mêmes conneries que Kakashi. Des mots creux, dénués de force d'impact, vides de toute pertinence. Il la haït pour s'être interposée, à ce moment précis. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, pas besoin de sa tristesse, et surtout... Pas besoin de ses certitudes.

« Fous-moi la paix, Sakura.

— Sasuke... Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Ça aussi, c'était pas mal... C'était lui qui n'avait pas pigé. Il préféra ne pas répondre : il savait depuis un moment déjà que ce genre de discussions aboutissait sur un dialogue de sourds.

Il l'écarta d'un geste brutal. Il l'entendit tomber par terre. Il continua à marcher sans se retourner.

Cette connasse se re-planta devant lui, pas découragée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Sakura, ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que j'ai pas envie de faire. Casse-toi.

— Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans rien faire. »

Quelque part, loin dans son cerveau, Sasuke comprit qu'elle était en train de répondre à un vieux rêve enfoui, inavoué et inavouable : elle se battait pour lui. Seulement, c'était trop tard. S'il lui restait des rêves, ils avaient été broyés par Itachi. Ils avaient _tous_ succombé à son genjutsu.

Et de toute façon, genjutsu ou pas, il en avait marre de sourire, marre d'accepter, marre d'être un citoyen de ce foutu village. Risquer sa vie pour des égoïstes ? Participer à la grandeur d'une ville que seule la foutue peur cimentait ?

Non, merci.

« T'es lourde, Sakura. »

Elle se figea. C'était pourtant une toute petite phrase, une phrase qui ne ressemblait à rien.

Il la contourna encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à marcher comme un con, comme s'il attendait l'apparition de Kakashi, de Naruto, pour joindre leurs voix à Sakura ?

Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. D'accord, il allait l'admettre. Quitter Konoha, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Sakura ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa peine.

Alors, quand elle réapparut devant lui, il n'hésita plus. Il l'assomma. Et enfin, il s'enfuit.


	3. One-eyed or two-eyed snake

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais, le jeu de mots sur le titre du chapitre est un trait d'humour quelque peu inapproprié, mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas faire un peu d'humour noir aussi... ;) (si vous ne saisissez pas, le magnifique Urban Dictionary en ligne répondra à vos questions)**

 **L'instant musical : le thème d'Orochimaru, bien entendu ! Rah, ce thème ! Mais aussi _Hyouhaku_ et _Kokuten_ , deux thèmes qui dans ma tête, voudront toujours dire « Sasuke ». (oui, vous m'avez démasquée, en fait c'était moi, DarkSasuke dans les vidéos du Chef Otaku... ^^)**

 **(Plus, bien sûr, le morceau cité dans ce chapitre, vive le black metal français ! Je serais ravie si ça attise votre curiosité, mais si c'est le cas, attention à régler le volume : ça pourrait faire mal à vos petits tympans ;)**

 **Et putain de _Insomnia Ablaze_ (clin d'œil pour Kekken, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté ce morceau aussi terrifiant que magnifique)**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient des violences sexuelles. Et du sexe _très_ graphique. Pensez à un hentai. (je préfère prévenir que guérir...)**

 **J'ai aussi besoin d'apporter une précision : j'ai certains tabous dans mes fics. L'inceste en fait partie. La pédophilie aussi. Alors considérez que Sasuke est pubère, c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé, quitte à décaler la chronologie de l'histoire originelle, dont, de toute façon, je vais beaucoup m'écarter.**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions que je lirai toujours avec le plus grand plaisir, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ou pas très contents. (enfin, pas avec le même plaisir que si vous êtes contents, on est d'accord... mais je sais recevoir la critique sans partir en dépression ou crise de rage. Je ne vais pas avoir envie de détruire vos maisons comme Sasuke post-révélations sur la véritable histoire de son frère :) Je vous demande juste humblement de croire et de prendre en compte le fait que j'ai travaillé dur.)**

 ***sensei in* Dernière chose : parfois, ça fait un bien fou de ne pas s'excuser. Être soi-même, c'est pas comme aller au MacDo fringué en goth. C'est arrêter de vouloir changer qui on est. *sensei out***

 **Enjoy ! (sort of, as usual)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX : One-eyed or two-eyed snake ?**

« Soit les gens changent, soit ils meurent avant. »

Orochimaru

I

 _Je suis celui que tu écoutais dans l'ombre de minuit  
Lui dont la pensée chuchotait à ton âme  
Lui dont tu devinais vaguement la tristesse  
Lui dont tu voyais l'image en songe  
Celui dont le regard tue l'espoir  
Celui que personne n'aime  
Le fléau de mes esclaves terrestres  
Le Roy de la connaissance et de la Liberté  
L'ennemi des Cieux  
Le Mal de la Nature _

Anorexia Nervosa, _Tragedia Dekadencia_

Personne ne savait où se trouvait Orochimaru, mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le localiser. Le ninja légendaire viendrait à lui. Après tout, il l'avait marqué. Il l'avait choisi, et aujourd'hui, Sasuke le choisissait en retour. Orochimaru lui apprendrait ce qu'il qu'il avait besoin de savoir, et quand le temps viendrait, Sasuke le tuerait. Il n'avait en effet nullement l'intention de lui servir de nouvelle incarnation, même si mener à bien son projet serait très difficile, car Orochimaru s'y attendrait... À moins qu'il ne parvienne à lui faire croire à sa dévotion envers lui. Sasuke ne brillait pas dans l'art de la manipulation, mais cela faisait partie des choses qu'il devait apprendre pour surpasser son frère, qui lui excellait dans ce domaine. Comme pour le reste, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne reculerait devant rien. Il accepterait tout. Il était assez mature pour comprendre que le pouvoir qu'il recherchait ne s'acquérait pas sans sacrifices, et il y avait déjà consenti en prenant la décision de quitter Konoha.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Approcher quelqu'un comme Orochimaru sans éprouver la moindre crainte relevait de la bêtise pure et simple. Il fallait s'appeler Naruto pour faire un truc pareil. Aussi, depuis cette nuit confuse et douloureuse, encore choqué par son départ de Konoha, la tête et le cœur envahis de ces parasites qui portent des noms aussi divers que regrets, chagrin, angoisse, il errait dans le Pays du Feu, en attendant que son futur mentor vienne à sa rencontre.

Il apparut quand il s'y attendait le moins. Il venait de remballer un sandwich à moitié mangé et s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, quand soudain, la longue silhouette d'Orochimaru se dessina entre les arbres de la forêt voisine. En un subtil jeu d'ombre et de lumière, les troncs et les branches encadrèrent son corps longiligne, jouèrent sur l'ossature fine de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, ombrèrent la courbure délicate de son cou, tombèrent sur son corps serré dans un kimono noir et bleu. L'obi sur ses hanches, lâche, d'un bleu profond, laissait deviner le balancement de ses hanches tandis qu'il avançait vers lui en un mouvement presque aussi hypnotisant que ses yeux en amande. La base interne de ses paupières étaient dessinées par un long trait mauve s'étirant sur l'arête de son nez, et le maquillage soulignait la courbe fine et étroite remontant sur ses tempes, là où ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit ondulaient dans la faible brise. Tout à part lui, dans ce tableau, criait la banalité : le soleil d'un jour d'été, les murmures de la forêt, le parfum diffus des arbres et des fleurs. Et au milieu, la longue silhouette d'Orochimaru esquissée comme un fantôme peint en contre-jour.

Sasuke savait à qui il avait à faire, il savait ce que le ninja déchu voulait de lui, et pourtant, quand il le vit... Il se figea, presque tétanisé, comme la première fois qu'il avait croisé son chemin lors de l'examen des chûnins. Il observa son possible adversaire, le jaugea. Les iris vert pâle d'Orochimaru, dotés d'une pupille verticale comme celle d'un chat en plein jour, capturèrent son esprit dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin, Sasuke-kun. »

Sa voix était éraillée, sifflante, et pourtant elle possédait une mélodie qui la rendait fascinante.

« Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais finalement à venir me trouver. »

Sasuke garda le silence, les lèvres serrées à les faire blanchir. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : il ne voulait rien donner à cet homme-là, il ne voulait même pas s'en approcher, et pourtant, il avait besoin de lui. Une part de lui était envoûtée par sa beauté vénéneuse, l'autre avait la nausée. Et pendant qu'il hésitait, pris au piège de ses contradictions, Orochimaru se rapprochait, et Sasuke pouvait sentir l'aura froide et douce de son chakra envahir ses perceptions. À l'instar ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même, l'homme qu'il était venu trouver lui inspirait des sensations paradoxales. Il émanait de lui de la malveillance, mais aussi une forme de délicatesse, de la brutalité, mais aussi de la maîtrise.

Orochimaru s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, le couvrant de son ombre. Sasuke dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer.

 _N'oublie pas, Sasuke. Tu es venu pour te servir de cet homme. Tu sais qu'il va se servir de toi en retour. Tu l'as déjà accepté. N'ai pas peur de lui. C'est grâce à lui que tu parviendras à surpasser Itachi. Aucun autre ninja n'en a le pouvoir. Ils ont tous peur d'Itachi. Ils ont peur de toi, aussi. Ils ont peur des foutus sharingans. Orochimaru, lui, ça le fascine. Il les veut. C'est pourquoi il t'acceptera, il t'entraînera, il te nourrira. Il veut un corps au summum de sa puissance. Il va te donner exactement ce que tu veux._

Orochimaru pencha la tête de côté dans une attitude pensive tandis qu'il l'examinait des pieds à la tête. Au terme de son observation, il humecta ses lèvres fines de la pointe de la langue.

« Les chiens de Konoha sont à tes trousses », remarqua-t-il du même ton qu'il aurait employé pour faire un commentaire sur la météo – s'il était possible d'imaginer Orochimaru parlant de la pluie et du beau temps.

Sasuke releva le menton.

« Alors nous devrions partir sans tarder », dit-il, satisfait de constater que sa voix était aussi assurée qu'il l'avait espéré.

Orochimaru lui adressa le sourire appréciateur d'un juge amusé par l'audace du condamné dont il s'apprêtait à prononcer la sentence.

« Je craignais que tu ne sois pas tout à fait encore assez prêt, Sasuke-kun. »

Il se rapprocha encore, Sasuke s'interdit encore de bouger, même quand les longs doigts froids s'enroulèrent sur sa nuque.

« Mais tu sembles un jeune homme déterminé. C'en est presque touchant. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses sharingans luisaient, écarlates, meurtriers.

« Je ne suis pas venu me prêter à tes petits jeux. Tu veux un corps, je veux apprendre. Fais de moi ta future incarnation, et je t'obéirai. »

Orochimaru éclata d'un rire assez semblable aux plaintes d'un violon déglingué.

« Tu es impatient, Sasuke-kun. » Il se pencha sur son épaule, et Sasuke se raidit quand une langue humide vint caresser le contour de son oreille. « Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je suis terriblement impatient. »

Sasuke déglutit. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il pouvait y arriver.

Soudain, il pensa à Itachi, qui pour une fois avait déserté son esprit le temps de cette rencontre. Il se rappela la véritable raison de sa venue. La haine se réveilla en lui, implacable, assourdissante, cette haine qui avait toujours soif, cette haine qui le possédait à un degré qu'Orochimaru, quoi qu'il lui fasse, ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre. Cette haine, réalisa-t-il, le protégeait. Elle incarnait sa raison de vivre, mais aussi la raison pour laquelle il était en vie. Suffirait-elle pour le protéger d'Orochimaru ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais il devait essayer. C'était sa seule chance. Son seul espoir, si ce mot avait encore un sens pour lui, après cette vie à traîner sa misérable carcasse dans la solitude presque totale, après la terrible déception que lui avait infligée Kakashi, après avoir repoussé Naruto une fois de plus, après avoir refusé la main tendue de Sakura. Il _fallait_ que ça fonctionne. Même si ce n'était pas pour lui. Au moins pour _eux_ , et pour ce qu'il leur avait fait.

« Allons-y, Sasuke-kun. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir. »

Que la phrase soit à prendre au sens propre ou figuré, Sasuke ne put qu'acquiescer. En un clin d'œil, ils disparurent dans cette forêt striée d'ombre et de lumière où son nouveau cauchemar venait d'apparaître par un joli matin d'été, et à mesure qu'il parcourait le paysage à la fois répétitif et nuancé qui se déployait devant lui, Sasuke se sentait à la fois de plus en plus léger, parce qu'il avait laissé son passé à la lisière de la forêt, et de plus en plus lourd, parce qu'il venait de consentir à subir le joug de l'un des ninjas les plus dangereux qui aient jamais vécu.

 _« La vengeance n'est pas le seul chemin. »_

 _Vous avez peut-être raison, sensei. Mais je ne veux pas me venger d'Itachi, pas comme vous l'entendez. Je suis bien au-delà de la justice. Je ne demande pas réparation. Je demande du sang. Je suis un bon Uchiwa, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tout le monde nous déteste. Nous voulons du sang._ Je _veux du sang. Je ne mérite probablement pas vos conseils et vos enseignements, parce que ma haine ne sera jamais assez vaste pour anéantir mon frère. Je ne me bats pas parce que c'est juste, je ne me bats pas pour changer et encore moins pour améliorer le monde, je me bats seulement parce que je le_ dois _. Et je continuerai à le faire, même si ça signifie vous affronter en personne. Vous, ou Sakura. Ou Naruto. La prochaine fois, personne, pas même vous, ne m'arrêtera. Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je vous tuerai. Je ne_ veux _pas, mais je le ferai. J'espère que vous avez compris, sensei. Parce qu'on ne se reverra probablement pas avant longtemps. Et quand on se reverra, rien n'aura changé._

II

 _Je ne suis plus que ténèbres et vengeance  
Je veux vous voir décrépir, pourrir comme les insectes répugnants  
Que vous êtes tous les uns comme les autres  
Dans un abîme de merde grouillante  
Vous n'êtes que des immondices, des larves rampantes_

Anorexia Nervosa, Tragedia Dekadencia

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Il était venu pour obtenir plus de puissance, et c'était toujours son objectif. Il pouvait encore y arriver. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours depuis son arrivée.

Combien de temps cela faisait ? Les souterrains d'Orochimaru ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Ils vivaient comme des taupes, et il en perdait la notion du temps. Chaque jour – ou plutôt, chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait – il devait se répéter son objectif pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé cette créature s'emparer de lui. Orochimaru voulait son corps comme réincarnation pour la prochaine étape de sa conquête de la vie éternelle. Mais en attendant qu'il soit prêt... Il le désirait d'une manière beaucoup plus prosaïque et banale.

Ça avait commencé dès le premier jour. Il avait perdu sa virginité dans un souvenir confus, douloureux, et gerbant. Et pourtant, dès l'instant où il avait rencontré cet homme, il avait su qu'il aurait beaucoup à lui apprendre. Malgré la répulsion fondamentale qu'il lui inspirait, dès le début, Orochimaru l'avait envoûté. Ensorcelé. Orochimaru avait le talent des serpents qu'il employait : il vous fascinait jusqu'à l'absurde. Sasuke le voyait comme un prédateur, un empoisonneur, mais quand il tombait sous l'emprise de ses pupilles verticales, il perdait la plus grande partie de sa conscience de lui-même.

Quand Orochimaru était apparu, avec sa silhouette longue et mince auréolée de cheveux noirs, le timbre douceâtre de sa voix, les promesses implicites de ses longues mains blanches et délicates, tout avait concouru à le soumettre.

Dès le premier putain de jour.

Sasuke était allé chercher, et avait trouvé, l'un des êtres les plus dangereux au monde. À dessein. Et maintenant, chaque jour qui passait, il perdait davantage de son identité, de son équilibre mental. Et continuait à croire que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Parce que rien au monde n'aurait pu le convaincre qu'il existait un sacrifice trop grand pour trouver la force d'affronter Itachi.

Et même... Plus c'était difficile, plus il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, plus il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie : son frère était un génie, et pour le rattraper, pour, ne serait-ce que se hisser un tout petit peu à sa hauteur, il allait devoir renoncer à son amour propre, abdiquer son droit de posséder son propre corps, abandonner la plupart des choses qu'il croyait savoir. Il avait déjà cédé à son ambition toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il pouvait aller encore plus loin.

Sa haine était parfaite, pure. Quoi qu'en dise Itachi. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de haine, comment aurait-il pu accepter les mains froides et sèches d'Orochimaru serrées sur ses hanches, ses serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de son corps... Et cet ordre... ou plutôt cette promesse ?

 _« Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu reviendras tous les jours à la même heure. Je te veux... Sasuke-kun. »_

Puis, Orochimaru avait ajouté une autre chose qui le terrifiait encore davantage que la perspective de céder son corps à l'un des ninjas légendaires de Konoha.

Il le lui avait promis.

 _Tu finiras par aimer ça..._

III

 _I'm as the indifferent children of the earth  
As my heritage, a thousand humans died within my hand  
A thousand lives, God offered me  
The sublime hatred which fills my heart...  
I'm God's anger and nothing more_

Anorexia Nervosa, _Tragedia Dekadencia_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il rassembla les draps en boule contre son ventre et se tourna vers le mur. Il savait déjà qui c'était : cet imbécile de Kabuto. Il ne voulait pas le voir, et encore moins entendre ses ordres. Il ne supportait pas que le sous-fifre à lunettes d'Orochimaru se comporte avec lui comme s'il lui devait quoi que ce soit. Pour qui il se prenait, Kabuto ? Orochimaru ne voulait même pas de lui comme vaisseau. Il n'était qu'un accessoire dispensable. Dès le premier instant, Sasuke l'avait haï. Supporter son existence lui était devenu presque aussi difficile que d'endurer l'intérêt très particulier que son nouveau mentor lui vouait.

Avant de quitter Konoha, il avait vaguement envisagé la possibilité qu'Orochimaru cherche à se rapprocher physiquement de lui, mais il l'avait fait comme on envisage un cancer à soixante ans : une possibilité lointaine, pas vraiment crédible, pas vraiment digne qu'on s'y attarde quand on est jeune et bien portant. Et maintenant que c'était arrivé, il redoutait chaque nouvelle journée. Orochimaru prenait en charge son entraînement comme prévu, et Sasuke avait déjà commencé à apprendre de nouvelles techniques, même si le plus gros de l'entraînement consistait à subir des injections issues des dernières expériences de son maître, et à tenter de maîtriser le chakra qu'il transfusait directement de son corps au sien, exactement comme une perfusion sanguine. Le chakra d'Orochimaru était partout en lui, il avait colonisé son corps, et il lui semblait qu'il parasitait aussi son esprit. Le chakra d'un ninja n'est jamais neutre : il porte en lui la puissance, le goût, la couleur, la qualité, la personnalité entière d'un combattant. Et en se nourrissant du chakra d'Orochimaru, Sasuke se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la raison.

Et bien sûr, c'était sans compter le fait que son nouveau maître le voulait de toutes les manières possibles. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que son corps s'y adapte, de sorte à ce que ça devienne pratiquement une routine. Bien sûr, il avait toujours peur en franchissant le seuil du laboratoire où Orochimaru l'attendait tous les jours. Mais une sorte de passivité léthargique avait emporté la peur et la douleur initiales.

Et ce fut dans le même état d'esprit qu'il envoya chier Kabuto, et qu'il se lava et s'habilla en vue de son rendez-vous avec son maître. Plus rien ne pouvait le toucher. Comment aurait-il pu être vulnérable ? Sa vie s'était arrêtée au cours de sa petite enfance. Personne au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal qu'Itachi ne lui en avait déjà fait. Il était un corps et un cœur de glace, un objet, un jouet, et pourtant il n'appartenait à personne, parce que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il parcourut les couloirs souterrains qui se ressemblaient tous avec l'aisance d'un troglodyte. Ce jour-là, tout aurait dû aller aussi bien que possible dans sa nouvelle vie à la con, si les directives d'Orochimaru ne l'avaient pas laissé aussi troublé : cette fois, le rendez-vous n'était pas fixé au laboratoire, mais dans la chambre du ninja légendaire. Un endroit que Sasuke n'avait jamais visité, et dans lequel il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre.

Entrer dans l'intimité de son mentor, bourreau et sauveur ? Non. Il pouvait accepter ses attouchements, il pouvait même le laisser le violer et se regarder en face dans le miroir le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas entrer dans son intimité. C'était une limite à ne pas franchir pour sauvegarder sa santé mentale.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'y rendait ?

Parce qu'il avait déjà tout accepté. Il était bien trop tard pour reculer. Et peu importait comment ça le faisait se sentir. Il continuait à croire qu'en lui donnant sa puissance, Orochimaru lui donnerait aussi les moyens de survivre à son cauchemar. Quand bien même il incarnait l'un des instigateurs de ce cauchemar. Sasuke n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'y croire. Il avait déjà passé le point de non retour, et maintenant, il était tout seul. Il avait cherché à tuer Naruto, il avait ignoré Kakashi, il avait repoussé Sakura. Maintenant, la partie se jouait entre lui et la mort. Il vaincrait Orochimaru.

Sa résolution était forte, elle pulsait en lui en accompagnant chacun des battements de son cœur tandis qu'il poussait la porte de la chambre de son maître.

Mais toute la résolution du monde ne fait jamais pâlir la peur, ni le dégoût.

Ni le désir.

IV

 _Each time I look outside my mother dies  
I feel my back is changing shape  
(When they get to you)  
When the worm consumes the boy it's never_

 _Ever considered rape_

 _Prick your finger it is done  
The moon has now eclipsed the sun  
The angel has spread its wings  
The time has come for bitter things_

Marilyn Manson, _Cryptorchid_

Orochimaru l'attendait étendu sur son lit, entièrement nu, le rideau de ses cheveux bleu noir esquissant les contours de son menton, de son épaule dressée, de l'angle beaucoup trop aigu de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ressemblait à un tableau d'Ingres : il y avait trop de vertèbres dans la courbure de son dos, et ça le rendait aussi beau que terrifiant. Kabuto referma la porte derrière lui et Sasuke se retrouva immobilisé à l'entrée, à contempler cet être qui voulait le dévorer, et pour qui il éprouvait malgré lui de la fascination.

À le contempler ainsi, depuis le seuil, il ignorait complètement s'il voulait le rejoindre dans son lit ou tourner les talons et s'enfuir... une nouvelle fois.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir accepter de sentir encore une fois ses mains sur son corps, sa langue, et encore moins les serpents qu'il semblait pouvoir tirer à volonté de sa bouche.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Il l'avait déjà fait. S'il se refusait à Orochimaru, où irait-il ? Il n'avait plus de foyer, plus de famille, plus d'amis. Il n'avait que cet être révulsant qui l'attendait sur le lit, et ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer, c'était qu'une part de lui avait vraiment envie de s'abandonner à lui, vraiment envie de se lover dans les creux et les courbes de son corps sec et féminin, envie de sentir sa peau frémir au contact de ses ongles taillés en pointe, envie de goûter à sa langue bifide, envie de sentir ses serpents s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses.  
Et toute ces choses, il les redoutait autant qu'il les voulait.

« Tu hésites, Sasuke-kun ? Tu t'es pourtant montré _si peu_ farouche. »

Sa manière d'insister sur les mots lui foutaient des poignards dans le ventre.

 _L'art de la manipulation. Rappelle-toi, Sasuke. Il a abusé de toi et il essaie de te faire croire que tu l'as bien voulu. Il essaie de te contrôler._

Il s'approcha du lit. Défit son obi. Laissa tomber son kimono à ses pieds. Frémit en sentant les pupilles verticales sur son corps dévoilé.

« Sasuke-kun... »

Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres comme un chat, et Sasuke abdiqua au moins sur ce point : quand son maître déployait son art de la séduction, il était pris au piège. Comme une mangouste devant le cobra. Il avait autant envie de rester que de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il s'approcha encore, posa un pied sur le matelas, l'autre reposant toujours sur les dalles froides. Il laissa Orochimaru égarer son regard sur les parties de son corps qu'il était le seul à avoir vues. Il attendit, crispé, soumis à l'interrogatoire muet des yeux verts opalescents qui aimaient son corps, faute de l'aimer, lui. Orochimaru ne savait rien de lui, rien d'autre que ce que tout le monde savait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'on le connaisse. Il berçait sa haine dans l'intimité. Il parvenait, non pas à s'aimer, mais à s'accepter, tant que personne n'essayait de nouer des liens avec lui. Orochimaru et lui étaient-ils si différents ? Qui pouvait vraiment se targuer de connaître ce ninja honni par l'ensemble de la communauté ? Tsunade ? Jiraya ? Sasuke en doutait. Et ni lui ni Orochimaru n'avait besoin de ces souvenirs, ni du soutien de ceux qu'ils avaient quittés. Ils avaient choisi la solitude, et ce qui les liait aujourd'hui, contrairement à lui à Naruto, ce n'était pas la compréhension et l'empathie, mais le besoin.

Il grimpa sur le lit.

En un seul mouvement, Orochimaru le renversa. Il attrapa ses poignets et fit peser son corps sur le sien, le surplomba, sculptural et irréel comme une statue animée par nécromancie.

« Tu es enfin venu à moi, Sasuke-kun... Est-ce que ça signifie que tu en as envie ? »

Avant d'attendre la réponse, il fourra sa langue bifide au fond de sa bouche. Sasuke se raidit, un réflexe de haut-le-cœur lui paralysant la poitrine. Les mains d'Orochimaru descendirent sur sa taille. Il bougea involontairement le bassin, invitant l'une des mains à glisser sur son entrejambe et s'emparer de son sexe. Il s'écarta des lèvres d'Orochimaru, plus choqué par le baiser que tout ce qu'il s'était produit auparavant, mais ne rencontra dans sa confusion qu'un visage souriant.

« N'ai pas peur, Sasuke-kun. Tu as le droit d'apprécier. Tu y es même encouragé. »

Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra encore, au bord de la panique. _Apprécier ?_ Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Même si le contact de cette langue humide qui remontait le long de sa trachée lui fichait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Même si les ongles plantés entre ses cuisses lui donnaient le plus grand mal pour se maîtriser en provoquant le désir irrépressible d'écarter les jambes. Même si le parfum doux-amer d'Orochimaru lui courait sur les nerfs et lui faisait tourner la tête, assez pour qu'il oublie temporairement ce qu'il était venu chercher ici.

Mais le ninja légendaire n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser parlementer. Chez lui, dans sa volonté implacable, dans sa poigne, dans ses yeux rivés sur sa proie, le doute n'existait pas.

Sasuke observa, tétanisé, deux serpents blancs jumeaux sortir de la bouche d'Orochimaru, puis ramper sur ses bras, et il ne parvint même pas à se débattre quand les reptiles s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets avant de les tirer vers la tête de lit. Ils s'arrimèrent au cadre de bois et se contractèrent autour de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa circulation coupée. Orochimaru eut un rire bas, presque doux, et se recula pour mieux observer sa proie prisonnière. Puis, sa langue jaillit et s'étira jusqu'à se transformer en une parodie grotesque d'organe humain. Sasuke ferma les yeux, trop effrayé pour regarder, et la sentit s'enrouler autour de son corps, fouiller son épiderme, ses aisselles trempées de sueur, agacer sa nuque trop sensible, descendre tout le long de son dos jusqu'à s'immiscer entre ses fesses et rouler sur les contours de son anus, déclenchant en lui une réaction immédiate de plaisir, même s'il n'en voulait pas. Car les délices que lui procuraient la langue d'Orochimaru, c'était autant de parcelles de lui-même qu'il lui cédait, et il ne voulait pas lui donner quoi que ce soit. Orochimaru pouvait le violer, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir son âme. Et pourtant, ses coups de langue appelaient en lui une réponse vive, l'obligeaient à courber le dos, à gémir. Et il la sentait, cette satisfaction qui vibrait dans ses entrailles, ce besoin qu'il se découvrait de s'abandonner, de s'oublier, de se donner. Orochimaru l'avait déjà pénétré, mais il n'avait rien éprouvé de semblable. Quelque chose en lui s'éveillait, piaffait en lui, se rebiffait quand il essayait de le réprimer. Orochimaru le tenait. Ses mains glacées sur son corps, l'abdomen sans fin des serpents qui enserraient ses membres, sa langue tout aussi interminable qui le caressait à plusieurs endroits de son corps en simultané... Il avait refusé la sécurité, la stabilité, l'honneur, le bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire une seule seconde que la langue, les yeux et les mains d'Orochimaru pourraient revendiquer ce qu'il avait toujours refusé à quiconque.

Et alors même qu'il s'enfonçait dans la noirceur de sa défaite, l'orgasme montait en lui avec la brutalité de l'évidence. Quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la personne qu'il était, Orochimaru le déshabillait de ses craintes, de ses inhibitions, et même de ses désirs. Sasuke n'avait jamais prévu qu'il en arriverait à ce point. Et pourtant, il y était. Il savait qu'Orochimaru se servirait de lui, mais il ignorait que son corps réagirait aussi puissamment à sa présence.

Les serpents ne le lâchèrent jamais, et leurs petites têtes triangulaires à deux doigts de son visage auraient suffi à le faire crier d'horreur, mais c'était sans compter sur la langue d'Orochimaru qui continuait de le forcer à jouir. Il serra les paupières pour étouffer ses stupides larmes, et putain, il n'avait même pas mal. Mais quand il se sentit pénétré, quelque chose s'arracha à son âme. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir, alors même que les tressaillements du plaisir travaillaient son corps et le forçaient à battre en retraite devant son amant. Il en était réduit à une boule de nerfs gémissante, mais quand ce fut terminé, il n'attendit pas une seule seconde après que les serpents relâchent leur emprise. Il sauta au bas du lit, renfila ses vêtements et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura à chaudes larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il douta d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Puis, il se roula dans ses couvertures en essayant d'oublier le plaisir et la honte, mais il s'endormit avec des fantasmes tordus au lieu des bonnes résolutions attendues. Orochimaru avait su captiver une part de lui qu'il avait cru verrouillée. Et il devait pourtant continuer à se défendre, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive si nécessaire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre, parce qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée : se retrouver l'emprise de l'homme qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser. Autant pour ces putain de certitudes, celles-là même qu'il avait reproché à tout le monde, sauf à lui-même.

 _Kakashi sensei, j'ai compris. Sauf que la leçon que vous m'avez donnée n'était pas la bonne. J'espère qu'on s'en souviendra tous les deux._

* * *

 **Orochimaru est pour moi de la même famille que Marilyn Manson, dans le genre attirant et répugnant. Cette fois encore, si votre curiosité vous y porte, regardez le live de** _ **Sweet Dreams**_ **au 'Bizarre Festival'. L'ambivalence qu'il dégage entre énergie érotique et une aura malsaine, voire terrifiante, me parle complètement. Dans tous les cas, regardez au moins pour les jupes et les bas des musiciens, parce que merde, c'est sexy ! ;) (bon, après, si vous voulez** _ **vraiment**_ **un truc sexy as hell... Allez regarder le clip de** _ **Long Hard Road Out of Hell.**_ **Je reconnais qu'il faut une certaine sensibilité à ce style ;)**


	4. Solitudes

**Hello tous, bienvenue et re-bienvenue :)**

 **Cette fois, on s'intéresse à ce qui se passe du côté d'Itachi. Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic sur lui, sachez qu'il n'a pas changé... Donc... eh bien... y a de la débauche à prévoir ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : Solitudes**

« C'est à cause de l'amour que les sacrifices sont apparus... que la haine est née... Et que l'on peut ressentir la douleur. »

Nagato

I

Quatre ans dans l'Akatsuki, ça avait été long. Même très long.

Itachi avait intégré cette organisation criminelle pour en surveiller le chef. Le _véritable_ chef, celui qui se cachait derrière Nagato. Cet homme qui prétendait être Madara lui-même... Itachi n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais il voulait découvrir sa véritable identité. Car c'était un Uchiwa, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il possédait un sharingan, Itachi en était certain, même s'il n'avait jamais vu son visage, toujours dissimulé derrière un masque.

Au sein de l'Akatsuki, la vie n'était pas simple. Il avait des ordres, et se débrouillait – quand il le pouvait – pour les contourner afin de ne pas tuer d'innocents. Cela dit, les choses s'étaient un peu améliorées depuis le départ d'Orochimaru. En sa présence, Itachi avait dû rester sur ses gardes en permanence, quand bien même ils étaient partenaires, car il savait que son compatriote de Konoha n'avait qu'un seul désir en tête : lui arracher les yeux. Littéralement. Quand il avait finalement essayé, Itachi l'avait vaincu. Orochimaru n'étant pas du genre à se montrer bon perdant, suite à sa défaite, il avait définitivement quitté l'organisation.

Il restait bien un membre de l'Akatsuki qui voulait sa mort, mais Itachi se méfiait moins de celui-là. Deidara n'avait pas le niveau d'Orochimaru, et en plus, Itachi et lui n'étaient pas dans la même équipe. Ce dont il était reconnaissant, car il en était venu à apprécier son partenaire actuel. Kisame ne lui avait jamais confié l'histoire de sa vie, mais Itachi sentait chez lui une forme de noblesse qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver ici. De plus, Kisame lui avait donné des raisons d'avoir confiance en lui... Après sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke, Itachi avait été malade pendant trois jours. Il s'était trouvé incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans le vomir aussitôt, et, vidé de ses forces, il était resté allongé pendant des jours sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'attendre. Son dos lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir. Et pendant tout ce temps là, Kisame l'avait veillé. Sans poser de questions. Il s'était contenté de subvenir à ses besoins et de lui tenir compagnie. Il lui avait même fait la lecture. Et prétendu ne rien remarquer quand il pleurait.

En torturant son petit frère de la manière la plus immonde qui soit, Itachi avait empêché Sasuke de vaciller dans sa résolution. Il lui avait donné des armes contre lui, il avait fait en sorte qu'il emprunte le bon chemin, celui qui lui gagnerait sa place dans le petit monde fermé de Konoha, celui-là même qui haïssait leur famille. Itachi s'accrochait à sa résolution, à sa croyance, à l'ultime objectif de son existence : avec Sasuke commencerait une nouvelle ère pour les Uchiwa. C'était sa conviction, son idéal, le rêve de sa vie.

Mais si Itachi avait toujours placé les idées et les valeurs avant les sentiments personnels, parfois, son corps se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un dieu, et qu'il avait encore un cœur. C'est pourquoi ce qu'il avait dû faire à Sasuke, à son propre frère... À son _petit_ frère... Ça l'avait anéanti. Il l'avait poussé sur une voie très sombre, un chemin qui le protégerait sans doute, mais ce ne serait pas sans sacrifice. Itachi aimait à se répéter qu'il avait agi comme il le fallait, mais en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée du réel impact de ses actions sur son frère. Il prenait des risques calculés, mais il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'il ait détruit Sasuke, auquel cas tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici serait vain. Il avait commis nombre d'atrocités dans sa vie, et maintenant, chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne voyait que les sharingans et il lui semblait souvent qu'il était pris au piège de son propre genjutsu. Il avait forcé Sasuke à revivre le massacre de leur famille, mais lui aussi le revivait. Tous les jours. Une partie de lui n'avait jamais quitté Konoha. Une partie de lui demeurait encore avec ses parents agenouillés dans leur chambre en attendant qu'il leur porte le coup fatal. Une partie de lui était encore là-bas, tétanisée, devant leurs sourires tristes. Le sourire de personnes qui avaient _accepté_ leur destin. Il y avait même de la fierté dans les yeux de son père, ce jour-là. Et de l'amour.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Itachi devait rassembler ses forces pour ne pas prendre le chemin le plus court vers la sortie. Celui-là même qui le tentait depuis des années, et auquel il renonçait jour après jour, pour pouvoir atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Tant que Sasuke serait en vie, lui aussi le resterait. Et il mourrait de la main de son frère. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Aujourd'hui, malgré tout, il allait mieux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans l'une des planques de l'Akatsuki, sa préférée : une grande maison en bois au bord d'un lac isolé en pleine montagne. Il avait laissé ouverte la porte coulissante donnant sur la terrasse, et, assis sur le seuil, il était occupé à se peindre les ongles des pieds quand Deidara fit son entrée sans prévenir. Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil et poursuivit son œuvre. Le jeune blond était sans doute encore venu lui chercher des noises. Il n'avait jamais digéré le fait qu'Itachi l'ait piégé avec son genjutsu pour l'obliger à rejoindre l'Akatsuki, et depuis, il ne manquait pas une occasion de le contrarier. Ou plutôt de _tenter_ de le contrarier, puisqu'Itachi trouvait ses petits jeux plutôt amusants. Cette fois encore, ça ne loupa pas. Deidara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança d'un ton provocateur :

« Dis donc, Itachi, c'est vrai que t'as couché avec la moitié de l'Akatsuki ?

— Oui, répondit Itachi d'un ton indifférent, ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber le blond.

— Euh... T'es sérieux, là ?

— Oui, répéta Itachi, concentré sur ses ongles.

— Et tu dis ça sans aucune gêne ?!

— Tu n'en as eu aucune à me poser la question. »

Ça commençait à bouillir sous le crâne du blond, qui n'avait pas assez réfléchi et se demandait maintenant comme il allait se tirer de cette conversation embarrassante. Il opta donc pour ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, même s'il aurait dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas sur Itachi : il continua à tenter de le provoquer.

« Et donc.. Tu coucherais avec moi ? »

Itachi réprima un sourire.

« Non. »

La calme réplique eut l'effet escompté : Deidara rougit encore plus, n'ayant pas prévu qu'une réponse négative le toucherait dans son orgueil et le mettrait en rogne.

« Pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— J'évite de coucher avec les gens qui veulent ma mort, répondit tranquillement Itachi.

— Ah ! C'est pour ça, alors ! Parce que je peux pas croire que tu me trouves plus moche que Hidan. Il a tout du pseudo-beau gosse, lui ! »

Silence d'Itachi, qui admira ses orteils. Il était presque content que Deidara soit venu le harceler. Il s'avérait divertissant.

« Tu ne me trouves pas moche, si ? » reprit Deidara, inquiet malgré lui. La beauté, c'était très important pour lui. Après tout, il était un artiste. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être moche.

« Non, répondit Itachi.

— Attirant, alors ?

— Oui.

— Punaise ! Tu réponds toujours par monosyllabes ? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Kisame doit vraiment se faire chier avec toi. À moins que... vous vous occupiez autrement ? »

Itachi leva les yeux et fixa le jeune impertinent.

« Et d'où vient cette soudaine curiosité ? À t'écouter, on pourrait croire que c'est surtout toi qui as envie de coucher avec moi. »

Deidara passa à l'écarlate.

« T'es bien prétentieux, toi ! Ça te ressemble bien, tiens ! Et gnagnagna, j'appartiens à l'un des clans les plus illustres de Konoha, et gnagnagna, je suis tellement canon que personne me résiste... Pff ! »

Il tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas digne. Itachi se permit un petit rire. Maintenant, il était presque sûr que Deidara reviendrait à l'attaque. Il avait semé le doute et le trouble dans son esprit, mais il fallait dire que c'était plutôt facile avec un jeune homme aussi impulsif.

Quand on a la vie d'Itachi, on se divertit comme on peut.

II

Son second visiteur du jour fut Kisame. Itachi n'avait pas bougé de sa place, face au lac. Son coéquipier s'assit à côté de lui, et ils regardèrent la nuit tomber sur le paysage. L'air était si immobile et transparent qu'on pouvait voir les premières étoiles se refléter sur les eaux, au zénith d'un ciel peint en turquoise profond. Comme toujours, Itachi apprécia la présence silencieuse de son partenaire. Il devinait en lui des blessures similaires aux siennes, un passé de sacrifices et de mensonges. Ce lien rendait les paroles inutiles, même si, de temps à autres, Kisame cherchait à en savoir davantage sur lui. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs ce soir, en demandant :

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça à ton frère ? Sachant que ça t'a littéralement rendu malade ? »

Itachi ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il secoua la tête en silence.

Kisame poussa un léger soupir.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi par ceux que tu as protégés ? insista-t-il. Ceux qui ont exigé tous les sacrifices ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que ce qu'on appelle le bien commun... c'était peut-être une autre façon de nommer le mal ?

— Je suis déjà devenu une définition du mal à moi tout seul, répondit Itachi d'une voix monocorde. Je l'ai accepté, parce que mes actions le protégeront. À la fin.

— Tu en es sûr, Itachi ?

— Je dois l'être. Il est ma dernière raison de vivre. »

Autour d'eux, on entendait les stridulations discrètes des grillons, et des lucioles flottaient entre les roseaux qui bordaient le lac.

« Il y a une chose que je peux te dire », reprit finalement Itachi.

Son coéquipier tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Itachi, d'humeur aux confidences ? Étrange. En même temps, Kisame ne l'avait jamais vu non plus dans l'état où il s'était trouvé ces derniers jours. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait pensé que c'était un individu imbu de lui-même qui se murait dans le silence parce qu'il considérait autrui indigne de sa parole, mais il avait vite compris qu'Itachi était un homme hanté. Son silence ressemblait à celui des vieux vétérans : c'était le silence de ceux qui en ont trop vu, trop fait. Ceux qui sont abîmés au-delà du pouvoir réparateur de la parole.

« Je t'écoute », dit-il, encourageant.

Itachi baissa les yeux et examina ses mains, qui avaient subi le même traitement que ses orteils cet après-midi. Il semblait... hésitant.

« J'ai laissé quelqu'un à Konoha, dit-il finalement. Quelqu'un que... je pense... que j'aimais. »

Kisame haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais douté que son partenaire puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiments, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'en ouvre à lui. Il se sentit honoré, et le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

« Il a été le seul à avoir jamais été un ami pour moi. Et je voulais... J'avais envie de rester avec lui. Même en sachant que c'était impossible, même en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'avais envie de vivre avec lui. De traverser l'existence à ses côtés. Je crois que.. Il me manque, Kisame. »

Son partenaire hocha la tête.

« C'est lui qui s'occupe de Sasuke, poursuivit Itachi. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir quand j'ai dû partir. Il ne le laissera pas tomber. Quoi que je puisse faire ou dire. »

Kisame fut impressionné par l'assurance d'Itachi à ce sujet. D'après son expérience, personne ne méritait une telle confiance, mais il respectait ses sentiments.

« Est-ce qu'il éprouve la même chose ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

— Après ce que j'ai fait ? Kisame, j'ai outrepassé toute les limites qui existent en ce monde. Je suis devenu un monstre. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, personne ne peut aimer un monstre. »

Kisame ignorait si c'était vrai ou non, et surtout si Itachi et lui étaient vraiment des monstres. Peut-être, après tout, qu'une telle chose n'existait pas. Et soudain, peut-être ému malgré lui par les paroles d'Itachi, il éprouva pour la première fois le désir de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait fait.

« J'ai tué tous mes coéquipiers. »

Itachi frémit. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, et prononça les mots qui étaient tabou, même pour lui.

« J'ai tué toute ma famille, à l'exception de Sasuke. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit. Sans doute parce que Kisame avait eu le courage de son aveu, et qu'il sentait qu'il était juste qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Plus un seul mot ne fut prononcé ce soir-là. Ils laissèrent le silence confus de la nuit engloutir les questions informulées, les ténèbres recouvrir leurs crimes et leurs regrets. Comme ils le faisaient toujours, ils se tinrent compagnie mutuellement, en silence. Au milieu de la nuit, Kisame finit par partir, et Itachi alla s'étendre sur son futon, mais garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à l'aube.

III

Comme Itachi l'avait prévu, Deidara revint à la charge dès le lendemain. L'aîné des Uchiwa peinait encore à se remettre, et ce matin-là, il procédait à des étirements face au soleil levant. Quand il ressortait d'une période de maux de dos aussi douloureuse, il avait toujours l'impression de devoir réapprendre à son dos à soutenir le reste de son corps, comme s'il devait chaque fois réapprivoiser tous les muscles, tous les os, toutes les articulations. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et appréciait pleinement la fraîcheur matinale qui incitait en douceur ses nerfs à se réapproprier autre chose que la douleur trop familière. Il reprenait la maîtrise sur son propre corps, minute après minute. Et ces exercices familiers lui faisaient toujours beaucoup de bien, à tel point que la visite impromptue du blond ne gâcha en rien sa sérénité.

Mieux, elle l'amusa presque aussitôt, car il pouvait sentir à plusieurs mètres, et sans le regarder, le trouble de Deidara face à son corps dénudé dans la lumière pâle du matin.

Cela dit, la première phrase de l'artiste de l'Akatsuki n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Tu avais raison, hier. C'est vrai, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. »

Itachi abandonna ses exercices et s'assit en tailleur, face à Deidara.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, remarqua-t-il.

— Et si je te disais que ça contribuerait peut-être à diminuer mon envie de te faire la peau ?

— Pourquoi prendrais-je ce risque ?

— Vois ça comme une proposition de cessez-le-feu. »

Itachi contempla longuement le blond, puis se leva, et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux dire... » Il laissa ses lèvres errer très près de la bouche de Deidara. « ...que tu as plus envie de moi qu'envie de me tuer ?

— C'est... à négocier. »

Tiens... Soit Deidara avait subitement appris à maîtriser les arcanes du mensonge, soit Itachi lui avait fait plus forte impression qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Inattendu, mais intéressant. Deidara était impulsif et irréfléchi, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il change d'avis du jour au lendemain, vu qu'il était déjà capable d'en changer plusieurs fois par jour sur le même sujet, et avec la même conviction à chaque fois.

Itachi se recula et observa le blond, qui fuyait son regard. Sans doute par peur de ses sharingans.

« J'accepte ta proposition, dit finalement l'aîné des Uchiwa. Je te promets même de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas besoin de voir mes yeux. »

Sans autre forme de procès – des fois que le blond change encore d'avis – Itachi défit le manteau de Deidara et le fit glisser sur ses épaules, puis s'agenouilla pour déboucler sa ceinture et descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Quand Itachi le prit dans sa bouche, il serra les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Bon sang, il savait s'y prendre... Il suffit de quelques instants pour l'amener au bord du point de non retour. Personne ne l'avait jamais sucé comme ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'Itachi soit doué _en tout_?! Ça l'aurait foutu en rogne s'il ne prenait pas un tel pied. Il prenait même _un peu trop_ son pied, et n'avait pas du tout envie de subir l'humiliation d'éjaculer après une minute. Il se recula et regarda ailleurs en disant :

« Tu vas trop vite, Itachi... »

Il put le voir sourire du coin de l'œil. Enfoiré d'Uchiwa... Il craignait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il pouvait bien regarder tout le reste, non ? De toute façon, il ne put guère faire autrement quand Itachi retira ses sous-vêtements, le laissant admirer la totalité de son corps mince, ciselé dans la lumière du matin comme une sculpture réalisée avec une délicatesse et un sens des proportions à toute épreuve. Une fois encore, Deidara sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement complexé, et pourtant, à côté d'Itachi, il se sentait soudain gauche et se demandait s'il n'avait pas des bourrelets.

 _Sérieusement, Deidara ?! Reprends-toi un peu !_

Itachi revint vers lui, se tourna dos à lui, et guida l'une de ses mains sur sa verge. Deidara se figea, surpris par le parfum un peu sucré qui émanait des cheveux d'Itachi. Son corps le frôlait, délicieusement proche, délicieusement tentant. Il pressa sa verge contre les fesses de son partenaire, qui réagit aussitôt en poussant un léger soupir. Dans sa main, sa queue se raidit davantage. Deidara se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un peu déstabilisé. Il raffermit sa poigne tout en appuyant son bassin fermement contre le postérieur de l'aîné des Uchiwa, qui soupira encore, mais plus fort, cette fois. Deidara posa les lèvres sur son cou et le lécha avec lenteur. Un gémissement délicat vint lui indiquer que son geste était apprécié. Il continua un moment, puis planta ses dents dans sa peau et le mordilla tout en le suçotant et cette fois, Itachi posa la main sur celle qui tenait sa queue et la comprima tout en se frottant à l'entrejambe de Deidera, qui sentit de nouveau la situation lui échapper.

« Euh... J'imagine que tu as du lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à la manœuvre sensuelle qui l'excitait un peu trop.

— Impatient, je vois ? » fit Itachi d'une voix presque normale, en dépit de son souffle court.

Deidara se raidit, prêt à se vexer, mais son amant s'écarta de lui pour aller lui chercher ledit lubrifiant. Toujours sans le regarder, il s'agenouilla sur son futon, et se contenta de tourner la tête de côté pour murmurer par-dessus son épaule :

« Moi aussi, je le suis. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai choisi la prudence. »

 _Longtemps qu'il en avait envie ?_

Cette phrase annula tout l'inconfort de Deidara en soufflant violemment sur les braises déjà ardentes de son désir. Il rejoignit Itachi sur le futon et passa à la phase deux avec l'agressivité et l'impulsivité qui le caractérisaient bien mieux que l'hésitation qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là. Depuis son entrée à l'Akatsuki, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'exprimer la rancœur qu'il ruminait, mais Itachi lui offrait là une occasion de revanche, même si elle ne prenait pas du tout la forme qu'il avait imaginée. Il posa une main sur la base de sa nuque et poussa pour forcer l'aîné des Uchiwa à se pencher. Avoir Itachi à sa merci, à quatre pattes en attendant qu'il le prenne... Finalement, c'était encore mieux que les scénarios de vengeance qu'il avait élaborés. Il allait bien s'occuper de lui... Jusqu'à le faire supplier... Ça réparerait son orgueil blessé, pensait-il. Et ça promettait d'être absolument délicieux.

À peine avait-il posé ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant entre les fesses de son amant que celui-ci s'agrippait aux draps des deux mains, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

 _Bah mince, c'est qu'il est réceptif, lui..._

Il ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour le préparer suffisamment pour s'assurer d'entrer sans encombres, et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit complètement détendu non plus, c'était plus intéressant quand c'était bien serré... Il le pénétra d'un coup de reins franc et vif, provoquant un sursaut chez son partenaire, qui retint son souffle. Deidara prit quelques instants pour savourer la sensation, l'étroitesse et la chaleur du cul d'Itachi, et réaliser l'incongruité de la situation. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Itachi commença à remuer le bassin, apparemment impatient de sentir les mouvements de sa queue en lui. Deidara agrippa ses hanches des deux mains, se retira presque entièrement, et s'enfonça à nouveau en lui d'un geste brusque. Sa queue tressaillit en entendant Itachi pousser un petit cri. Ça le rendait un peu perplexe, de voir cette personne-là, si différente de l'idéal de maîtrise qu'Itachi incarnait d'ordinaire. Deidara devina alors : lui, il avait son art. Itachi, lui, avait le sexe. Chacun son truc. Mais le principe était le même. Se transcender à travers un mode d'expression.

En fait de « transcendance », Itachi pour sa part aurait plutôt parlé d'annihilation. Il avait toujours aimé le sexe. Il s'en servait de divertissement, de distraction pour meubler ses insomnies, et considérait ces moments comme l'unique plaisir qu'il s'accordait dans la vie. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une vérité plus profonde qu'il ne s'était jamais cachée : le sexe constituait le seul moyen pour lui de devenir entièrement quelque d'autre et de se libérer, l'espace de quelques instants, de tout ce qui le hantait. Quand il couchait avec un homme, il ne pensait à rien. Son corps devenait comme un instrument de musique, il vibrait et chantait, laissant le soin à son partenaire de choisir le rythme et la mélodie. Précoce en ce domaine comme dans tous les autres, la première fois, il devait avoir quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, sa liste de partenaires était sans aucun doute la plus longue de tout Konoha, cela dit, il se souvenait de tous ses amants. Et quand il était seul, il lui arrivait de repenser à l'un ou à l'autre. Ça lui apportait un peu de joie, et cette petite dose d'oubli dont il avait besoin tous les jours pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Deidara n'était pas très expérimenté, mais fougueux. Ce qui lui manquait en délicatesse et en précision, il le compensait par son impétuosité. Se sentir désiré avec une telle intensité, pour Itachi, ça valait bien dix ans d'expérience en plus.

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit sur sa gauche, en direction de la terrasse attenante à sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit Kisame sur le seuil, qui les observait avec une expression impénétrable. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Itachi soutint le regard de son partenaire sans sourciller, l'excitation croissant encore en lui à l'idée d'avoir été surpris en pleine séance 'd'exercices matinaux'. Il se demanda s'il allait rester. Si ça lui plaisait de le voir se faire prendre par Deidara avec un tel abandon, sans pudeur. Contrairement à ce que le blond avait soupçonné, Itachi et Kisame n'avaient jamais couché ensemble. Sans raison particulière. Ça ne s'était simplement pas produit.

Deidara s'arrêta soudain et Itachi devina qu'il avait dû s'apercevoir de l'intrusion.

« Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi », dit Kisame avec un léger sourire.

Itachi garda le silence, mais Deidara répliqua vertement :

« Et tu comptes rester là à mater ? Ça t'excite, espèce de gros pervers ?

— Deidara, j'imagine que tu n'es pas innocent à ce point-là : tu sais quel genre de type tu es en train de fourrer, non ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si les pervers te rebutent, tu as fait une mauvaise pioche, là... »

Chose rare, Itachi eut pratiquement envie d'éclater de rire. Il se contenta de sourire, puis se redressa sur ses genoux et tendit un bras en arrrière pour s'emparer des fesses de Deidara.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas... »

Il sentit son partenaire se raidir. Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, il guida sa main sur sa queue et renversa la tête en arrière, sur son épaule, tout en imprimant à leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre un léger mouvement de va et et vient. Il tourna un peu la tête et croisa le regard de Deidara, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ferma les paupières et sourit.

« Désolé, Deidara, ça arrive chaque fois que je m'envoie en l'air. »

Il savait à quoi ressemblaient ses pupilles à cet instant-là. Un motif rouge et noir dont la complexité avait grandi avec les années, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le dernier niveau de maîtrise. Ce pouvoir niché dans ses yeux était lié à son âme et à son corps, et le désir l'appelait, tout comme n'importe quelle émotion puissante.

Il sentit l'hésitation de Deidara, mais celle-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il le poussa de nouveau pour qu'il se penche en avant, et s'allongea sur son dos en clouant ses mains au matelas, puis lui mordit à la nuque tout en projetant son bassin en avant.

« Vous êtes des tarés », dit-il dans un souffle.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais peu importait. Du moment qu'il continuait... Itachi sentait le plaisir monter dans ses entrailles, une vague colossale qui attendait de déferler. Tout son corps se tendait, ses maux de dos n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir tandis que son bas-ventre se contractait et que ses bras commençaient à trembler sous la pression. Il ne chercha pas à contrôler les plaintes qui lui échappait, ça l'excitait de laisser voir son plaisir, et il savait qu'en général, ça donnait le tournis à ses partenaires. Il tourna la tête et vit Kisame qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le seuil, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son coéquipier, lui, n'avait pas peur de ses pupilles. Il savait qu'Itachi ne s'en servirait pas sur lui, pas sans une excellente raison. L'aîné des Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de l'expression sur le visage de Kisame, mais il ne chercha pas en savoir davantage. Il aimait bien qu'on le regarde. Ça n'était pas arrivé si souvent, car il fallait trouver des amants suffisamment débauchés et peu farouches pour ça, mais c'était déjà arrivé, et il trouvait la sensation grisante. Ce regard extérieur sur un moment privé soulignait encore son caractère intime, presque tabou, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui dont les gens avaient peur ou bien haïssaient. Dans un tel moment, il n'était plus l'un des deux derniers représentants du clan Uchiwa, le surdoué, le criminel, il était juste Itachi.

Il inspira par à-coups tandis qu'il se rapprochait du point culminant et se détacha des yeux de Kisame pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur l'afflux de sensations presque douloureuses qui annonçaient l'orgasme. Le plaisir se libéra avec une violence qui traversa l'ensemble de son corps comme un choc électrique. Ça le laissa étourdi, mais il n'eut pas besoin de patienter très longtemps avant que Deidara n'atteigne lui aussi l'orgasme. Après quoi, il s'accorda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, sentant toujours le regard de Kisame sur son corps luisant de sueur et de semence.

Puis, il se leva et alla prendre un mouchoir sur la table. Il commença à s'essuyer, le sang pulsant dans tous ses membres, la tête légère, totalement indifférent à tout. Il entendit Deidara émettre un juron, en saisit la raison en sentant une verge dure se presser dans le bas de son dos. Il laissa faire Kisame, se demandant simplement si Deidara allait s'énerver. Le blond dut décider qu'après tout, pourquoi pas, car il ne l'entendit plus râler. Kisame attira son bassin vers lui, et Itachi s'appuya des deux mains sur la table. Son coéquipier le pénétra avec plus de douceur que le blond explosif, et au bout de quelques minutes de lent va et vient accompagné de caresses sur son torse et sur sa queue, il bandait de nouveau. Il entendit le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume et en conclut que Deidara n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Alors ça l'intéressait, finalement... Itachi se mordilla la lèvre, de nouveau gagné par l'excitation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Kisame, mais il aimait ce genre de surprise. Son partenaire respirait doucement, son souffle lui frôlant l'oreille.

« Itachi, murmura-t-il. Je savais que tu étais un débauché mais je ne m'étais pas douté à quel point. Si quelqu'un d'autre se pointait après moi, tu le laisserais faire aussi ?

— Oui », répondit Itachi dans un souffle.

Cette réponse sembla électriser Kisame, qui accéléra la cadence. Itachi gémit doucement, enchanté par ce second round. Son coéqupier avait une façon presque tendre de le baiser, ça contrastait agréablement avec ce qu'il venait d'encaisser. Le plaisir avait une qualité différente, plus langoureuse. Il n'en était pas moins intense, et Itachi s'y abandonna comme on se noie, balançant des hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de son partenaire, appréciant sa poigne sur sa queue tandis qu'il le pénétrait dans un va et vient régulier et maîtrisé.

Kisame le fit jouir avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et n'atteigne l'orgasme suite suite à une série de coups de boutoir conclue par un grognement éloquent. Après quoi, il se retira, mais Itachi resta un moment appuyé sur la table, étourdi. Ensuite, il revint à sa futon et s'assit en tailleur. Il jeta un regard à Deidara, qui s'allumait une autre cigarette d'un air un peu rêveur, puis à Kisame, qui se rhabillait en silence. Quand on toqua à la porte, il accorda à son visiteur la permission d'entrer.

IV

En entrant dans la chambre, Nagato fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait de la part d'Itachi... Du coup, il accepta sans un mot la présence d'un Deidara et d'un Kisame à moitié nus, tandis qu'Itachi le regardait sereinement depuis son futon, sans songer à se couvrir.

« Itachi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu préférerais peut-être l'entendre en privé.

— Nous sommes une petite organisation, Nagato. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je doute que ça reste confidentiel bien longtemps.

— C'est à propos d'Orochimaru. Et... »

Nagato hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Deidara et Kisame. Ce dernier termina de se rhabiller et quitta la pièce sans mot dire. Deidara, qui n'avait pas son tact, se contenta de le regarder partir, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas du tout.

« Deidara, fiche le camp, dit finalement Nagato. Itachi, ça lui est peut-être égal, mais moi, je préfère lui parler en privé. »

Le blond râla mais s'exécuta.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Nagato se tourna vers Itachi, qui n'avait pas bougé ni changé d'expression.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda l'aîné des Uchiwa.

— Pas exactement. J'ignore toujours où se trouve sa planque, mais des informateurs l'ont aperçu non loin de Konoha. »

Itachi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Il ne se dirigeait pas vers le village, précisa Nagato. Mais il était visiblement venu y chercher quelqu'un.

— Qui ? demanda froidement Itachi.

— Sasuke. Sasuke l'accompagnait. »

Itachi se leva.

« Quand ?

— J'ai eu l'information aujourd'hui, mais ça remonte à deux semaines. Mes informateurs ont eu maille à partir avec des types de l'Anbu qui étaient aussi dans le coin, sans doute eux aussi sur la trace d'Orochimaru... Ou celle de Sasuke. »

Itachi se détourna, se dirigea vers sa commode, prit quelques vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

« Comme tu le sais, depuis qu'il a quitté l'organisation, reprit Nagato, Orochimaru est devenu gênant pour nous. Il détient trop d'informations sensibles. Donc, comme son élimination est dans notre intérêt... Je t'autorise à partir le traquer.

— Je n'attendais pas ta permission, répliqua froidement Itachi sans regarder Nagato. Ma présence ici ne t'est pas acquise. Je sais ce qu'il m'en coûterait de déserter, mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si nécessaire. Va prévenir Kisame. On part retrouver Orochimaru. »

Et voilà que son subordonné lui donnait des ordres, maintenant... Nagato haussa les épaules. Inutile de s'en formaliser : une fois qu'Itachi s'était mis quelque chose en tête...

Laissé seul dans sa chambre, Itachi s'appuya sur sa commode, gagné par une foule d'émotions contradictoires. Il avait prévu cette possibilité. Mais il avait espéré que ça n'arrive pas. Il avait trop compté sur Kakashi. Après ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère, plus personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. C'était de sa faute. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Sasuke devrait trouver un autre moyen de faire évoluer ses sharingans. N'importe quel moyen. Mais pas Orochimaru.

 _Je vais aller le chercher. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même si ça signifie l'échec de tous mes plans. Et même si ça me prends des années pour le trouver._

Troublé, il manqua de sursauter en entendant le voix de Kisame.

« Il paraît qu'on s'en va ? »

Itachi confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Orochimaru tient Sasuke, et je vais le lui reprendre.

— Comment tu comptes le retrouver ?

— On commence par Konoha.

— Euh... pardon ? L'endroit où tu es le plus recherché au monde ?

— Je serai prudent. Mais il faut que je parle à Kakashi.

— Kakashi, hein ? Le ninja copieur ? Le fils du Loup Blanc ? Celui qui possède un sharingan ?

— C'est ça, s'impatienta Itachi.

— Celui qui...

— Kisame. J'ai tout sacrifié. Tout. J'ai joué un jeu très dangereux avec mon petit frère. Mais je n'ai jamais prévu de le sacrifier, lui. C'est pourquoi je ne peux le laisser avec Orochimaru. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé, et comme c'est à Kakashi que j'ai... »

Itachi s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas prévu de jamais revoir son sempai quand il s'était confié à Kisame, la veille...

« Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi, intervint Kisame, et je suis bien la dernière personne au monde à pouvoir te juger, pour quoi que ce soit. Itachi... Si tu es un monstre comme tu l'as dit, alors moi aussi. »

Itachi soutint le regard de son coéquipier, et finit par hocher la tête.

« Allons-y, Kisame. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo quittait la planque de l'Akatsuki, observés à distance par un Deidara encore échevelé et perplexe suite à ses expériences matinales.


	5. Samidare

**Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'aime autant _Naruto_. Il n'y a aucune réponse simple à cette question. Mais l'une d'entre elles, c'est qu'il s'agit une fiction magnifiquement mise en scène. Et en tant que telle, elle m'a aidée et m'aide encore à l'heure où je rédige cette note, à surmonter l'insurmontable (rassurez-vous, ma vie n'est pas insurmontable, mais je crois qu'on connaît _tous,_ tôt ou tard, des moments qui nous apparaissent comme tels). C'est ça, la magie de la fiction :) J'ai repensé à l'épisode où Shikamaru tente de faire le deuil d'Azuma. Alors j'ai écouté l'OST, et j'ai écrit ma propre fiction :)**

 **Merci à « Guest » pour tes encouragements ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est court, mais il était nécessaire (et je pense qu'il est assez dense), et de toute façon j'avais besoin de remettre cette fic sur les rails :)**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : si vous êtes là à ce stade vous devez un peu savoir à quoi vous attendre, mais. Cette fic est dark. Ça parle de pensées suicidaires, d'abus sexuels, de tragédies, et la fic peut comporter des passages d'une grande violence, qu'elle soit émotionnelle ou physique. Je veux juste que vous soyez sûrs que vous avez envie de lire ça.**

 **Si vous l'êtes ! N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, et comme toujours, enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE : Samidare**

 _There's a lover in the story  
But the story's still the same  
There's a lullaby for suffering  
And a paradox to blame  
But it's written in the scriptures  
And it's not some idle claim  
You want it darker_

Leonard Cohen, _You want it darker_

* * *

« Le ninja est celui qui sait endurer, résister. […] Laisse-moi t'apprendre une bonne chose : la plus grande qualité d'un shinobi n'est pas dans le nombre de techniques qu'il maîtrise… mais dans sa ténacité. Sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner. »

Jiraya

I

Kakashi fut tiré du sommeil par un croassement insistant. D'ordinaire, il n'y aurait prêté aucune attention : les corbeaux faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie, mais le problème, c'était que celui-ci se trouvait anormalement proche de son lit. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre laissée ouverte, où l'oiseau l'observait, perché sur le rebord, la tête penchée de côté. Au même moment, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Ses réflexes de ninja lui firent se saisir d'un kunai sous son oreiller et bondir au pied du lit, face à la silouhette qui se tenait en retrait, près de la porte. Dans la pénombre, il reconnut le manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. Il ne parvint pas tout de suite à distinguer le visage dissimulé sous le kasa agrémenté de grelots et le col montant du manteau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il intercepta le reflet écarlate des sharingans qu'il baissa son kunai.

« Itachi... »

Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à sa visite, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine en réalisant que c'était bien lui... Ou tout de moins, une version de lui-même. Itachi redressa la tête et Kakashi le vit pleinement dans la lumière de l'aurore. Il n'avait pas du tout changé.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'observer les gens dans leur sommeil », remarqua le ninja copieur, nonchalant davantage par réflexe que par réelle volonté de l'être.

« Je ne suis pas venu t'observer mais te parler », répondit très sérieusement Itachi, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi sous son masque.

Sa personnalité non plus ne semblait guère différente d'autrefois. À l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble, Kakashi aimait se moquer gentiment de son camarade et de son inaptitude à saisir le second degré, et cela même si Kakashi s'en servait presque en permanence. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant qu'Itachi, quand il passait à côté d'un sarcasme, ça lui donnait un côté attachant et vulnérable que Kakashi adorait.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais, dit-il en se rasseyant sur son lit.

— Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici. Je t'attends dans la forêt, à l'est. Près de la cascade.

— Seul ?

— Mon coéquipier est avec moi. Il est fiable.

— Pour un membre de l'Akatsuki ?

— Kakashi... Je suis là pour Sasuke et pour rien d'autre. »

Kakashi soupira.

« Je sais. Je viendrai cette nuit. »

Itachi l'observa encore quelques instants, avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais dans laquelle Kakashi crut lire de la mélancolie, et une nuance d'angoisse. Puis, le corps d'Itachi se désintégra en une douzaine de corbeaux qui s'enfuirent par la fenêtre dans un concert de croassements.

Le ninja copieur resta assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre encadrant un coin de ciel grisé par l'aurore. Il ignora la boule d'appréhension et de culpabilité qui grandissait dans son ventre. Il avait attendu ce moment, et l'avait redouté. Itachi venait lui demander des comptes, et lui, que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Il avait échoué et failli à sa promesse.

Ça avait déjà été difficile d'affronter Naruto et Sakura, la déception et l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux quand il avait annoncé qu'ils devaient cesser leurs recherches et laisser l'Anbu s'en occuper. Il avait même tenté de leur expliquer que Sasuke avait fait son choix, et qu'ils devaient envisager qu'ils l'avaient perdu pour toujours. Mais ses élèves s'étaient montrés totalement sourds à ses arguments. Dans leur tête, c'était l'évidence même : ils retrouveraient leur coéquipier, et ils le rameneraient à Konoha, quel qu'en soit le prix. Kakashi doutait que ce soit aussi simple.

Et maintenant, il allait devoir affronter celui à qui il avait solennellement promis de veiller sur Sasuke. Alors, et même s'il était heureux de revoir Itachi, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce fichu rendez-vous. Si Itachi était là, cela signifiait qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke, mais qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait. Et malheureusement, Kakashi ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il aurait donné ses deux bras pour le savoir. Itachi et Sasuke méritaient mieux, mais Kakashi était impuissant à les aider. Il l'avait toujours été. Il avait assumé la position du professeur, puis du témoin passif. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il savait bien que leur histoire le dépassait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se blâmer de tous leurs malheurs, et pourtant il se sentait terriblement responsable.

 _Tu devrais être habitué, à force. Sasuke n'est jamais que le troisième Uchiwa que tu as laissé tomber._

Obito, Itachi, Sasuke.

Ils lui avaient tous accordé leur confiance. Il les avait tous trahis. Obito était mort, Itachi était devenu le criminel le plus recherché du monde ninja, Sasuke avait échoué dans les griffes d'un être dénué de scrupules et d'empathie.

Et lui ? Il vivait une existence confortable à Konoha avec le foutu œil d'Obito qui l'avait aidé à faire sa place, à devenir ce ninja si puissant. Il avait su laver sa réputation après son père, il avait su gagner le respect du village du Feu. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Obito et Itachi. Et Sasuke n'aurait pas le temps de grandir avant de devenir le genre de personne qui ne vous laisse pas le choix : il n'avait aucun doute que la prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait, il y aurait des morts. Kakashi avait survécu grâce à Obito et il avait une dette envers lui. Il n'avait aucune dette envers Itachi, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse une promesse. Et son karma venait encore de s'alourdir parce qu'il avait perdu son élève, envers qui il avait une responsabilité personnelle, en dehors de tout autre engagement.

Kakashi avait déjà vécu une telle situation, alors il n'en fut pas tellement surpris, pas plus que l'intensité de la douleur ne le prit au dépourvu. Mais le fait de savoir à quoi s'attendre ne signifiait pas qu'il s'était un jour habitué à éprouver, comme on se met brusquement en colère suite à une insulte, le désir impérieux de mettre fin à ses jours.

II

« Désolé, je suis en retard. Je me suis perdu en chemin. »

Appuyé d'une épaule contre un arbre, Kakashi regarda les deux ninjas qui l'attendaient, assis en tailleur sous un gros chêne, apparemment indifférents à la pluie glaciale. L'homme qui accompagnait Itachi avait une étrange allure. Il ne semblait pas... tout à fait humain. Le sourire plein de dents aiguisées et les fentes semblables à des branchies sur ses pommettes, ainsi que le teint légèrement bleuâtre, devaient y être pour quelque chose.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit l'homme-requin.

— Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant à ton sujet, rétorqua Kakashi. Mais à ton allure... particulière, je peux supposer sans avoir trop peur de me tromper que tu dois être Kisame Hoshigaki.

— Tu entends ça, Itachi ? Je suis célèbre ! »

L'aîné des Uchiwa cligna des yeux, indifférent.

« Donc, l'Akatsuki veut mettre la main sur Orochimaru, et vous venez d'obtenir un nouvel indice sur ce qu'il fait de sa vie », dit Kakashi tranquillement.

Le silence d'Itachi ne le surprit pas – ce n'était pas à son intention qu'il s'était montré volontairement provocateur. Celui de Kisame, en revanche, lui fit hausser un sourcil. L'homme-requin le considéra sans aménité, puis déclara :

« Qui n'a pas envie de mettre la main sur Orochimaru ?

— Bonne question, répondit Kakashi.

— Nous perdons notre temps », fit remarquer Itachi.

Il se leva. La lumière de la lune à travers les arbres jouaient dans ses cheveux sombres, d'une teinte un peu plus claire que celle de Sasuke. L'astre nocturne ricocha ensuite sur ses iris noirs, et Kakashi se raidit. Le souvenir du soir où Itachi avait quitté Konoha revint le submerger, et se superposa comme un filtre sur le film du présent. Il avait tellement essayé de ne pas y penser. Et même d'oublier complètement tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et en particulier le moment où Itachi l'avait embrassé. Quand ça s'était produit, il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Il avait failli le laisser partir sans lui rendre son baiser. Aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de douter que c'était vraiment arrivé. Tout cela semblait tellement loin. Dans une autre vie. Et pourtant, à regarder ainsi Itachi, il éprouvait une impression étrange, qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à identifier. Il se rappela la première chose qu'il avait ressentie en le découvrant ce matin dans sa chambre. Du soulagement. De la joie. Après, la culpabilité et le désespoir.

Il se secoua. Le moment n'était pas vraiment adéquat pour se livrer à un petit exercice d'introspection. Itachi le lui avait dit : il était là pour Sasuke et pour rien d'autre. Bien évidemment. Pour quelle autre raison se serait-il risqué à s'approcher à ce point de Konoha ?

« Je ne sais pas où est Sasuke, dit-il, mais je ne pense pas te l'apprendre. »

Itachi planta son regard dans le sien, et Kakashi dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer. Ce n'était pas la peur qui lui donnait envie d'échapper à ce regard. Pas vraiment... Car en définitive, ce regard l'effrayait, mais pas parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Ce que Kakashi voyait dans ses yeux... c'était davantage qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Contrairement à lui, Itachi était encore un jeune homme. Dans sa vie, il avait tout fait trop vite. Et ça se lisait sur son visage. Ce regard-là n'appartenait pas à un homme amer vieilli avant l'âge, mais à un grand-frère inquiet pour son petit frère, à un ninja sacrifié pour le bien commun. Kakashi savait, il le sentait, à quel point Itachi se sentait souillé. Mais en se plongeant dans ses yeux, il voyait tout autre chose. Il ne voyait pas les crimes. Il ne voyait pas le vide avec lequel Itachi devait se réveiller tous les matins.

Il voyait...

 _Merde. C'est toujours lui. Le jeune homme avec qui j'ai fait équipe à l'Anbu. Celui qui avait un faible pour les sucreries. Celui qui m'écoutait patiemment alors qu'il était déjà dix fois meilleur que moi. Celui qui semblait déjà savoir qu'il ne trouverait jamais sa place à Konoha._

Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Pas ses sharingans. Pas la monstruosité qu'on lui prêtait. Pas ses techniques redoutables contre lesquelles Kakashi doutait de pouvoir rivaliser. Pas son manteau rouge et noir de l'Akatsuki. Non. Rien de tout cela n'était effrayant pour Kakashi. Mais la solitude d'Itachi, elle, l'épouvantait davantage que ses propres échecs étaient capables de le faire et qui, pourtant, le tenaient éveillé la plupart du temps, quand ils ne hantaient pas ses cauchemars.

Et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard.

Alors, il baissa les yeux. Contempla le sol trempé de pluie, les brins d'herbe qui ployaient jusqu'à terre, écouta les gouttes chanter dans les feuillages, frissonna en les sentant tomber au creux de sa nuque et se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements. Il fut reconnaissant à la pluie. Elle était froide et désagréable, mais elle habillait le silence. Elle émoussait la cruauté de ses émotions. Elle ruisselait entre eux. Elle atténuait la lueur impitoyable de la lune qui rendait Itachi si pâle.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Les mots brisèrent la mélopée de la pluie. Les gouttes se transformèrent en grêlons. Kakashi frissonna.

 _Ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que je suis seulement en mesure de te le dire, Itachi ?_

« Tu l'as brisé. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, avant qu'il n'ait l'intention de les prononcer. Mais c'était la pure vérité.

« C'est ça qui s'est passé, s'entendit-il poursuivre. Tu l'as brisé. Et il n'a plus eu le choix. Je crois avoir compris que tu veux qu'il te traque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour te tuer. Est-ce que tu aurais omis de prévoir que je n'étais pas capable de le rendre assez fort pour ça ? »

La pluie chanta dans le silence. Kisame était resté immobile à sa place. Il avait fixé Kakashi pendant une bonne partie de l'échange, mais maintenant, il regardait ailleurs, dans le lointain, son visage impénétrable. Kakashi reporta son attention sur Itachi. Ses cheveux détrempés étaient collés à son front, à ses tempes. L'eau du ciel creusait des sillons semblables à des larmes le long de ses pommettes. Ou peut-être est-ce qu'il pleurait vraiment.

« Orochimaru l'a-t-il enlevé ?

— Non. Sasuke est venu à lui. En toute connaissance de cause. Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point il est en colère ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas. Un autre interlude de pluie s'ensuivit. L'eau ponctuait les pensées de Kakashi, sa fébrilité inquiète remplissait son esprit.

 _Tu ne dis pas la vérité._

Mais quelle vérité devait-il choisir ?

Celle qui consistait à dire qu'Itachi était un salaud ? Qu'il avait abandonné son frère, qu'il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé ? Celle qui disait qu'Orochimaru était un salopard qui avait profité d'un adolescent ? Celle selon laquelle Sasuke était un gamin à problèmes incapable de grandir ailleurs que dans l'ombre de son frère ? Celle qui pointait du doigt Konoha et le Hokage, qui se foutaient de la souffrance des individus tant que le bien commun défini par une élite était respecté ? Celle qui l'accusait lui, Kakashi ? Toutes ces vérités se rejoignaient. Mais ce qu'elles formaient ensemble, Kakashi ne saurait le formuler. Alors, il choisit la vérité qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« Ce soir-là... On a parlé, lui et moi. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a dit. Il est sans doute plus juste de dire que je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. Je voulais croire qu'il s'en sortirait. Je l'ai considéré comme un jeune homme malheureux, comme je le fais avec Naruto. J'ai oublié que, contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke n'a pas la force de réclamer sa place en ce village. J'ai oublié qu'il n'a pas grandi pour devenir Hokage, mais dans la haine et la défiance de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. J'ai choisi la facilité en l'oubliant. Je l'ai laissé partir. »

Et toujours, la pluie chantait. Indifférente et discrète, la bande-originale d'un monde qui ne fait qu'abriter la souffrance, sans l'éprouver. La nature toute entière les accompagnait, éternellement vivante. Quelques âmes de plus qui se flétrissent ne sauraient rien changer à sa fuite en avant.

« Qui est Naruto ? »

Kakashi releva les yeux, incertain. Il était impossible qu'Itachi ne le sache pas. Alors, pourquoi posait-il la question ?

« Qui est Naruto pour Sasuke ? » précisa Itachi.

Là encore, la réponse n'apparut pas évidente à Kakashi. Son meilleur ami ? Cela paraissait étrange de le formuler ainsi, surtout si on considérait qu'ils avaient tout récemment tenté de s'entretuer avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Quelqu'un... qui le comprend, formula-t-il finalement. C'est mon élève aussi. Je dirige l'équipe 7. Sakura en fait partie.

— Sakura ?

— Sakura Haruno. Ils sont tous les trois sous ma responsabilité. Naruto et Sakura veulent le retrouver autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Ce sont ses amis. »

Itachi le regarda longuement.

« Ses amis », répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Kakashi acquiesça en silence. Sur cette vérité-là, au moins, il n'y avait aucune nuance qui puisse lui donner envie de douter.

« Naruto était persuadé que tout irait bien pour lui. Un peu comme moi. Sakura a essayé de le retenir. Physiquement. Un peu comme moi aussi. Mais il est parti quand même. On ignore où il se trouve. Sans quoi on serait déjà tous les trois devant la porte d'Orochimaru. »

Itachi hocha la tête. Il le croyait.

Kakashi s'en voulut de se sentir aussi soulagé.

« Je dois parler à Naruto. »

Son soulagement vola en éclats.

« C'est absolument hors de question.

— Je ne demandais pas ta permission. »

Un concert de croassements succéda aux derniers mots d'Itachi.

Kakashi cligna des yeux en regardant les corbeaux s'envoler. Kisame avait lui aussi disparu. Il aurait dû s'en douter... Il n'avait jamais parlé aux vrais membres de l'Akatsuki, mais à des illusions. Il n'avait pas pris ses précautions. Il avait... simplement voulu croire un peu trop fort à l'idée de revoir Itachi.

 _Ça t'arrive souvent, ces temps-ci, de prendre tes désirs pour tes réalités. Pas vrai, Kakashi ?_

Et soudain, il se sentit terriblement vieux. Il s'assit à même le sol détrempé. Écouta la pluie et son numéro de claquettes sur les feuilles. Regarda la lune qui le fixait à travers les arbres. Il aurait dû rentrer immédiatement au village. Avertir le hokage qu'ils risquaient une intrusion. Tenter de protéger Naruto et Sakura.

Il n'en fit rien. Il resta assis sur le sol ruisselant, à fixer les scintillements discrets de la lune dans les minuscules rivières qui coulaient autour de lui. Il songea à ce que son père devait penser de lui. La pensée l'effleura et suffit à lui planter un poignard dans la gorge. Mais ça lui était égal. Itachi n'allait pas s'en prendre à Sakura, ni à Naruto. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne devaient être mêlés à cette histoire. Ils étaient trop jeunes, et ils n'étaient pas responsables. Et si ça devait arriver, il se devait d'être là, de les guider, de montrer l'exemple.

Au lieu de ça, il resta assis par terre dans la forêt sous la pluie encore froide qui précédait l'été.

Et tandis qu'il attendait de retrouver la force de se relever, il observait dans les ténèbres les visages tristes ou accusateurs de tous ceux qu'il avait laissés partir. La moue peinée de Naruto, le visage de Sakura avec cette façon qu'elle avait de pincer les lèvres quand elle se retenait de pleurer, vinrent en dernier. Kakashi tira un kunai de sa sacoche, et le contempla un long moment. Puis, il releva la tête vers le ciel qui ce soir-là ne voulait pas rester immobile. Les nuages pluvieux ne cessaient de se déchirer pour laisser la lune le regarder.

Kakashi referma le poing sur son kunai.

Itachi n'attenterait pas à la vie de Sakura et Naruto. Mais il ferait probablement bien pire. Et il devait l'en empêcher.


	6. Les Spectres d'hier

**Alala, en écrivant ça en buvant du saké chaud, j'ai eu l'impression que Jiraya veillait sur moi :) (et puis on peut bien le considérer comme une sorte de saint-patron des écrivains, non ?! :) J'ai juste _essayé_ , contrairement à lui, de ne pas finir en roulant sous la table et en volant les économies d'un pauvre blondinet. (Au final je n'ai pas _tout à fait_ roulé sous la table, mais volé une partie des économies d'un brun... )**

 **L'instant musical : la version piano de _Noctis_ sur l'OST de FFXV. L'un des morceaux qui ont le plus compté et compteront le plus jusqu'au dernier instant, et au-delà je pense. Kekken penses-y pour quand j'aurai cassé ma pipe :) Cette douceur, cette beauté, cette tristesse. La musique m'a toujours parue dire des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas formuler et ce morceau-là en est chargé à bloc.**

 **Et comme sur le chapitre précédent... J'ai une petite obsession pour _Samidare._ (« early summer rain », c'est tellement poétique en soi, et il pleut encore dans ce chapitre... Et puis je sais pas, je trouve que ce morceau a une élégance chargée de force contenue, de nostalgie et... Bref, je le trouve très évocateur !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ : Les Spectres d'hier**

« Est-ce le destin des gens d'être comme des nuages portés par des courants immuables, ou peut-on au moins choisir celui qui nous emportera au loin ? Aujourd'hui encore, je doute. Peut-être qu'au final, le résultat est le même… Mais quand on choisit la seconde option, on peut au moins se fixer un but à atteindre. »

Neji

* * *

I

Naruto rêvait.

Il déambulait dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Et aussi loin qu'il allait, il ne trouvait personne. Il passa un temps infini à ouvrir toutes les portes de toutes les maisons, sans rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive, ni même le moindre être vivant. Les animaux aussi avaient déserté le village. À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre le concert de jappements de la meute de chiens de la famille de Kiba.

Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il ralentit, ses jambes alourdies au point de peiner à les soulever. Au beau milieu de la rue déserte, il s'arrêta, puis tourna sur lui-même, la gorge serrée, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Toute son énergie flamboyante n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, absorbée par l'inertie du vide, par ce sentiment d'absence colossal. C'était comme si chacun des habitants du village avait été une parcelle de son être qu'on lui aurait brutalement arrachée, le laissant seul et mutilé.

Étourdi par un sentiment écrasant de solitude, plus vaste, plus profond, et surtout plus définitif que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti, il leva la tête vers les visages des Hokage gravés dans la pierre.

Il les découvrit barbouillés de grafitis. C'était son œuvre, il se rappelait très bien avoir trouvé l'idée délicieusement stupide quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait fait ça pour attirer l'attention. Il avait fait ça pour rappeler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qu'il existait. Pour qu'on le regarde, même si c'était pour l'engueuler. En salissant quelque chose que tout le monde vénérait, il allait forcément se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Et pendant quelques instants au moins, il ne serait plus ce gamin perdu dans des rues horriblement vides.

Mais... Ces gribouillages appartenaient au passé. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à les nettoyer. Il avait déjà été puni ! Alors pourquoi étaient-ils encore là ?

Les visages grimaçants des Hokage semblèrent ricaner face aux questions qu'il aurait voulu hurler, mais qui demeuraient bloquées dans sa gorge.

C'est alors qu'Iruka apparut au milieu de la rue, accompagné de Kakashi et de Jiraya. Le trio le dévisagea d'un air désapprobateur. Non, c'était pire que ça... Naruto les respectait tous les trois, mais à cet instant, il ne lisait que du mépris dans leurs yeux autrefois compréhensifs et aimants.

« C'était la dernière fois, Naruto », déclara Iruka d'un ton glacial que le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais entendu employer.

Iruka-sensei jetait l'éponge. Naruto se doutait que cela finirait par arriver. Il causait trop de problèmes. Personne n'est infiniment patient, et il avait dépassé les bornes.

« Plus personne ne veut de toi, poursuivit Iruka. Le village est parti s'installer ailleurs. Mais toi, tu vas rester ici. C'est ta punition. Tu vas passer le restant de ta vie ici. »

Ses trois professeurs disparurent, laissant Naruto seul dans un village qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vaste. Le vent sifflait, moqueur, chantant à travers les tuiles des toits bien ordonnés de Konoha. Naruto regarda tout autour de lui, tétanisé.

 _Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin ! J'ai déjà été puni ! Ne partez pas ! Je ferai mieux ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Je travaillerai dix fois plus dur ! Je ne me plaindrai plus ! Je ne ferai plus de crise de colère, c'est promis !_

 _S'il vous plaît... Revenez..._

Et Naruto, qui passait son temps à hurler pour se faire entendre, n'arrivait qu'à haleter comme une proie blessée. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Seulement contempler le vide et écouter le silence. Il fit un dernier effort. Il tenta une dernière fois de faire sortir un tout petit son de sa gorge... et ne parvint qu'à grogner comme une bête sauvage.

Et soudain, il se réveilla.

Baigné de sueur, haletant, désorienté. Il fixa ses yeux sur le plafond familier dont il connaissait la moindre fissure. Il prit conscience du silence et des ténèbres environnantes, et ce fut presque comme un soulagement. La voix de Sasuke traversa sa solitude, écho d'un souvenir qui lui paraissait déjà tellement, tellement lointain.

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. Alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre les tiens. »_

 _Je le sais bien, ça, espèce de crétin. J'ai jamais prétendu le savoir. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. Enfoiré._

Il se frotta le visage, regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte, alors qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir fermée. Il faisait noir, et le silence était total, à part le vent, qui soufflait de la même façon que dans son rêve. Il frissonna. Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait trois heures du matin. Soudain, un léger froissement attira son attention.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

« Sasuke ! » cria-t-il, juste avant de s'apercevoir qu'il faisait erreur.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke, mais Itachi.

Naruto se figea.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, trop surpris pour songer à s'alarmer.

— Je ne suis pas venu te faire du mal, annonça Itachi. Je viens de rendre visite à Sakura.

— Sa... Sakura-chan ?

— Kakashi m'a dit que vous étiez les amis de Sasuke. C'est vrai ? »

Naruto se frotta les paupières pour vérifier qu'il voyait bien. Mais non, aucun doute possible. Itachi s'était invité chez lui.

« Tu... Tu as vu Kakashi-sensei ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, complètement largué.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?! Ah oui... Est-ce qu'on est les amis de Sasuke ? C'est quoi, cette question ?!_

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

— Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir ? »

La colère monta d'un seul coup. Naruto se débarrassa de ses couvertures, fonça sur Itachi et le prit par le col, pas du tout impressionné sous prétexte qu'Itachi faisait une tête de plus que lui et qu'il jouait le rôle de croque-mitaine dans les histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants de Konoha.

« Je ne l'ai pas _laissé_ partir, gronda Naruto d'une manière qui aurait fait honneur à Akamaru. Et toi, t'es son frère, et pourtant tu l'as abandonné. Tu n'es revenu que pour le torturer. T'as une excuse pour ça ?

— Non », répondit Itachi, lui non plus pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Ou bien... Trop blessé pour répondre à la question ? se demanda Naruto en sondant ses yeux noirs.

« Est-ce que tu connais Orochimaru ? interrogea ensuite Itachi.

— On a eu l'occasion de se croiser, ouais. Et la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui démonte la gueule.

— J'en doute. Tu seras mort avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'essayer.

— Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu te pointes dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ?

— Je voulais savoir si Sasuke avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

— Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. »

Itachi écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, surpris par la véhémence de Naruto.

« Et si tu es forcé de le combattre ? Il est devenu un traître. Un déserteur. Il est l'ennemi de Konoha.

— Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le village.

— Même si ça revient à devoir le tuer ?

— Non. Je ne le tuerai pas. Je l'arrêterai. »

Une nouvelle fois, la conviction de Naruto ébranla Itachi. Ça semblait si simple pour le blondinet.

« Même si lui, il cherche à me tuer, continua le jeune ninja. Je l'arrêterai.

— Pourquoi tu en es aussi sûr ? »

Naruto se décida enfin à lâcher Itachi, et soudain, il éclata de rire.

« Parce que c'est Sasuke ! » dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Et soudain, il comprit.

Kakashi avait parlé de Naruto, quand il lui avait demandé qui il représentait pour Sasuke. _Quelqu'un qui le comprend_. Itachi se demanda si Kakashi avait intentionnellement dissimulé des informations, ou bien s'il n'avait simplement pas compris.

Il faisait noir, mais les yeux de Naruto étaient clairs. Sa conviction, sans faille. Et sa détermination, l'intensité dans sa voix... Pour Itachi, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Tu l'aimes, constata-t-il.

— Évidemment que je l'aime. Sakura et Kakashi aussi. Il fait partie de l'équipe. »

Itachi sourit imperceptiblement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Itachi se changea en corbeaux et disparut par la fenêtre. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Naruto !

— Sensei ?!

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Naruto se frotta la tête.

« Ouais... mais c'est bizarre... Je viens de voir Itachi. Et il a pas arrêté de me poser des questions. J'ai rien pigé.

— Naruto, Itachi est un maître du genjutsu. Il est capable d'hypnotiser n'importe qui. De modifier la conscience. De suggérer des choses que sa victime sera ensuite forcée d'exécuter, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait faire au monde.

— Il voulait juste savoir si vous aviez dit la vérité, à propos du fait qu'on soit amis, avec Sasuke. »

Kakashi se figea.

« C'est... c'est tout ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« À peu près, ouais. C'est bizarre. C'est comme s'il était inquiet pour lui. Je le comprends pas, ce mec. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux et Naruto le regarda, perplexe.

« Y a un truc qui vous perturbe, sensei ?

— Non... non, rien. Je vais voir si Sakura va bien.

— Hé, attendez ! s'exclama Naruto en poursuivant son sensei. Itachi sait pour Orochimaru. Et il a dit qu'il vous avait vu ! Je savais pas qu'il vous connaissait ! Et Orochimaru, il est vraiment si bad-ass ? Parce que maintenant, grâce à Jiraya-sensei, je suis super fort, vous savez ! »

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer, et il ne pouvait tout de même pas débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit chez Sakura fringué comme ça. Alors il laissa son professeur, qui était apparemment peu désireux de répondre à ses questions, prendre de l'avance, et se mit en devoir de s'habiller décemment.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent Sakura en larmes.

« Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers elle. Ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme sanglota de plus belle. Kakashi s'assit au bord du matelas, puis tendit une main pour écarter doucement les poings qu'elle serrait contre son visage.

« Raconte-nous, Sakura. »

La kunoichi releva les yeux vers son sensei et se calma peu à peu.

« Itachi était là, commença-t-elle d'une voix nouée.

— Je sais, il est venu chez moi aussi ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Naruto, laisse-la parler, intervint Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Il... il m'a demandé si je savais où était Sasuke. »

 _Il a envisagé la possibilité que je lui aie menti_ , constata Kakashi avec une pointe d'amertume.

« J'avais peur qu'il lui veuille du mal alors j'ai dit que je ne savais rien. Il a dit qu'il ne me croyait pas. Et il a... »

Elle s'étrangla.

« Est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton soudain mortellement sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il est... Il est entré dans ma tête. Je crois... Qu'il a vu mes souvenirs.

— C'est possible, ça, sensei ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant avidement vers Kakashi.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Avec Itachi, va savoir... » murmura-t-il.

Naruto réfléchit une minute, sourcils froncés, puis déclara :

« C'est pour ça que Sasuke est parti, pas vrai ? Itachi m'a dit que je mourrais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'essayer de tuer Orochimaru. Mais lui... Il est encore plus fort, c'est ça ? Donc, Sasuke est allé trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider à le vaincre. »

Le silence de Kakashi donna sa réponse à Naruto.

« Comme si un type comme Orochimaru pouvait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit... gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Sensei, on doit le retrouver. Si ça inquiète même Itachi, c'est vraiment grave. »

Kakashi détourna les yeux. Bien sûr que c'était grave. Orochimaru était l'un des putain de trois ninjas légendaires. Et il n'était pas connu pour son irrésistible penchant à faire le bien autour de lui. Orochimaru voulait la connaissance, par n'importe quel moyen. Qui pouvait savoir quel genre d'expérience il conduisait sur Sasuke en cet instant même ? Certes, comme Orochimaru était déterminé à faire du jeune homme son nouvel hôte, il ne l'abîmerait pas trop. Mais les ravages psychologiques et la douleur qu'il était capable de lui infliger valaient bien mille morts. Alors... bien sûr qu'Itachi s'inquiétait.

 _Il n'aime pas que d'autres que lui jouent les bourreaux avec son frère_ , songea-t-il avec un cynisme glacial.

II

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? »

Posté en haut d'une colline, dissimulé par le couvert des arbres, Itachi regardait Konoha sous la pluie grisâtre de l'aube. Le village s'éveillait doucement. Les habitants sortaient un à un de chez eux, des lambeaux de fumée s'élevaient des cheminées et se perdaient dans la brume du matin pluvieux. Tout avait l'air si normal.

 _Chaque village possède sa part d'ombre. Mais celui-ci est un bien lourd fardeau à porter pour n'importe quel Hokage... Et n'importe quel ninja de haut rang._

Le calcul était simple : pour quelques vies sacrifiées, le village se garantissait l'équilibre, et un avenir. Quand on vivait dans un monde dont l'histoire était rythmée par des guerres sanglantes, un monde où les plus faibles finissaient par être exterminés, obtenir la paix nécessitait souvent des moyens cruels et radicaux. Itachi avait souscrit toute sa vie aux principes qui guidaient le village. Ironiquement, d'une certaine façon, même l'Akatsuki croyait à cette vision des choses : employer la force pour garantir un futur plus juste.

L'histoire même de la fondation de Konoha était une histoire de violence. Depuis ses premières heures, les Uchiwa avaient représenté une menace. Trop ambitieux, trop puissants, trop passionnés, trop brutaux, trop individualistes. Trop fiers. La protection d'autrui ne figurait pas dans leurs priorités. Ils voulaient la grandeur. Ils voulaient la domination. Et quand ils avaient menacé de déclencher une guerre civile, Itachi avait appliqué la règle habituelle : un « petit » bain de sang vaut mieux qu'un carnage général. Parce que le bien commun l'exigeait. Il avait voulu croire que de ses actes découlerait une forme d'avenir plus acceptable pour son clan. Enfin, pour l'unique membre qui était encore en vie à part lui. Par ses actes, et ceux, futurs, de Sasuke, Itachi espérait briser le cycle de la violence. C'est pourquoi il avait fait l'impossible, c'est pourquoi il avait dépassé toutes les limites. Pour pouvoir rompre la malédiction des Uchiwa, effacer l'ardoise, repartir de zéro. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait terminé, qu'il était dégagé de ses obligations envers Konoha, il se dégoûtait, et il n'y avait plus que Sasuke qui comptait vraiment.

Il lui arrivait de se demander si tout cela en valait la peine. Non pas Konoha. Konoha et tout ce que le village représentait en valait définitivement la peine. Mais n'avait-il pas été naïf ? En honorant ses idéaux, n'avait-il pas servi les ambitions moins recommandables d'autrui ? En éliminant les Uchiwa, qu'avait-il fait, sinon favoriser l'ascension d'autres acteurs dans la vaste fresque politique ? Ses actes avaient-ils seulement un sens au regard de l'Histoire et de ses éternels jeux de pouvoir ?

« Itachi ? »

La voix de Kisame le tira de sa sombre rêverie. Il se détacha presque à regret de sa contemplation morbide pour jeter un coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

« Tu sais bien que la flotte me dérange pas, poursuivit Kisame, mais je pense qu'on a mieux à faire de notre temps que s'adonner à la contemplation mélancolique.

— Les amis de Sasuke ne savent rien d'utile, répondit Itachi. Je m'y attendais. Il va falloir chercher d'autres pistes.

— Comme ?

— Orochimaru est doué pour disparaître, mais il laisse toujours des traces de son passage. Sa curiosité l'entraîne sur des chemins dangereux. Je compte bien exploiter ce petit défaut. »

Kisame resta silencieux un moment, puis se rapprocha et fixa son coéquipier avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Itachi, il faut que je te le demande : si tu retrouves Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Tuer Orochimaru. Ensuite, je ramènerai Sasuke à Konoha. C'est un déserteur, mais il n'a encore rien fait de répréhensible. Il sera pardonné.

— Tu dis ça comme si ça allait être facile.

— Ça le sera. Même s'il a développé le troisième tomoe. Et s'il avait atteint le mangekyô sharingan, ce dont je doute fortement... Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il est prêt.

— À te faire la peau ?

— Il ne l'aura pas atteint.

— Itachi, pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tellement ?

— Parce que je le mérite. Et parce que ça fera de lui un héros. Il lavera l'honneur des Uchiwa pour toujours. »

Kisame fronça les sourcils. D'après lui, Itachi croyait un peu trop en son petit frère.

« Très bien, dit-il pour clore le sujet. On commence par où ?

— Là où Orochimaru a été vu pour la dernière fois. »

Les deux ninjas s'éloignèrent dans la forêt, laissant Konoha derrière eux, à la grande satisfaction de Kisame, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise si près d'un village ninja, et pour le soulagement d'Itachi, qui ne supportait guère la proximité de ce village-ci.

Une fois dans un périmètre un peu plus sûr, Kisame remarqua :

« Il est pas mal, ton Kakashi. Enfin, pour le peu qu'on en voit. »

Sans surprise, Itachi ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui, pas vrai ? »

Ce coup-ci, Itachi s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— Relax. Je trouve juste ça étonnant. Vu que tu... enfin. Tu vois.

— Vu que je me tape presque tous les types que je rencontre, tu veux dire.

— Eh bien...

— Je ne crois pas que ce genre de choses te concerne, par contre, si tu veux savoir si je serais d'accord pour un second round avec toi, la réponse est oui.

— Itachi, tu ne serais pas accro au sexe ?

— Et si je l'étais ? »

Kisame haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe. Moi, ça me va.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je n'ai encore vu personne s'en plaindre. »

Kisame observa silencieusement Itachi qui s'éloignait. Les maux de dos et le sexe. De bien curieuses faiblesses pour un ninja aussi calme et brillant. En fait, réfléchit-il, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Du point de vue de la technique et du professionnalisme, Itachi n'avait aucun défaut. Mais, même si l'aîné des Uchiwa se considérait comme un monstre, Kisame le voyait comme un humain. Et il avait des faiblesses d'humain. Un corps qui ne supportait plus le charge mentale permanente, et qui l'exprimait par son besoin d'intimité physique, et par les symptômes psychosomatiques qu'étaient les maux de dos, qui le forçaient à prendre du repos quand son mental le lui interdisait.

Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue : Kisame trouvait Itachi attachant. Et il avait l'impression que la réciproque était vraie. Même si le terme « attachant » ne convenait sans doute pas tout à fait en ce qui le concernait.

Ce soir-là, comme à leur habitude, ils ne firent pas de feu. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les repère si facilement. Ils mangèrent leurs rations adossés à un arbre, dans la forêt détrempée. Quand ils partaient en mission, ils dormaient à même le sol, à tour de rôle. Tous les deux avaient enduré bien pire au cours de leur vie, et pourvu que ce mode de vie ne dure pas des semaines, ils s'en accommodaient plutôt bien.

La nuit était tombée. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et la forêt était hantée par le tintement des gouttes de pluie qui passent de feuilles en feuilles avant de tomber sur la mousse. Une puissante odeur d'humus et de bois trempé épaississait l'atmosphère. Généralement, Kisame prenait le premier tour de garde. Mais aujourd'hui, assis face à lui, Itachi le dévisageait d'une étrange façon. Les sharingans étaient apparus. Une lueur rouge dans la pénombre, teintée de noir. Itachi n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser le genjutsu pour rendre ces yeux-là hypnotisants. Le jeune homme se leva, défit son manteau et le laissa tomber au sol. Et continua de le fixer sans un mot.

 _Donc, le second round, c'est maintenant_ , pensa Kisame en laissant son regard glisser sur le corps qu'on devinait étrangement bien sous les vêtements. Ce corps alliait curieusement le masculin et le féminin. Il fascinait, parce qu'il était tout en nuances et en contradictions. C'était presque comme s'il fallait le regarder plusieurs fois pour le comprendre, pour en saisir toute la subtilité. Ce qui surprenait vraiment Kisame, c'était que le physique d'Itachi semblait tellement bien exprimer la personne qu'il était. Pas simplement dans sa beauté, mais dans la façon dont il bougeait, dans tous ces petits détails qui différencient un corps simplement beau d'un corps désirable. Il avait de la grâce, mais la façon qu'il avait de se tourner légèrement de profil sous la pression d'un regard attentif dénotait un rien de gêne et de vulnérabilité. D'un autre côté, cette fragilité ne faisait que souligner l'aura de force et de danger qui émanait de lui, dans la façon dont il calculait ses gestes, dans l'intensité brute de son regard écarlate. Il avait peut-être essayé toute sa vie d'y échapper, mais il était un Uchiwa. De la plante des pieds au sommet du crâne.

Et parce qu'il le respectait, et parce qu'il lui faisait peur, Kisame demanda à Itachi :

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi se détourna pour lui opposer son dos, défit sa ceinture, et descendit son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

La peur ne disparut pas. Elle aurait dû, mais elle ne le fit pas. Vouloir s'approcher, s'emparer de lui... Ça ne semblait rien. Anodin. Surtout venant d'une personne aussi consentante. Mais Itachi était _désespérément_ consentant. Kisame le savait, il le sentait. Mais il s'approcha quand même. Se débarrassa rapidement de ce qui le gênait, et pressa sa verge entre les fesses d'Itachi. Il l'entendit gémir. Au début, par réflexe, il posa sa main sur sa bouche. Puis, à mesure qu'il le travaillait pour l'élargir, il comprit que c'était une précaution aussi banale mais aussi nécessaire que de renoncer à un feu de camp. Itachi brûlait sous ses doigts.

Kisame introduisit le bout de sa verge en lui. Il renonça à aller plus loin, et prit en main sa queue pour la mouvoir en cercles dans l'orifice. Une nouvelle fois, il ne regretta pas d'avoir baîllonné son amant. La façon dont son souffle vibrait sur ses doigts le rendait fou. Il adorait chaque minute de ce moment entre eux, et pourtant... Il saisissait mieux que personne la tristesse qui y présidait. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour comme des gens qui s'aiment, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour comme deux personnes qui ont envie de sexe. Ils faisaient l'amour comme ceux qui savent qu'ils ont déjà tout perdu.

Et pourtant... C'était... Extraordinaire.

Kisame savait très bien, en dépit de ses questions, pourquoi Itachi n'avait jamais couché avec Kakashi. D'abord trop timide pour formuler son désir, il n'avait ensuite plus jamais eu la moindre possibilité de le faire. Parce qu'Itachi avait renoncé à toute sa vie. Et maintenant, Kisame lui donnait une compensation. Et même en le sachant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça dégradant. Il en était même honoré. Ils n'étaient pas « juste » en train de baiser. Ils tissaient un autre lien, par-dessus ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Kisame en était sûr, parce que tout le corps de son amant se raidissait et le réclamait, tandis que la main qu'il compressait toujours sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier se mouillait de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il l'emmenait au summum de la jouissance.

Juste quelques minutes où rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était ça qu'ils partageaient. Sa queue s'enfonçait dans les entrailles d'Itachi, sa main retenait ses gémissements. Et pendant ces quelques minutes, l'un comme l'autre avaient oublié pourquoi ils portaient le manteau rouge et noir de l'Akatsuki.

Kisame baissa les yeux sur sa queue, la regarda entrer et sortir de ce petit cul serré, et s'abandonna comme Itachi le faisait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Il n'y avait que leurs corps qui s'emboîtaient et luttaient à deux contre l'anéantissement.

Il pleuvait de nouveau. Les doigts de Kisame, encore rivés sur la bouche d'Itachi, étaient trempés. Tout comme ses joues fendues de branchies qui lui permettaient de respirer sous l'eau.

Il laissa la pluie emporter tout, même le silence d'Itachi*.

* * *

* _Je laisse le vent emporter tout_ , Mylène Farmer, je n'ai pu qu'y penser :)


	7. Ce que murmurent les ténèbres

**Hiiiiiieee!**

 **Les avertissement habituels sont spécialement utiles pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bon ! Je n'arrive définitivement pas à dormir ces temps-ci ! Du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre il y a plusieurs jours. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai passé plusieurs heures à le regarder du coin de l'œil. Et puis, j'ai fini par accepter ce que murmurent les ténèbres, et je l'ai terminé ! (enfin, en un sens, parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre complètement dans le désordre)**

 **L'instant musical non exhaustif ! _Sorrow Returns_ , sur l'OST de _Fairy Tail_. Il ne pleut pas tant que ça ces temps-ci, mais la pluie m'obsède. Et ce morceau ressemble à la pluie qui tombe. Et bien sûr, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement quand j'écris le genre de trucs qu'il y a en première partie du chapitre, _Nostalgia_ , sur l'OST de Naruto. Parce que si _Kokuten_ , c'est l'essence même de Sasuke, _Nostalgia_ , c'est toute l'histoire de Sasuke et Naruto. Et VNV Nation, _A Million_ , juste parce que c'est l'un des meilleurs titres que je connaisse, et qu'il m'accompagne depuis un moment déjà :)**

 **Enjoy (quand même) !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX : Ce que murmurent les ténèbres**

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai fermé les yeux. Ce que je recherche est dans les ténèbres et nulle part ailleurs. »

Sasuke

* * *

I

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un mois ? Un an ?

Il avait très vite cessé de compter ses phases d'éveil et de sommeil qui tenaient lieu de jour et de nuit dans le souterrain, et le temps était devenu un continuum obscur qui amenait toujours les mêmes événements. Un flux et reflux d'images identiques, de sensations qui semblaient toutes des reflets déformés les unes des autres.

Cependant, il apprenait. Il progressait, même, que ce soit dans le ninjutsu ou le taijutsu. Orochimaru lui avait donné un katana court qui était devenu son arme de prédilection. Ses techniques de katon s'étaient améliorées. Il avait acquis une plus grande maîtrise de son chakra, et combattait de manière plus précise et plus légère. Orochimaru, il fallait le reconnaître, était un bon professeur. De son côté, Sasuke avait toujours été un bon élève. Il savait se concentrer, écouter et intégrer rapidement des directives. Pour chaque nouvelle chose qu'il apprenait, il n'avait besoin que de quelques essais pour parvenir à la maîtrise.

Il pensait de moins en moins à Konoha et aux amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas. Il pensait en revanche tous les jours à Itachi, avant de s'endormir, et quand il se réveillait. Pour garder intacte sa résolution. Mais le reste de la réalité s'effaçait peu à peu de sa conscience. Le monde extérieur, dont il était séparé par des mètres de terre et des portes scellées, relevait de plus en plus du concept dans sa perception du réel. La réalité, c'était celle des ténèbres et du temps dont il ne mesurait l'écoulement que par le fil ténu de son apprentissage et de ses progrès. Grâce à cet apprentissage, il maintenait une forme de cohérence sur son existence. Mais quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, son esprit se peuplait d'ombres et de spectres, et plus d'une fois, il pensa que sa raison vacillait. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sain d'esprit pour vaincre Itachi. Et même s'il avait l'impression d'oublier peu à peu qui il était, il laissait se disperser ses souvenirs et ses émotions sans chercher à les retenir, car il savait qu'une autre personnalité était en train d'émerger. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'accrocher au passé. Il avait rompu avec le passé. Ce qu'il était, ce qu'il devenait, façonné dans l'ombre par Orochimaru, appartenait à l'avenir. Mais en attendant de voir advenir ce futur qui patientait dans l'ombre, il préférait croire qu'il dormait. Ou bien qu'il était plongé dans une sorte de très, très longue transe. Un jour, la lumière reviendrait, et il serait à nouveau entier, cohérent. Il émergerait de l'obscurité, plus puissant, et plus jamais il n'aurait la moindre raison de craindre les ténèbres. Alors, il en finirait avec la haine qui le consumait, même si ça signifiait aussi atteindre le terme de son existence. Itachi, après tout, constituait sa seule raison de vivre. Peut-être était-il aussi sa seule raison de mourir.

Il arrivait, pourtant, que le passé remonte à la surface. Dans les rêves, surtout. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il se réveillait et fondait en larmes avant même d'avoir vraiment compris qu'il ne rêvait plus.

 _« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, p'tit frère. »_

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, cette proverbiale prochaine fois. Parfois, il avait l'impression que la phrase rituelle d'Itachi, celle qu'il lui lançait chaque fois qu'il avait mieux à faire que de passer un peu de temps avec lui, résumait toute son existence.

Il attendait son frère. Il l'avait attendu enfant, assis sur le plancher de la galerie qui faisait le tour de leur maison, espérant à chaque fois qu'il honorerait leur rendez-vous. Il voulait juste obtenir un regard d'appréciation de sa part. Un regard admiratif, dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Lui montrer à lui seul, l'épater avec ses progrès, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite faire la surprise à leurs parents. Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit frère, et donc à fardeau à plein temps pour un grand frère, et devenir à la place un véritable soutien pour lui. Se hisser à sa hauteur. Combattre à ses côtés. C'était le rêve de sa vie de gamin.

Il l'avait attendu aussi le premier jour de son entrée à l'académie ninja. Ces temps-ci, cette journée en particulier ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Avec tous les détails, vibrante, vivante, comme s'il était encore le petit garçon plein d'espoir, si fier ce matin-là de faire enfin ses débuts en tant que ninja.

Ce jour-là, il avait regardé les autres enfants entrer dans la cour de l'académie avec leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs, ou bien leurs cousins et amis. Lui, il était resté sur le seuil de l'école, le cœur de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'il attendait. Tout le monde avait déjà disparu dans le bâtiment austère quand Naruto était arrivé. Lui non plus, personne ne l'accompagnait. Naruto s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé, lui qui était assis tout seul en ruminant sa rancune, et il lui avait souri. Sasuke avait détesté ce sourire.

 _On n'a rien en commun. C'est pas parce que je suis tout seul qu'il faut qu'on devienne amis. Dégage de là._

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait dû être assez expressif, parce que Naruto avait eu un mouvement de recul. Et pourtant, toute de suite après, il l'avait gratifié d'un grand sourire d'excuse que Sasuke avait aussitôt trouvé ridicule.

Les années avaient passé. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, Sasuke trouvait toujours Naruto sur son chemin. Ce matin même, il s'était réveillé avec le cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine en se rappelant quelque chose de tellement anodin qu'il avait eu honte d'en pleurer.

Tous les jours, en rentrant chez lui, Sasuke longeait la rivière qui traversait le village. Souvent, il s'y arrêtait. Il s'asseyait au bout du ponton qui s'avançait dans le lac, parce que c'était l'endroit où son père lui avait appris ses premières techniques de katon. Mais son père ne venait plus. Itachi ne venait plus. Sasuke, lui, venait encore. Il s'asseyait au bout du ponton, trempait ses pieds dans l'eau, parfois sans enlever ses chaussures par pur esprit rebelle, parce qu'il savait que sa mère l'engueulerait quand il rentrerait. Et il regardait les flots impassibles ondoyer autour de ses pieds qui paraissaient si petits dans l'eau. Il gardait les pieds immergés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait froid à en mourir. Et tous les jours, Naruto passait après lui sur ce chemin-là. Sasuke sentait toujours sa présence. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa déprime, mais quand il regardait par-dessus son épaule, Naruto était là. À chaque fois, cet idiot de blondinet le dévisageait d'un air grave, et d'un seul coup, il s'illuminait. Sasuke se détournait et replongeait son regard dans les eaux sombres et glaciales. Et Naruto passait son chemin.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce souvenir lui faisait aussi mal ? C'était juste Naruto. Et c'était à peine un souvenir. Un camarade de classe qu'il méprisait et qu'il rencontrait tous les jours au même endroit. Rien de plus. Ils ne se disaient jamais rien. Ils se croisaient, et chacun retournait à sa vie après ça. À l'académie, ils ne se parlaient que quand ils y étaient obligés.

Quand Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille, il avait eu l'impression de voir Naruto plus souvent. Presque comme si le blondinet cherchait à provoquer les rencontres. Mais chaque fois, Sasuke l'esquivait. Même si, tous les jours où il s'y rendait, il sentait la présence de Naruto dans son dos quand il allait mettre les pieds dans le lac. Une fois, il s'y était immergé tout entier. Il avait attendu longtemps sous l'eau. Il avait espéré que ce serait facile de mourir. Mais sa potrine en feu avait provoqué un réflexe de survie qui l'avait ramené à la surface. Quand il était remonté en crachant ses poumons sur le ponton, Naruto était là, un peu plus haut sur le chemin. Sasuke l'avait insulté jusqu'à ce qu'il fiche le camp, mais Naruto était revenu tous les jours, et Sasuke avait eu la nette impression qu'il le surveillait. Même quand il venait en dehors de « leurs » horaires, il sentait toujours sa présence.

Et un beau jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe. Ça avait été comme si ce passé muet entre eux prenait chaque jour plus d'importance. Même, et surtout, s'ils se disputaient sans arrêt. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke avait développé une haine irrationnelle pour Naruto. Et puis... quand il y pensait, ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine. De l'exaspération ? Du rejet ?

La haine... Sasuke connaissait bien ce sentiment. Et il le réservait à son grand frère. Toutes les autres personnes importantes de sa vie ne méritaient pas cette émotion flamboyante, destructice, qui était devenue son bien le plus précieux. Il n'avait plus le temps et l'énergie pour se préoccuper de Naruto, ni de Sakura ou Kakashi.

Itachi était parti avec ses secrets, avec les larmes qu'il avait versées ce soir-là en lui disant adieu. Tout ce que Sasuke avait, tout ce qui le maintenait encore en vie, tout ce qui le poussait à ouvrir les yeux quand le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui, c'était pour lui, et pour lui seul.

 _« Quand tu posséderas la même pupille que moi... Viens à moi ! »_

Alors, Sasuke continuait à se lever tous les matins. Il continuait à s'entraîner avec un sérieux qui ne convenait pas à son âge. Il subissait toutes les petites expériences d'Orochimaru. Il avait appris à ne plus les craindre. Il avait aussi appris, quand Orochimaru lui demandait de se déshabiller, à verrouiller son cœur et altérer sa conscience. Même s'il savait que sa défense était imparfaite et que le jour où Orochimaru réussirait à briser ses protections, il risquait l'effondrement psychologique pur et simple. Il n'y pensait pas, serrait les dents, et continuait de rester fort. Il était un Uchiwa, et c'était comme ça qu'on faisait dans sa famille : on endurait en silence, et quand le moment était venu, on rendait l'affront au centuple.

II

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la médecine ninja, mais je crois avoir mis au point un onguent intéressant pour cicatriser les plaies », annonça Orochimaru quand Sasuke arriva dans son laboratoire.

Le jeune Uchiwa se laissa tomber sur une chaise et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Il se fichait bien des petites recherches médicales de son mentor.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? demanda-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître ennuyé.

— Je vais le tester sur toi, évidemment », siffla Orochimaru.

Sasuke se raidit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien sûr, ce sera douloureux, mais je te promets que ça en vaudra la peine. Je te récompenserai après. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. Inspira lentement.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur », dit-il finalement. Il fixa Orochimaru. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne testes pas ça sur Kabuto ? Il en crève d'envie.

— Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que j'entends, Sasuke-kun ? »

L'adolescent éclata d'un rire mauvais, mais ne répondit pas.

« Approche. »

Sasuke s'exécuta. Ensuite, il resta impassible tandis qu'Orochimaru emprisonnait ses poignets dans des chaines suspendues au plafond. Il ne flancha pas tandis qu'il lui retirait ses vêtements et que l'air froid du labo vint frôler sa peau nue.

 _Rappelle-toi, Sasuke. Il ne peut pas te faire plus de mal qu'on ne t'en a déjà fait. Tout ce qu'Orochimaru pourra inventer ne t'atteindra jamais vraiment. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer._

La première morsure du fouet le toucha entre les omoplates. Sa peau se fendit, la douleur, électrique, explosa dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il serra les dents. Il ne cria pas non plus lorsque le fouet claqua sur ses reins. Le sang chaud coula le long de son corps, une sensation presque douce qui contrasta étrangement avec la douleur et le froid sur sa peau et dans ses os, rampant jusqu'à sa tête, s'insinuant même dans ses pensées. Les coups de fouet se succédèrent, et chaque fois, ils rompaient son corps et son esprit, lui entaillant la peau du haut du dos jusqu'au creux des genoux. Il versa des larmes silencieuses, mais continua obstinément de serrer les dents.

« Ta maîtrise m'impressionne, Sasuke-kun, apprécia Orochimaru. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... Mais je dois avouer que tu es particulièrement séduisant quand tu es couvert de sang. »

Sasuke le sentit approcher dans son dos, puis lécher son sang en suivant le pourtour d'une plaie dans toute sa longueur. Il se crispa tout entier : c'était maintenant que se forcer à ne pas crier devenait le plus difficile. La langue d'Orochimaru se glissa ensuite sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses fesses. Sasuke tira involontairement sur ses chaînes.

« Oh, je suis navré, Sasuke-kun, dit Orochimaru sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Je me suis laissé distraire. Voyons maintenant cet onguent. »

Par contraste, la sensation du baume frais glissant sur sa peau lui parut merveilleuse. Il s'étonna en sentant ses plaies se refermer aussitôt, et se détendit, presque désireux de s'abandonner aux mains d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci descendit plus bas sur son corps, et utilisa son onguent un peu partout, même aux endroits qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ça agréable, il ne _devait_ pas. Ce type prenait son pied à le torturer, bordel ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une érection !

« Tu es guéri ! constata Orochimaru. Je dois dire qu'il m'arrive de m'impressionner.

— Si tu as terminé, détache-moi, fit Sasuke d'une voix étranglée.

— Et ta récompense, alors ? susurra le ninja légendaire dans son oreille.

— Je n'en veux pas. Détache-moi.

— Ton corps contredit tes paroles, Sasuke-kun... »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit un doigt glisser en lui, et tout son corps frémit. Il en avait envie... Comment pouvait-il en avoir envie ? Est-ce qu'il était tordu à ce point ? Il se dégoûtait...

« Hmm... Tu es délicieux, chantonna Orochimaru. Mais... Je te préférais tout à l'heure. Et puis, tu sais comment fonctionne la science : la reproductibilité est un critère essentiel pour valider une expérience. Recommençons donc. »

Sasuke ne dit rien. Mais quand le fouet revint lui mordre la chair, il ne perdit pas son érection. Il était certain que le stupide onguent d'Orochimaru contenait un analgésique, et c'était probablement pour ça que la douleur se transformait en stimulation sexuelle... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait suivre. Il devait retrouver sa lucidité, et vite. Il était en train de perdre les pédales.

La douleur cessa, aussitôt remplacée par une onde de plaisir. Et même si le tissu du kimono d'Orochimaru frotta sur sa chair à vif quand il le pénétra, il se sentit terriblement excité.

« Je me demande si l'attrait pour le sexe est une caractéristique héréditaire... murmura son mentor. Parce que tu sais, ton frère est comme toi. »

Sasuke se figea. Mais Orochimaru se mit à bouger en lui d'une manière qui lui fit refouler un gémissement extatique.

« Il a été plus clairvoyant que toi, cela étant dit : il s'est toujours méfié de moi et a refusé de coucher avec moi. Même si je sais qu'il en avait envie.

— Tais... Tais-toi... parvint à murmurer Sasuke.

— Itachi a sa petite réputation, tu sais, Sasuke-kun... Il paraît qu'il a couché avec la moitié de Konoha. Et il a eu un certain succès à l'Akatsuki. J'imagine qu'il l'a toujours.

— Ferme-la !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte... Regarde-toi... Tu es beau quand tu es excité... »

Sasuke comprima ses paupières et le trop-plein de larmes coula sur ses joues.

« Ton corps m'aime, Sasuke-kun. Il me réclame. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer... Mais je vais te forcer à jouir et tu seras bien obliger de l'admettre.

— Ne... Fais pas ça...

— Mais si, j'y compte bien... »

Les doigts fins d'Orochimaru, gracieux et habiles comme ceux d'un musicien, se refermèrent sur sa queue.

« Non... » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, tandis que le plaisir montait dans son bas-ventre, tumultueux, presque bouleversant.

« Jouis pour moi, Sasuke-kun...

— Non !

— Je sens que tu y es presque... Ton corps est tellement sensible...

— Arrête...

— Tu as une manière délicieuse de remuer le bassin quand tu es sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, j'ai remarqué ça dès la première fois... Je me demande si ton grand-frère fait pareil. »

Sasuke voulut parler, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Les paroles répugnantes d'Orochimaru n'étaient même pas parvenues à le refroidir. Il était moins vulnérable à la douleur qu'au plaisir, semblait-il. L'air froid caressa ses tétons dressés, et la main et la queue d'Orochimaru continuaient de faire monter son excitation, et quand l'orgasme déferla, ses reins se creusèrent, et un cri involontaire lui échappa.

Après quoi, il baissa la tête, ne tenant debout que grâce aux chaînes qui retenaient ses bras. Respirer était douloureux, et chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle, c'était comme si ses côtes s'enfonçaient dans ses poumons. Il avait le vertige, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Pendant d'interminables minutes, Orochimaru recommença à passer son foutu onguent sur ses plaies. Chacun de ses attouchements s'imprimaient en lui d'une façon disproportionnée, comme si Orochimaru palpait ses entrailles à chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient son corps martyrisé.

Comme la première fois, il cicactrisa en quelques secondes. Enfin, Orochimaru le détacha. Dès que les liens relâchèrent ses poignets, il s'effondra, et ses genoux heurtèrent durement le sol. Pendant quelques instants, il ne parvint pas à faire bouger la moindre partie de son corps et dut rester au sol, avec les seuls battements de son cœur pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. Sa respiration lui faisait toujours mal, passant dans ses poumons et sa trachée comme un roulement de lames de rasoir. Enfin, sans un mot, se leva et ramassa ses vêtements. Il s'habilla sans regarder son tortionnaire, puis quitta la pièce en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas courir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attrapa un seau et se mit à vomir.

Il resta prostré pendant des heures. Peut-être toute une nuit. Il n'entendit même pas Orochimaru entrer dans sa chambre, et sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, Sasuke-kun. Il est nécessaire que tu te reposes. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme.

— Va te faire foutre », dit Sasuke d'une voix complètement atone.

Orochimaru eut un rire léger.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi, Sasuke-kun. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de ce que tu es. »

Sasuke frémit, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je suis tes ténèbres, Sasuke. Je suis ta réponse. Plus te me repousses, plus tu nies la vérité, et plus tu t'empêches d'avancer sur la voie que tu as _choisie_. Accepte-moi. Et laisse-moi te guider. »

Sasuke se leva. Les ténèbres tournaient dans sa tête au point de le rendre malade, encore une fois. Il s'appuya contre le mur. L'ombre d'Orochimaru surplombait la sienne. Il regarda ses bras avancer vers lui, des tentacules blêmes et répugnants, comme dans un hentail particulièrement dark. Il les laissa pourtant se poser sur lui.

« Sasuke-kun, il faut vraiment que tu dormes. »

Il regarda, avec une sorte d'indifférence terrifiante, un serpent blanc s'enrouler autour de la main avec laquelle il repoussait mollement Orochimaru. Le reptile remonta jusqu'au creux de son coude et le mordit.

Presque aussitôt, ses pensées déjà confuses explosèrent dans son esprit. Il éprouva une sorte de décharge électrique qui le laissa haletant. Cependant, son corps ne renonça pas. Il était toujours debout.

« Va te faire foutre », répéta-t-il, en essayant de fixer son regard sur celui d'Orochimaru, ce jade scintillant où brillait la pupille verticale noire. Il le regarda longtemps, et il ressentit les ténèbres avancer dans sa poitrine. Il éprouva chaque instant pendant que l'ombre entrait dans son corps et se nouait autour des os, infiltrant ses muscles et ornant ses nerfs.

Orochimaru fit glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules. Sasuke se raidit en se sentant exposé. Le reste de ses habits suivirent. Son souffle s'accéléra.

« Ne me touche pas », chuchota-t-il.

Et frémit l'instant d'après quand les lèvres fines d'Orochimaru se refermèrent sur sa queue.

« Ne me touche pas », répéta-t-il, en s'entendant prononcer les mots comme s'il s'était dédoublé et qu'il parlait d'une autre personne, depuis un autre endroit.

« Accepte-moi », répondit Orochimaru, le bout de sa queue encore au bord des lèvres.

Il le suça, d'un mouvement lent et presque horrible qui retenait son gland contre son palais. Sasuke ne parvenait pas à échapper au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, et ressentit le flux d'énergie vitale parcourir son corps, électrique, impossible à endiguer.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Mais il était bien trop tard pour cela. Ses protestations n'avaient aucun sens. Il y avait un prix à payer, il le savait quand il était venu trouver le ninja légendaire.

« Tu m'as drogué », accusa-t-il quelques instants plus tard, frôlant la jouissance, quand sa queue tressaillit dans la bouche d'Orochimaru.

« Et pourtant, je n'en ai pas eu besoin quand tu as gémi quand je t'ai pénétré... après t'avoir fait saigner. »

Ce qui contraria le plus Sasuke, c'était que faire parler Orochimaru interrompait son œuvre sur sa queue. Alors, même s'il lui semblait avoir des centaines de choses à dire, il pressa sa paume contre sa bouche, et étouffa ses futures récriminations. Quitte à se mordre les doigts jusqu'à en avoir envie de crier de douleur.

« Sasuke-kun... Tu es définitivement une personne intéressante, commenta Orochimaru en se reculant. Allonge-toi sur ton lit. Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir à ce point. »

Sasuke voulut hurler. Bien sûr que si, il le devait, si c'était pour accepter ça ! Et pourtant, son esprit cotonneux et son corps qui l'était tout autant se dirigèrent tranquillement vers son lit. Il s'y étendit et regarda Orochimaru, qui sourit, ses cheveux noirs effleurant ses lèvres sombres, l'une de ses boucles d'oreille brillant dans les ténèbres.

« Pardonne-moi, Sasuke-kun, mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance. »

Le jeune homme se retrouva de nouveau emprisonné. Cette fois, Orochimaru avait utilisé des menottes de métal, glacées, et dont les contours lui rentraient dans la chair. Il regarda la silhouette de cauchemar grimper sur le lit et s'allonger entre ses jambes. Son mentor ne chercha pas à le blesser. Quand il le pénétra, il était prêt. Plus que prêt. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était. Presque aussitôt, il perdit le contrôle. La veille, il avait investi toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui donner la putain de satisfaction de crier pendant qu'il le torturait. Maintenant, sous l'effet du poison, de la désorientation, de... – il ne savait même plus quoi !– il éprouvait douloureusement le besoin d'exprimer vocalement la sensation qui frémissait dans ses entrailles. La partie supérieure de son corps se souleva, à la recherche des lèvres de son amant, tortionnaire et unique personne au monde qui s'intéressait encore à lui, qui savait seulement qu'il était encore en vie. Connaissait-il sa douleur ? Oui. S'en souciait-il ? Non. Mais le fait qu'il la connaisse lui suffisait. Pour cette nuit.

Ses lèvres touchèrent la bouche blême d'Orochimaru. Sa langue chercha à les écarter pour approfondir le baiser. Ses hanches se soulevèrent. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, il se mit à gémir, hypnotisé par son prédateur. Celui-ci continuait à le baiser avec une attention constante, une sorte de concentration, et soudain Sasuke comprit qu'il cherchait sciemment à lui donner du plaisir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour repousser, diminuer ou ignorer les sensations qui fleurissaient dans son ventre et roulaient sur sa peau. Il était incapable d'arrêter Orochimaru, même quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Kabuto les vit. Lui, enchaîné, complètement soumis à sa propre jouissance, et Orochimaru, silencieux, mais tout entier concentré sur lui, ondulant dans ses entrailles. Il ne put même pas retenir ses plaintes, alors même que Kabuto le regardait. Il continua à gémir, avec son bassin qui roulait sous la pression, avec le plaisir qui s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre, rampant, frénétique, répugnant, irrépressible.

Il savait bien que c'était une parodie. Il savait bien qu'Orochimaru venait de réussir à le briser, et que les gémissements qu'il récoltait maintenant étaient autant suscités par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait que par la douleur de la défaite qu'il lui infligeait.

Il savait bien qu'en cherchant le contact de son corps, il espérait être aimé, et il savait aussi qu'il ne le serait jamais, et surtout, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dans cette étreinte, il espérait oublier les illusions qui lui barraient encore le chemin. Et même s'il avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être aimé de la façon dont il avait osé l'espérer... Maintenant, ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Alors, il pouvait bien se contenter de l'imitation, et son bassin se chargeait d'énergie à chaque coup de reins, et ce n'était pas si compliqué de tromper son esprit pour croire que c'était de l'amour. Et chaque coup de boutoir l'emplissait et lui faisait croire qu'il était plus que désiré.

Il voulut y croire, à tel point qu'il y laissa sa pudeur. Quand la jouissance lui crispa les entrailles, il l'accepta. Il la laissa l'envahir et lui ravager le corps et l'esprit. Sans peur du lendemain, sans redouter l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il eut l'impression qu'Orochimaru appréciait... Mais il était déjà trop loin pour vraiment s'en soucier.

III

Orochimaru ne le détacha pas quand il le quitta. Sasuke n'y fit pas beaucoup attention, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de soir où l'on s'endort, mais plutôt le genre de soir où on perd conscience. Il ne rêva pas, et quand il se réveilla, ses bras étaient presque insensibles. Sa circulation sanguine avait été coupée. Et ce fut ce connard de Kabuto qui était préoposé à son réveil.

Le type malingre à lunettes le salua ironiquement et s'approcha pour le libérer de ses entraves. Tandis qu'il s'attelait à sa tâche, Sasuke sentit une émotion encore inédite le traverser avec une brutalité électrisante. Ce type pathétique... Il avait envie de le tuer.

Ce qui se passait entre Orochimaru et lui, c'était une chose... Une chose qu'il se trouvait présentement incapable d'appréhender. Mais que ce connard s'en mêle et prétende le juger... en était une autre.

« On dirait que mon maître a fini par réussir à te dresser. Je t'ai vu, hier soir. Tu es vraiment une petite pute. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu lui plaises. »

Sasuke ne comprit même pas l'origine de sa pulsion. Mais les paroles de Kabuto en faisait quelque chose de très, très réel. Il se demanda si ce type valait même la peine qu'il l'épargne, et même si cette pensée lui sembla étrange, elle subsista dans sa tête, lumineuse et pure comme la vérité est censée l'être. Magré tout, il trouva assez de lucidité pour prévenir Kabuto.

« Casse-toi. _Maintenant_. Je te jure que je vais te buter.

— On se calme. Tu prends un peu trop tes aises ici. Ce n'est pas parce que mon maître t'a à la bonne que tu dois surpasser tes prérogatives. »

Sasuke se redressa sur son lit. Il fixa son rival et vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur. La sensation née en lui quand il l'avait touché s'accentua, comme excitée par un appât. Kabut était faible. Il le détestait depuis le premier jour. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait... de le tuer ? La pensée était étrangement tentante. Presque érotique.

« Tu ferais mieux de dégager, dit Sasuke. _Maintenant_.

— Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais avoir peur de toi ? Tu es pitoyable. Tu penses qu'Orochimaru s'intéresse à toi ? Tu n'es qu'un corps à prendre. Tu es un esclave. Tu ne vaux rien. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. »

La colère qui vibrait en lui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Kabuto, ni même avec Orochimaru. Il voyait Kabuto, il le méprisait, et il avait envie de le tuer. Tout son corps l'y poussait. Un instinct noir, nourri par l'angoisse, la haine et la douleur, croissait en lui, écartant les pensées lucides sur son passage, piétinant le bon sens.

Enfin, l'intello perçut le danger.

« Tes yeux ! » s'exclama-t-il de la voix sifflante de celui qui sait qu'il n'a pas su éviter le danger, et qui contemple le cobra prêt à frapper.

Kabuto esquissa un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa son katana dans le même mouvement, et fondit sur sa victime.

Le premier coup lui transperça l'estomac. Le deuxième, le bas-ventre. Puis, Sasuke poussa de toutes ses forces vers le haut pour rejoindre la première plaie. Il éventra d'un seul coup le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru.

Kabuto tomba à genoux, les yeux agrandis par le choc. Il regarda les entrailles qui lui sortaient du ventre pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avant de s'effondrer face contre terre sans avoir émis le moindre son.

Sasuke recula jusqu'au fond de sa chambre, avec une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Une peur glaciale lui saisit les tripes quand il réalisa qu'il avait envie de rire. Il heurta son lit, tomba assis dessus.

Et céda à cet étrange chatouillement qui provoquait le fond de sa gorge.

Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et s'appuya dos au mur, incapable de stopper son fou rire alors même que ses yeux le brûlaient comme si on y avait enfoncé des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Ses convulsions involontaires l'étouffaient, sa vision se brouilla dans un nuage sanglant.

Il eut l'impression qu'il lui fallut des heures pour se calmer. Quand son rire s'éteignit enfin, la silhouette d'Orochimaru était apparue sur le seuil.

« Quel désordre tu as mis, Sasuke-kun... »

Orochimaru enjamba le cadavre comme si ça avait été un jouet traînant dans une chambre mal rangée, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se pencha, posa une main sur sa joue et le contempla un moment. Quand il retira ses doigts, ils étaient trempés de sang.

« Comme c'est intéressant... Le troisième tomoe de ton sharingan est apparu. Cela semble confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle les pouvoirs des Uchiwa se nourrissent du sang et de la violence. »

Sasuke hoqueta, pris de nausées.

« Qui sait ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses pour obtenir le mangekyô sharingan », ajouta Orochimaru d'un ton rêveur.

Alors, la plus étrange des pensées surgit dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

 _Itachi avait peut-être raison depuis le début. Nous sommes des monstres. Peut-être m'a-t-il épargné pour ne pas être le seul._


	8. La croisée des chemins

**Cette fic est terrible, dès que je commence à l'écrire, elle m'hypnotise et je suis forcée d'y consacrer toute ma soirée même si je suis rincée de la journée de boulot, mais enfin, si c'est le cas, c'est probablement parce qu'elle me donne envie d'écrire et le besoin de raconter et d'exprimer tout plein de choses. Et en effet, à ma grande surprise, j'ai écrit tout ce chapitre en une seule soirée, alors que j'ai très peu écrit ces derniers temps ! Et en l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que j'y avais plus pensé que je ne le croyais, vu que ce qui me semblait être seulement des pistes sont devenues des pièces qui s'emboîtaient dans le puzzle :)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il laisse beaucoup de non-dits en plan, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est voulu. Le prochain chapitre clarifiera la situation.**

 **L'instant musical : entre autres morceaux habituellement déprimants de cette superbe OST, _Saika_ , et dans un autre univers, la version western du thème des Stark dans _Game of Thrones_.**

 **Comme toujours, vos retours sont les bienvenus, et comme toujours : enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT : La croisée des chemins**

« Les proies doivent toujours faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance, lorsqu'elles tentent d'échapper à leur prédateur. […] Tout ce qu'une proie peut espérer de son prédateur, c'est qu'il daigne la laisser tranquille après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. »

Orochimaru

* * *

 _Hier j'étais proscrit. Vingt ans, des mers captif,  
J'errai, l'âme meurtrie ;  
Le sort nous frappe, et seul il connaît le motif.  
Dieu m'ôta la patrie._

 _[...]_

 _Oui, pour modèle ayant le martyr de Sion,  
J'achèverai ma lutte,  
Et je continuerai la rude ascension  
Qui ressemble à la chute._

 _Suivre la vérité me suffit ; sans rien voir  
Que le grand but sublime,  
Je marche, en deuil, mais fier ; derrière le devoir  
Je vais droit à l'abîme._

Victor Hugo, _L'Année terrible_

* * *

I

 _Un an plus tard..._

« C'est là... »

Itachi contempla l'entrée que Kisame et lui venaient de déblayer. Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais il devait faire attention : Orochimaru avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. S'il n'avait pas déjà pris la fuite... pénétrer dans son repaire n'aurait rien d'une sinécure. Et pourtant, Itachi éprouvait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, à tel point qu'il en avait perdu une partie de sa maîtrise de lui-même. De l'espoir ! Ses paumes étaient moites, son cœur battait trop fort. C'était là ! Il existait une chance pour que Sasuke se trouve quelque part derrière cette porte. Et en cet instant, peu lui importait ce qui s'était passé entre eux, peu lui importait ce qui les attendait tous les deux. Itachi était juste terriblement heureux à l'idée de revoir son frère. Il ne devait pas, il le savait... Il fallait qu'il conserve son sang-froid quoi qu'il arrive. Il recula et s'assit par terre, le regard fixé sur la porte scellée. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Comme toujours, il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer à Kisame ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Son camarade s'assit à ses côtés et réfléchit en silence. Du moins... Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive des présences non loin d'eux. Il se leva et se retourna, examinant la forêt attentivement.

« Itachi. On nous a suivis. »

L'aîné des Uchiwa se leva et se prépara au combat. Il se raidit en voyant une silhouette émerger d'entre les arbres.

« J'ai failli être en retard, encore une fois, déclara Kakashi, son seul œil visible un rien rieur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là ? Vous ne savez pas comment entrer ? Il se pourrait que j'aie quelques tuyaux, si ça vous intéresse...

— Kakashi-sensei ! le réprimanda Naruto en émergeant à son tour. On fait équipe avec l'Akatsuki, maintenant ?!

— Ils sont dangereux... » appuya Sakura, qui le suivit à découvert.

Itachi et Kisame les observèrent avec une prudence modérée. Même à deux contre trois, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient les avoir sans trop de difficultés. Itachi arrêta Kisame d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il tendait la main vers la gigantesque épée sanglée dans son dos.

« Vous nous avez suivis ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, en fait. Il semblerait que nous ayons les mêmes informateurs... »

Le village de Suna. C'étaient eux qui avaient donné les infos à Itachi à Kisame, et ça avait été des renseignements très difficiles à obtenir. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient entendu, deux mois auparavant, une étrange rumeur faisant état de disparitions dans la région. Depuis, ils avaient travaillé dans l'ombre à se créer des contacts au sein du village sans trahir leur identité. C'était l'opération d'infiltration la plus ardue à laquelle Itachi avait jamais pris part, et pourtant, il s'y connaissait. Mais il savait que Konoha entretenait de bonnes relations avec Suna... Ça signifiait que Suna avait enquêté de son côté, et qu'ils savaient maintenant avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait, assez pour partager les informations avec Konoha. Il regarda le trio avec méfiance. Ils partageaient le même objectif, mais ils ne se battaient pas dans le même camp.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi on te le dirait ? » siffla Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Itachi réprima un sourire. Même en essayant très fort, Naruto ne parvenait pas à avoir l'air méprisant.

« Je suis venu tuer Orochimaru, dit-il en regardant le blond. Je ne ferai pas de mal à Sasuke.

— Comment si j'allais te croire, fit le jeune ninja en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je pense qu'il dit la vérité, intervint Kakashi.

— C'est pas vous qui disiez que c'était un maître du genjutsu ? J'imagine que ça fait de lui un sacré menteur. »

Cette fois, Itachi ne put retenir son sourire. Ce garçon n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air.

« C'est quoi qui te fait sourire, enfoiré ?!

— Les mensonges des uns sont la vérité des autres.

— Des conneries !

— Ça doit être reposant, de vivre dans un monde aussi simple que le tien, cracha Kisame.

— Et ça doit être épuisant de vivre dans le vôtre ! » rétorqua aussitôt Naruto.

Un silence flotta.

Kakashi baissa son masque et examina la porte à l'aide de son sharingan.

« La porte est scellée comme on le pensait, constata-t-il. Mais on a fait nos petites recherches de notre côté, et on devrait pouvoir en venir à bout.

— Kakashi-sensei ! protesta Sakura.

— Nous avons le même objectif et nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. D'autant que... Sakura, Naruto, je vous admire beaucoup... mais on ne fait pas le poids face à ces deux-là.

— Enfin des paroles sensées », grogna Kisame.

Sakura voulut s'indigner davantage, au lieu de quoi, elle fit un bond en arrière et adopta une posture défensive. Kakashi et Naruto en firent de même. Kisame et Itachi se tournèrent simplement vers les portes de pierre qui grondaient sur leurs gonds en pivotant. Kisame posa une main sur la poitrine de son partenaire et le poussa en arrière. Itachi n'était pas dans son état normal, et pour une telle confrontation, ça pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Cela faisait des mois et des mois – il avait perdu le compte – qu'ils traquaient Orochimaru. L'ancien de l'Akatsuki était encore plus doué que le reste de l'organisation pour dissimuler ses traces, mais comme Itachi l'avait prévu, son goût pour les expérimentations douteuses avaient fini par le trahir. Nagato avait tenté des les ramener au bercail... et Itachi avait massacré ses émissaires. Il n'en avait laissé qu'un seul en vie, avec un message clair comme de l'eau de roche : _fiche-nous la paix, ou bien je fais un détour pour venir te faire la peau en personne_. Nagato avait choisi de ne pas insister, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que Kisame : les plans de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas censés se réaliser de sitôt, et se débarrasser d'Orochimaru valait le temps qu'ils y consacraient. Mais la patience de Nagato avait des limites, alors il était plus que temps qu'ils le trouvent. Kisame était soulagé d'en finir, cependant, un détail le dérangeait : il lui paraissait étrange que Konoha ait laissé Kakashi et ses élèves s'occuper d'une affaire pareille. Il soupçonnait que les ninjas avaient agi sous le manteau. Il ignorait si ça avait réellement de l'importance pour la situation présente, mais il n'aimait pas sentir des données lui échapper. Surtout quand il risquait sa peau.

Itachi ne protesta même pas quand il Kisame le repoussa, et il comprit pourquoi en voyant qui émergeait dans la lumière du jour.

Sasuke cligna des yeux dans la lumière qui devait lui paraître violente après l'obscurité des souterrains. Il observa tout le petit groupe avec un calme étrange qui donna des frissons à l'homme-requin. Il se demanda ce qu'Itachi voyait en ce moment même, mais en ce qui le concernait, Sasuke n'avait plus rien d'un petit frère à protéger.

Naruto fixa son ami, sous le choc. Certes, il le reconnaissait, même à travers les marques noires qui recouvraient la moitié de son corps, malgré son regard impénétrable et son sourire tellement glacial qu'il aurait congelé Konoha. Et pourtant, son cœur s'emballa. Sasuke... Ils avaient retrouvé Sasuke ! Enfin... Après tous ces mois à se ronger les sangs... Après tous ces mois d'attente, à se forcer à se concentrer sur son entraînement pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer, pour pouvoir gérer la frustration, le manque et la colère ! Sasuke ! Sasuke, enfin. Il fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir, mais il se dégagea brusquement.

« Sasuke ! »

Sa voix avait été à peine plus qu'un murmure éraillé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir autant d'émotion. Il avait imaginé ce moment tant de fois que l'instant lui paraissait irréel. Il croisa le regard de son ancien camarade, et se figea. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient opaques. La noirceur autrefois presque tentante qui y régnait était aujourd'hui aussi dure et dense qu'un mur de briques.

« Naruto », prononça Sasuke d'un ton indifférent.

Le jeune homme observa le petit groupe, une main posée sur la poignée du katana passé à sa ceinture.

« Je savais que j'avais des visiteurs, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. »

Naruto entendit un bruit étouffé, et tourna son regard vers Itachi. Même de dos, il put voir que le grand frère de Sasuke frissonnait. Il ne chercha pas à arrêter Kisame quand celui-ci dégaina son épée. Remarquant ce geste, Sasuke réitéra son sourire glacial. Puis, il s'adressa à son frère d'une voix claire.

« Cette fois, c'est à moi de te le dire, Itachi. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Ou bien peut-être... Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si tu y es pour quelque chose, mais tu viens de m'offrir sur un plateau l'occasion d'obtenir la même pupille que toi. »

Sur ces paroles, ses sharingans apparurent, et il tourna son attention vers Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura.

« Orochimaru se demandait par quel moyen je pourrais obtenir le mangekyô sharingan... Maintenant, je sais. »

Naruto sentit son sensei et sa camarade se raidir, pleinement conscients de la menace. Lui, il avança encore d'un pas.

« Sasuke... Je suis heureux qu'on t'ait enfin retrouvé. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison, maintenant. »

Sasuke le dévisagea, avec une expression que Naruto jugea perplexe.

« La... la maison ? répéta-t-il.

— Ben oui... Tu sais bien... Konoha. »

L'espace d'un instant, l'opacité des yeux de Sasuke avait vacillé, laissant entrevoir son véritable regard, celui que Naruto connaissait bien. Mais ce ne fut qu'un instant. Ses iris virèrent au rouge sang. Et Sasuke se détourna de lui pour reporter son attention sur son frère.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'était moi qui étais censé venir te trouver, non ? Le moment n'est pas venu. Tout ça ne te concerne pas. Va-t'en. »

Itachi demeura parfaitement immobile, silencieux, pendant d'interminables secondes. Son coéquipier recula et tourna la tête vers lui d'un air interrogateur, tout en surveillant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

« Où est Orochimaru ? demanda Itachi.

— Ah, c'est donc lui qui t'intéressait... Je ne compte pas te le dire. Et si ça ne te convient pas, il va falloir m'affronter. Or, il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux... Pas encore. Tu veux qu'on s'entretue, non ? Alors écarte-toi de mon chemin. J'ai besoin de ces trois-là pour y arriver. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que tu le sais. »

Itachi demeura muet.

« Itachi... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Kisame.

L'homme-requin examina son camarade, à la recherche d'un indice dans ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Il ne trouva rien qu'un vide immense. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux du requin qu'il était lui-même devenu. C'étaient des yeux sans âge, sans émotion, à peine vivants.

« On s'en va, dit Itachi.

— Et Orochimaru ?

— On s'en va », répéta Itachi.

Il fallut à Kisame toute la confiance qu'il vouait à Itachi pour ne pas insister. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Itachi voulait partir maintenant, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint leur but. Mais quelque chose lui disait que son partenaire savait ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il n'aurait renoncé aussi aisément, alors il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir.

Il hocha la tête, et tous les deux disparurent dans la forêt en un clin d'œil.

II

Sasuke se détendit imperceptiblement. Une bonne chose de faite. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son frère ici. Quand il avait senti qu'on approchait du repaire... il avait tout envisagé, et n'était pas franchement surpris de voir débarquer ses anciens camarades. La sécurité avait laissé à désirer, ces derniers temps. Mais qu'Itachi fasse une apparition en personne... Est-ce qu'il éprouvait une telle impatience à l'idée de l'affronter ? Tant mieux, parce que lui aussi. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Il se tourna vers ses futures proies. Un ancien professeur qui l'avait trahi, deux camarades qui étaient trop naïfs ou ignorants pour saisir ce qui se passait. Ou bien qui refusaient de l'admettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça revenait au même. Sasuke était assez fort pour les tuer tous les trois.

 _« Les pouvoirs des Uchiwa se nourrissent du sang et de la violence. »_

 _Le moment est venu de vérifier ton hypothèse, Orochimaru._ _J'ai obtenu le troisième tomoe en massacrant Kabuto. Et tu dis que la reproductibilité est un critère indispensable pour la validité d'une expérience scientifique... Alors... recommençons, comme tu me l'as dit cette fois-là..._

Il dégaina sa lame avec une lenteur calculée. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il ne reculerait devant rien. Cette lame avait été forgée pour tuer, pas pour impressionner ou dissuader. Quand il s'en servait, c'était dans le seul objectif de porter le coup fatal. Orochimaru le savait, et il avait fait preuve de la plus grande prudence lors des séances d'entraînement. Sasuke avait cherché à le tuer à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés. Pourtant, son mentor ne l'avait jamais craint. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, il avait gagné le respect de Sasuke. En ce moment même, Sasuke entendit sa voix sifflante et sensuelle au creux de son oreille.

 _« Sasuke-kun... Est-ce que tu n'es pas content ? Ils sont là pour toi. Tout ce qui te reste à faire, c'est mettre à profit mes enseignements... Toi et moi, on a tant partagé... C'est le moment de me montrer ce que tu sais faire. »_

Sasuke frissonna imperceptiblement. Une infime contraction de sa bouche, que Naruto, évidemment, remarqua.

Son ancien coéquipier fit un autre pas en avant.

Sasuke secoua la tête, de nouveau perplexe. Est-ce qu'il ne saisissait vraiment pas ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il refusait à ce point de comprendre la situation ? Ou qu'il était suicidaire comme lui-même l'avait été ?

Malgré tout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas simplement massacrer un imbécile. Sa future victime devait au moins comprendre pourquoi elle subissait un tel sort.

« Naruto. Je ne suis pas sorti des souterrains pour vous suivre bien gentiment à Konoha. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Personne ne veut de moi là-bas. Personne n'a jamais voulu des Uchiwa. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Naruto ! » s'exclama Kakashi tandis que son élève s'approchait encore.

Sasuke interposa sa lame entre lui et son camarade.

« Non, grogna le blond. Non, j'en sais rien, et là tout de suite, je m'en fous. T'es sorti de ton trou pour nous massacrer, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et son regard se durcit.

« Je te laisserai pas faire, Sasuke. On est venus te chercher pour te ramener chez nous. C'est tout.

— Je n'ai pas de chez moi ! » hurla tout à coup Sasuke, prenant même Naruto au dépourvu.

Le blond faillit reculer, mais tint bon.

« Suis ton intuition, Naruto, insista le jeune Uchiwa. Recule. Je suis venu vous tuer. Et épargne-moi les supplications et autres leçons de morale. Et tes grands cris parce que je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je ne renoncerai pas.

— Ah ouais ? Et t'es fier d'être devenu ton frère ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Si t'es prêt à nous faire la peau sans sourciller, t'es devenu exactement comme lui ! C'est pour ça que tu veux le tuer, non ? Parce que tu peux pas supporter qu'il existe ! »

Sasuke baissa sa lame. Il contracta les mâchoires, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Puis, difficilement, il reprit la parole.

« Si tu sais ça, Naruto, alors tu sais aussi que rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'arrêtera. »

Le blond et le brun se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Leurs chakras bouillonnaient avec une telle intensité que Kakashi força Sakura à reculer.

« Mais, sensei ! protesta-t-elle.

— Attends encore un peu, répondit-il. Fais confiance à Naruto. »

Elle acquiesça, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'angoisse.

« Je te laisserai pas faire, Sasuke, répéta Naruto. Peut-être que je peux rien dire pour te convaincre, mais l'inverse est vrai aussi.

— Très bien, fit Sasuke en reculant d'un pas. Dans ce cas, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. On a eu pas mal de temps pour se préparer tous les deux, hein ? Quand je t'aurai tué...

— Quoi ? l'interrompit son camarade. Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Tu crois que tu deviendras plus puissant ?

— Je le _sais_ , Naruto. » Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur. « Vous aussi, vous le savez, pas vrai ? Les pouvoirs des Uchiwa se nourrissent du sang et de la violence.

— Sasuke, non... murmura Kakashi. Tu sais comment j'ai obtenu ma pupille ?

— Je m'en fous !

— Et pourtant, tu dois l'entendre ! Obito... Je n'ai jamais... » La voix du loup blanc s'étrangla. « Je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi sage... Aussi bienveillante que lui. Il m'a donné son œil, Sasuke. Il allait mourir et il me l'a donné. Même si je l'ai toujours méprisé. Lui, il a su voir au-delà des apparences. Il a su surmonter sa rancœur à mon égard pour me voir tel que je suis vraiment. Il m'a fait ce cadeau inestimable et je lui serai toujours redevable... Il était un Uchiwa, il en était fier, et il était aussi le plus grand ninja que j'ai connu.

— Allez vous faire foutre avec vos sermons ! Si Obito était comme vous le dites, c'était un crétin ! Vous avez profité de lui, vous lui avez pris ses pouvoirs ! C'est pour ça que les gens détestent les Uchiwa ! Parce qu'ils convoitent leurs pouvoirs ! Vous ne seriez rien sans nous. _Konoha_ ne serait rien sans nous. J'ai compris ça maintenant, sensei. Avant, j'ignorais pourquoi les gens me fuyaient. Je croyais que c'était parce que j'étais _ce garçon-là_. Le survivant du massacre. Plus maintenant. Je sais que ça va au-delà de ça. Et même sans ça... J'ai un unique but, et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Je vous l'ai dit dès le premier jour. Mon but, c'est Itachi. Vous... au mieux, vous êtes des gêneurs. En l'occurrence, vous êtes une opportunité. »

Sakura, qui jusque-là écoutait sans intervenir, tant par prudence que par volonté de découvrir ce que Sasuke ressentait vraiment, leva les yeux vers son professeur. Son silence l'avait déstabilisée, et son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'il était au bord des larmes. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke, et Naruto qui se tenait toujours beaucoup trop proche de lui. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Elle voulait que Sasuke leur revienne... Mais elle percevait à quel point il était devenu dangereux. Elle voulait protéger Naruto... mais refusait l'idée même de faire du mal à Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son désarroi la mit soudain en colère. À son tour, à l'image de Naruto et contre toute prudence, elle s'avança.

« Sasuke, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu traversé, c'est vrai, mais personne ici n'en est responsable. On est venus parce qu'on t'aime. Est-ce que tu es vraiment incapable de comprendre ça ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la gratifa d'un regard ambigu qui figea son sang dans ses veines. Surtout quand il dit, comme ce soir-là, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres...

« T'es lourde, Sakura. »

Et aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, il passa à l'attaque.

Cette fois, Sakura recula. Elle regarda ses deux amis se combattre de toutes leurs forces. Elle savait que Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Sasuke, et pourtant il luttait sans retenue. Probablement parce qu'il avait conscience qu'il jouait sa vie. Elle battit en retraite à contrecœur. Ils avaient prévu que cela arriverait. Et malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à peaufiner leur plan, elle n'eut pas le moins du monde l'impression d'y avoir été préparée. Elle devait invoquer à chaque instant toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas intervenir.

 _Tu devras attendre le bon moment_ , avait dit Kakashi-sensei. Et il avait entièrement raison.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel niveau était parvenu Sasuke, et le laisser combattre Naruto faisait partie du plan. Maintenant, ils en avaient une petite idée, et ça n'anonnçait rien de bon. Et pourtant, elle devait encore attendre. Personne d'autre que Naruto ne savait à ce point comment faire sortir Sasuke de ses gonds. Comment le rendre imprudent.

Sakura attendit jusqu'à avoir l'impression que son cerveau allait lui sortir de la tête. Puis, elle passa à l'action. Elle se positionna et guetta le moment adéquat. Elle se rassura. Sasuke les ignorait complètement, Kakashi et elle. Il était tout entier concentré sur Naruto. Alors, elle souffla sa fléchette imprégnée d'une puissante déocoction qu'elle avait elle-même mise au point... enfin, avec un coup de main de Tsunade. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incertaine d'avoir atteint sa cible. Puis, elle vit Sasuke vaciller... Le jeune ninja s'écroula. À terre, il tenta de se relever, le poing toujours serré sur son katana. Ses yeux rouges se remplirent d'une haine qui faillit la tétaniser, mais elle rangea aussitôt l'impression dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas terminé. Au contraire. Ce n'était encore que le début.


	9. Ce que les ténèbres ont dit ensuite

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Wow, un long chapitre ce coup-ci ! Avec une session d'écriture qui a duré une soirée et un jour entier, pfiou ! (et j'ai déjà bien entamé le suivant...) Oui, j'ai un petit côté obsessionnel avec mes fics. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours, vos retours en tous genres me sont précieux (à ce propos, coucou aux nouveaux/nouvelles abonné-e-s, bises et merci de suivre cette histoire ;). Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT : Ce que les ténèbres ont dit ensuite**

« Le seul moyen de ne pas mourir est de montrer ce que l'on pense vraiment à notre ennemi, sans rien cacher… Et de s'allier à lui. Mais on ne peut jamais réellement voir ce qu'une personne pense vraiment et ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle. »

Madara Uchiwa

I

 _Douze heures plus tôt..._

Sasuke s'éveilla avec une sensation de gêne dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose appuyait sur ses côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux, se força à respirer normalement, et ne parvint qu'à obtenir un vertige lancinant. Des étoiles blanches se mirent à clignoter dans son champ de vision. Il se redresssa dans son lit et fixa son regard sur la bougie vacillante qui n'avait pas encore terminé de se consumer sur sa table de nuit.

 _La bougie est réelle – Je suis réel._

C'était la raison pour laquelle il gardait toujours cette lumière allumée : ces deux peites phrases étaient devenues une sorte de mantra qu'il se répétait chaque matin et qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, même quand il sentait son esprit fuir son corps. Il avait cette impression chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, comme si sa conscience était attirée dans un abysse et s'y dissolvait, mais qu'il lui en restait juste assez pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Assez pour se sentir complètement terrifié.

Il savait bien qu'éprouver le besoin de se rappeler la réalité des choses constituait un problème, mais c'était malheureusment le dernier de ses soucis. Il aurait bien voulu avoir ce genre de problème, pour tout dire. Mais ses angoisses récurrentes, aussi tétanisantes qu'elles soient, n'étaient que des effets secondaires de la vie qu'il avait choisie à l'instant où il avait suivi Orochimaru dans son repaire.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie consistait en une suite incohérente d'instants, tous brouillés les uns aux autres, comme la mémoire d'un ivrogne. Il ne restait de son lui d'avant qu'un noyau dur, qu'il voulait croire invincible. Ce noyau, c'était sa volonté. Sa planche de salut, son seul moyen de s'accrocher. Et il avait compris, maintenant : s'il lâchait prise, il ne mourrait pas, mais connaîtrait un sort pire que la mort. Il serait dévoré vivant par ses cauchemars. À côté de ça, mourir... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Rien d'aussi redoutable que ce que la vie avait à lui offrir.

Et pourtant, il continuait à vivre. Il était un idiot, comme tout le monde, comme tous les gens qu'il méprisait : il ne supportait pas l'idée de mourir sans avoir accompli l'objectif qui donnait son sens à sa vie. Peut-être qu'il perdrait la vie demain, même par accident, ou parce que par simple lassitude, Orochimaru le tuerait. Ou peut-être que demain, il se découvrirait une maladie incurable. Ou bien simplement que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre sans raison.

Et pourtant, il continuait de se réveiller, encore et encore. Il continuait à être en vie.

Ce matin-là comme tous les autres, il se réveilla avec toutes ces pensées dans la tête. Il se rendit dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru et pour y attendre ses ordres. Et puis... il parlait de 'matin'... Comme si ça avait encore le moindre sens.

Cependant... Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose avait changé. Son corps avait changé, mais son esprit aussi. C'était presque comme entrer dans la puberté une seconde fois. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, ce qu'il voyait était familier, et pourtant il ne se reconnaissait pas. Le chakra circulait en lui d'une manière différente. Il se sentait comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide : transformé. Le même être, mais sous une autre forme. D'ailleurs, du papillon, il avait même les ailes. Des ailes grotesques de chimère, mais des ailes quand même. Il lui suffisait de puiser dans le pouvoir de la marque que lui avait apposée Orochimaru pour s'en servir. Et il adorait ça. Quand il prenait cette forme, il avait la sensation d'être invincible. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait pris tous ces risques, qu'il avait accepté l'épouvante, la douleur, l'humiliation : pour devenir intouchable.

De son côté, son mentor s'affaiblissait. Cela faisait des semaines que Sasuke prenait soin de lui, sans même savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Orochimaru avait trop attendu avant de s'emparer de lui pour faire de lui sa nouvelle incarnation. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, car Sasuke n'avait pas encore atteint l'apogée de ses pouvoirs. Orochimaru était trop gourmand... Et ça allait causer sa perte. Du moins, Sasuke l'espérait, assis tout seul dans cette salle obscure remplie d'appareillages compliqués, de cuves contenant des gens dont le jeune homme ignorait même s'ils étaient encore en vie. En règle générale, il évitait le plus possible de se mêler des 'projets de recherche' de son mentor, et Orochimaru n'essayait pas de l'y impliquer. Sasuke était déjà pour lui un sujet de recherche à lui tout seul, et il se passait assez aisément d'assistant pour mener à bien les expériences qui ne le concernaient pas.

Tout cela durait depuis trop longtemps, même si Sasuke aurait bien été incapable de savoir combien de mois avaient passé. Il fallait y mettre un terme, sans quoi... Peut-être bien qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais d'ici.

 _Alors pourquoi tu ne passes pas à l'acte, Sasuke ? Tu as peur ? Tu es vraiment devenu son esclave, hein ? Kabuto avait raison..._

Sasuke attendit longtemps, mais Orochimaru ne se présenta pas au labo. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir et profiter de cette journée inespérée de liberté. Au lieu de cela, il se rendit dans la chambre de son mentor. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait : il se contentait de répondre à des instincts, à des intuitions, à des émotions. Il se répétait que les choses finiraient par redevenir claires comme avant. Qu'il serait à nouveau lui-même. Enfin, façon de parler. En attendant, il devait achever sa métamorphose... Il avait cru avoir touché le fond cent fois, mille fois, et à chaque fois, ç'avait été pour mieux s'apercevoir de la distance à parcourir avant d'y parvenir.

Il trouva Orochumaru étendu dans son lit, baigné de sueur, les traits tirés par la souffrance. Sasuke ne s'était jamais réjoui de le voir dans cet état. Il ne s'en attristait pas non plus. À vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Peut-être Orochimaru était-il parvenu à tordre complètement sa volonté, à gauchir son libre-arbitre et à museler ses émotions pour qu'il devienne aussi obéissant qu'il le souhaitait... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait que trois choses que Sasuke continuait à éprouver avec la même intensité qu'au premier jour, et toutes se rapportaient à Orochimaru : son mentor lui inspirait encore et toujours la peur, le dégoût et l'attirance dans la même mesure.

Sans un mot, il prépara l'injection qui soulageait les douleurs du ninja légendaire. Celui-ci entrouvrit les paupières à son approche, et observa ses gestes de ses pupilles verticales ceintes dans le jade doré de ses iris. Il soupira de satisfaction en sentant la mixture qu'il avait lui-même mise au point pénétrer ses veines, puis murmura dans les semi ténèbres de sa chambre à coucher, à l'intention de son protégé et cobaye attitré :

« Tu m'as bien servi, Sasuke-kun. Tu as été plus fidèle et plus utile encore que Kabuto.

— Garde-toi tes compliments », grogna le jeune homme tout en injectant le remède.

Orochimaru ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le bien-être qui naît du relâchement soudain d'une douleur intense.

« Toi et moi, on est liés pour toujours, maintenant », dit-il doucement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que tu vas me tenir compagnie ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

Orochimaru l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il avait encore de la force, pour un infirme...

« Tu es à moi, Sasuke-kun. Tu portes ma marque. Tu es à moi depuis des années. »

 _Tu te trompes. Je suis ton otage, ton élève, ta victime, ton esclave. Mais Itachi m'a donné quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais m'enlever. Tant qu'il sera en vie, je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Il m'est arrivé de te haïr, mais c'est une trivialité comparé à ce que je ressens pour lui. Même en étant ton esclave, je peux encore me servir de toi. Nous sommes peut-être liés, mais jamais tu ne me posséderas totalement. Personne ne le fera jamais._

Orochimaru, qui l'observait toujours derrière ses paupières mi-closes, sourit lentement.

« Cette passion dans tes yeux... Je sais exactement ce que tu penses. Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde capable de te comprendre, Sasuke-kun. Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui choisissent les ténèbres y errent seuls, et quand ils trouvent de la compagnie, c'est celle d'autres créatures des ténèbres. »

Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas, et Orochimaru se tourna sur son flanc pour lui faire face. Puis, il l'embrassa, se repaissant de la fièvre qu'il savait faire naître en cette jeune personne qui était probablement la moins innocente au monde. Itachi avait fait la première partie du travail, lui, il s'était chargé de finaliser le processus. Sasuke était presque prêt. Il ne manquait qu'une toute petite pichenette pour le faire basculer dans l'abîme. Alors, sa pupille atteindrait son dernier stade de développement. Et, à travers lui, Orochimaru deviendrait le ninja le plus puissant du monde, le seul à maîtriser toutes les formes de jutsus. En attendant, même faible, même si son corps avait besoin de Sasuke, Orochimaru avait toujours le dessus. Inutile de se servir du genjutsu pour manipuler son jeune élève. Il l'avait brisé. Il avait anéanti sa volonté. Il avait fait en sorte de se rendre indispensable à Sasuke, même si celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore compris. Et leur histoire durerait bien davantage que le jeune homme ne le croyait... À présent, Orochimaru n'avait même plus besoin de l'entraver pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. S'il le faisait encore, c'était pour le plaisir, pas par nécessité. Sasuke se donnait à lui par habitude, et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Orochimaru avait su s'insinuer dans la moindre de ses pensées, habiter son esprit, et quand ça ne suffisait pas... Son corps avait besoin de lui. Le jeune Uchiwa pouvait toujours prendre ses grands airs... Maintenant, Orochimaru n'avait même plus besoin de lui ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit. Sasuke venait le trouver de lui-même. Et ce matin-là, ce fut encore le cas. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et le chevaucha, et s'empala sur lui en fermant les yeux, frémissant, chaud, palpitant comme un cœur tout juste arraché. Orochimaru voulait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était un peu trop attaché à ces moments d'intimité. Mais avant tout, il considérait cela comme une expérience. Une expérience que, jusque-là, il n'avait encore jamais vécue, parce que cette forme-là de désir lui était encore inconnue. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'Orochimaru désirait davantage que d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Alors si son élève avait des leçons à lui enseigner sur l'intensité du désir, il était prêt à les apprendre.

Pour Sasuke, certains jours, c'était une contrainte. Certains jours, ça lui donnait envie de vomir, jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru trouve le moyen de transformer sa répulsion en besoin. Après ces fois-là, il y avait toujours une part de lui qui avait envie de mourir. Mais un jour comme aujourd'hui... il avait l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Même s'il y avait une part de lui que son mentor n'atteindrait jamais, il régnait sur tous les autres aspects de sa personne. Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il continuait à le soigner au lieu d'en profiter pour l'assassiner.

Alors, en sentant sa verge s'enfoncer en lui, Sasuke éprouva ce plaisir dissonnant qu'il ressentait toujours, quelque chose qui le comblait autant qu'il l'anéantissait, lui donnant l'envie paradoxale de continuer, et celle d'en finir au plus vite. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il sentait les os du bassin d'Orochimaru s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors qu'il bougeait sur lui, les emmenant tous les deux vers la clarté trouble de la jouissance, quelque chose d'autre s'interposa dans son esprit. Comme un embryon de certitude, qui s'imposa de plus en plus clairement à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Le plaisir enserra son bassin, et il sut qu'il était à quelques poignées de secondes de retrouver ce sentiment de solitude, de dégoût et d'incompréhension qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, _après_.

Et voilà en quoi constituait sa certitude : il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver ce sentiment.

Est-ce qu'il le savait déjà en commençant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait gardé son katana à portée de main. Il l'attrapa et sans se laisser davantage le temps d'hésiter, il l'enfonça dans la poitrine de son mentor. Sa semence chaude se mêla au sang d'Orochimaru et ruissela sur son torse pâle et amaigri. Sa respiration se bloqua, et il recommença. Ça paraissait étrangement facile, il n'avait même pas conscience d'agir, porté par une colère dont il avait depuis longtemps oublié l'ampleur, la profondeur, l'intensité. Il perdit le compte de ses coups. Il ne s'arrêta que parce qu'il se sentit soudain très, très fatigué. La vision trouble, il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Orochimaru. Son mentor... souriait.

Il était encore vivant.

Sasuke s'apprêta à frapper encore, quand il entendit un murmure siffler à son oreille.

« Il est trop tard pour vouloir me tuer... Sasuke-kun... Je suis déjà en toi... Je serai _toujours_ en toi... »

Le jeune homme se figea, son sang battant dans ses tempes, dans ses cuisses, dans son sexe, alors que la vie quittait le corps étendu sous le sien. Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que le froid ne vienne s'emparer de lui. La sensation naquit d'abord au creux de son estomac, puis se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps, crispant jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils. Un instant encore auparavant, il avait ressenti la rage la plus pure, la plus aveuglante, la puis puissante et la plus jouissive de sa vie. Puis... Orochimaru avait souri. Et prononcé ces mots... Et maintenant, Sasuke ne voyait plus que le sang. La poitrine immobile de son mentor. Le silence s'était transformé en glace liquide, plombant le moindre centimètre carré de chair, de muscle et d'os. Il voulut s'écarter, mais ne maîtrisa pas son mouvement brusque et tomba à terre, le katana encore dégouttant d'hémoglobine toujours dans sa main droite. Le souffle coupé par le choc, il resta quelques instants au sol, l'esprit vide. Puis, avec une prudence infinie, il se releva. S'approcha du lit. Vérifia une dizaine de fois qu'Orochimaru était bien mort. Ensuite, il battit en retraite contre un mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le regard fixé sur le cadavre gisant en plein milieu du lit trempé de sang.

 _Alors, comment était-ce, ce deuxième meurtre, Sasuke-kun ?_

Il tressaillit. Se surprit à regarder autour de lui et à la recherche de l'origine de la voix, et se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou. Qu'il était probablement devenu cinglé, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne trouva pas en lui la force de bouger. Alors il resta là, prostré, à terre, dans un étrange silence bourdonnant du bruit de son sang dans ses oreilles, ponctué par le faible sifflement de sa respiration.

Il resta là assez longtemps pour que, en émergeant de sa transe, il ressente une soif désespérée, au moins autant que son envie de soulager sa vessie. Il se leva comme un automate, abandonnant là le cadavre, pour aller faire ce qui était nécessaire pour rester en vie et reprendre une apparence vaguement humaine. Son esprit commençait doucement à se désembrumer, mais il était encore plein de la voix d'Orochimaru. Sasuke l'avait tué, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vivant, aussi proche, aussi... puissant ?...

 _« Je suis déjà en toi... Je serai_ toujours _en toi... »_

 _Non, c'est impossible. Orochimaru est exceptionnel, mais il n'est pas immortel. J'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs, mais il est mort. C'est terminé._

Alors qu'il achevait de se laver, un voyant se mit à clignoter dans un coin de la pièce. L'une des alarmes d'Orochimaru. Celle-ci, c'était pour prévenir d'une intrusion imminente. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors.

Soudain, la terreur le quitta. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps encore nu, en fit jouer les muscles et les articulations comme pour s'assurer qu'il était fonctionnel, et réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait fait. C'était bel et bien terminé. Il ignorait qui l'attendait dehors, mais il avait vaincu Orochimaru. Il s'en était sorti, finalement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien encore lui faire peur, dehors ? Même d'Itachi, il n'avait jamais eu peur. Son grand frère hantait peut-être ses cauchemars, mais jamais il ne serait capable de le tétaniser comme Orochimaru l'avait fait. Il était libre. Aussi libre qu'on peut l'être quand on a voué son existence à la vengeance.

Alors, quand il sortit pour rencontrer ses visiteurs, il ne se laissa pas impressionner par la quantité de chakra qu'il sentit tout autour du repaire d'Orochimaru. Quand il vit son frère, il éprouva seulement de la satisfaction. Quand il aperçut ensuite son ancienne équipe, une forme tordue d'espoir s'insinua en lui. Il n'avait pas _vraiment_ envie de tuer son sensei, sa camarade et amie, et son meilleur ami, mais...

Il parvint à verrouiller sa pensée presque aussitôt qu'elle surgit. Sensei ? Camarade ? Meilleur ami ? Ces termes n'avaient plus aucun sens, maintenant. Et la dernière formulation était on ne peut plus inappropriée. D'où ça sortait, ça ? Non. C'était comme la voix d'Orochimaru : des substrats du passé qui s'accrochaient encore à son esprit. Il ne devait plus y penser. Sa nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui. Plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura, ni Naruto n'étaient plus rien pour lui.

 _« Sasuke-kun, tout l'intérêt de la chose, c'est qu'ils représentent quelque chose pour toi. On obtient pas le mangekyô sharingan dans l'indifférence. Tu le sais, ça, non ? Tu ne peux plus reculer. »_

 _Tu es mort. Je n'ai plus à t'écouter._

Alors, il dit ce qu'il avait à dire, s'écoutant parler comme s'il se regardait lui-même en pleine représentation théâtrale, sans vraiment avoir envie d'y assister. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère s'en aller. Il était à peu près certain qu'Itachi avait compris ce qu'il avait fait. Aussi fort qu'ils se haïssent, deux frères ne peuvent pas se cacher grand-chose. Itachi l'avait observé avec ses sharingans, il avait lu en lui, lu dans son corps. Quoi qu'il ait vu, ça l'impressionna assez pour que ses yeux d'ordinaires inexpressifs s'allument brièvement. Sasuke fut perplexe en comprenant l'expression d'Itachi : son grand frère était horrifié. Sasuke sourit. S'il parvenait à horrifier même Itachi, il devait être devenu le dernier des monstres.

Les autres n'avaient pas compris, bien entendu. Naruto fit son numéro habituel avec ses grands discours et son optimisme débile, mais Sasuke était prêt à en finir. Quand il avait quitté son village natal, il croyait connaître le sens de l'expression 'n'avoir rien à perdre'. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait cru : en partant de Konoha, il avait encore tout à perdre. Il avait réussi malgré tout, et maintenant, il était libre.

 _« Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps à les écouter, Sasuke-kun ? Naruto t'a déjà offert une demi douzaine d'ouvertures. Il te sous-estime. Il ne croit pas que tu vas vraiment le faire. Il pense qu'il peut te dompter. Te dresser. Comme je l'ai fait. Prouve-lui le contraire. »_

Sasuke essaya, mais faute de prouver quoi que ce soit, il baissa sa garde. Naruto, encore et toujours lui, avait obscurci son jugement. Il s'était concentré sur lui, répondu à ses provocations.

 _Ces enfoirés l'avaient prévu. Je me suis laissé avoir._

Ensuite, il avait été à deux doigts, à plusieurs reprises, de se sortir des vapes où le foutu poison de Sakura l'avait plongé. Il n'avait émergé que pour se sentir abruti de nouveau. Il avait entendu des voix, senti qu'on l'emmenait, qu'on l'entraînait... vers une autre prison, supposa-t-il.

 _« À nouveau prisionnier, Sasuke-kun. La liberté est une chose difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu reconnaîtrais cet endroit entre mille, non ? Même si tu n'as jamais visité ces quartiers particuliers de Konoha. Le village du Feu... Cet endroit que tu appelais ton foyer. Tu en reconnais l'odeur, non ? Mais cette fois, tu es derrière les barreaux. Comme un criminel. Joue-la finement, ou bien tu resteras un prisonnier. Allie-toi avec tes ennemis. Fais-leur croire qu'ils peuvent voir dans ton cœur. »_

II

« C'était un très beau coup, Sakura. Et félicitations à toi aussi, Naruto. On s'en est remarquablement bien sortis, compte tenu des circonstances. »

Mais les deux élèves restants de Kakashi n'étaient pas d'humeur à se réjouir. D'autant plus avec les nouvelles qu'apportaient Sakura. Tous les trois s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement où l'équipe 7 avait vu le jour. Ils étaient rentrés à Konoha à l'aube, le jour même. Tout s'était déroulé selon le plan et comme prévu, Tsunade les avait couverts. La Hokage répugnait à condamner Sasuke, elle avait donc aidé l'équipe 7 à le ramener en secret, mais maintenant, seul l'avenir leur dirait s'il existait encore une possibilité de réintégrer le déserteur. Cependant, un élément de taille pesait en la faveur du jeune Uchiwa : après l'avoir neutralisé, Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura avaient infiltré le repaire d'Orochimaru, dont ils avaient trouvé le cadavre. Éliminer l'un des plus grands ennemis de Konoha ne constituait pas un petit exploit pour Sasuke. En fait, Tsunade pourrait même faire croire assez facilement qu'il n'avait jamais déserté, mais quitté le village pour une longue mission d'infiltration top secrète. Le problème, c'était que le jeune ninja n'allait probablement pas corroborer cette version des faits. Tsunade et l'équipe 7 savaient très bien pourquoi Sasuke était parti, et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'intérêt général.

Cependant, ce n'était même pas cette donnée qui perturbait actuellement ses coéquipiers. Tsunade et Sakura avaient pris le temps d'examiner le jeune homme, et les résultats n'avaient rien de réjouissants.

« Il a été torturé, annonça la kunoichi à ses coéquipiers. À de nombreuses reprises. Il a guéri de tout ce qu'il a subi, mais on n'a pas trouvé une seule partie de lui qui soit intacte. Et ses analyses sanguines sont... pratiquement illisibles. Il va falloir plusieurs jours pour qu'on puisse isoler toutes les substances. Il n'est même pas drogué, il est blindé de molécules dont on peut à peine deviner le fonctionnement. Et la... la marque. Elle est toujours active. Et ni Tsunade ni moi ne comprenons vraiment comment elle agit.

— Sans compter le fait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, son objectif du moment est de nous faire la peau... murmura Kakashi.

— C'est des conneries ! protesta Naruto. S'il a été torturé et s'il a toutes ces saloperies dans le sang, c'est normal qu'il pense pas clairement ! »

Sakura et Kakashi échangèrent un bref regard : ils commençaient à se demander si Naruto lui-même pensait vraiment clairement quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, et ça aussi, ça les inquiétait. Mais cela dit, l'aspirant Hokage marquait un point : le jeune Uchiwa avait subi des choses qu'ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de comprendre, alors comment prévoir son avenir et ses futures réactions ? Et même... ses futures opinions ? S'ils voulaient vraiment aider Sasuke, ils ne pouvaient que choisir la patience.

* * *

 _Premier jour_

Sasuke fasait de son mieux pour cacher à ses geôliers qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une attaque de panique. Pour une raison inconnue, la prison dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement l'angoissait bien plus que les souterrains d'Orochimaru. Peut-être parce que, avec le temps, ils lui étaient devenus familiers. Mais maintenant, ironiquement, il avait besoin d'air et de lumière. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. La perte de tous ses repères, aussi cauchemardesques soient-ils, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait atteint son objectif et tué Orochimaru, mais ça avait été pour se faire capturer immédiatement... Et maintenant, il était perdu. C'était comme revenir à la case départ. Où devait-il aller ? Que devait-il faire ensuite ?

 _« Patience, Sasuke-kun. Se précipiter, c'est bon pour les têtes brûlées. La plupart du temps, tu m'as prouvé que tu savais garder ton sang-froid. Et tu vas en avoir besoin pour les prochains mois. »_

Il avait remarqué quelque chose, cependant : les ninjas qui surveillaient sa cellule étaient affectés au service personnel de Tsunade. C'étaient à elle qu'ils répondaient, pas à l'Anbu. Ce qui voulait dire que Tsunade agissait dans le dos des services secrets. Quand elle vint lui rendre visite, il lui demanda pourquoi.

« J'essaie de te protéger, figure-toi, répondit-elle sèchement. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais menacé tes camarades de mort, alors je ne peux pas te laisser aller comme bon te semble. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ton exploit face à Orochimaru rachète la désertion. Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi, Sasuke. Ce village a toujours une place pour toi. »

Sasuke grimaça, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais il devait laisser Tsunade penser qu'il n'était pas complètement fermé à l'idée. Sinon, il ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, continua-t-elle. Mais ne te trompe pas de cibles. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

Il réprima la colère qui montait en lui en entendant ces paroles, et se força à garder le silence.

 _Rappelle-toi qui tu es. Endurer en silence. C'est ce qu'on fait dans la famille. Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'accomplir ta vengeance, mais tu as terminé la première étape. Alors laisse la vieille parler._

« Réfléchis bien, Sasuke. Rien ne t'oblige à gâcher ta vie. »

Il sourit avec une ironie sinistre. Puis, il détourna le regard et attendit qu'elle s'en aille.

 _Deuxième jour_

« Vous allez dire quelque chose, ou resté planté là toute la journée derrière votre bouquin de pervers ?! »

C'était sorti tout seul. La présence de Kakashi, adossé au mur face à sa cellule, en train de lire comme si de rien n'était, le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Le ninja copieur leva un œil de son bouquin.

« C'est que... il paraît que tu n'es pas bien bavard, alors je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ma conversation.

— Arrêtez vos petits jeux. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais, des choses que je souhaiterais, mais n'est-il pas vain d'en discuter ?

— Si. Complètement.

— Ah ! Ravi de voir qu'on est d'accord. »

Et Kakashi se remit à lire son bouquin, une main dans la poche, l'ignorant totalement. Son silence pseudo-indifférent était une façon de se moquer de lui, et ça fonctionnait, puisque ça le faisait enrager.

« Très bien... Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez, alors, et qu'on en finisse. Et d'abord, vous l'avez pas déjà lu dix mille fois, ce foutu bouquin ?

— Oh ! Non, pas celui-ci. Jiraya vient de publier sa dernière œuvre ! C'est brillant, je t'assure !

— Humpf... » grommela Sasuke, qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'avec cette simple conversation, il redevenait un peu l'élève qu'il avait été, qui respectait son professeur tout en le trouvant souvent parfaitement exaspérant. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'était détendu.

« Voici ce que j'aimerais », dit Kakashi en rangeant son livre dans la poche avant de sa veste et en s'approchant de sa cellule. « J'aimerais que tu reviennes avec nous. Je ne sais pas qu'Itachi a pu te raconter, mais le mangekyô sharingan, ça peut s'obtenir par l'entraînement. Même si c'est un entraînement acharné.

— Et vous vous y connaissez en sharingans, hein...

— Pas vraiment, en fait. Je ne nierai pas que cet œil m'a été très utile. Mais je ne l'ai jamais convoité. De toute façon, votre famille est plus ou moins maudite, on dirait... Alors ça ne me donne pas tellement envie de vous voler vos pouvoirs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Obito m'a donné son œil, d'ailleurs. Ma famille non plus n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

— C'est facile pour vous de dire que vous en voulez pas, maintenant que vous l'avez.

— Sasuke, tu me connais : l'ambition n'est pas le trait le plus caractéristique de ma personnalité. Ça l'a été, il y a longtemps. Mais les gens changent.

— Ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale : qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez ? »

Kakashi soupira.

« J'aimerais avoir trouvé les mots, ce soir-là. Je croyais t'avoir compris, mais je me trompais. Ça m'a coûté très cher, mais je crois que c'est toi qui as payé le plus élevé. »

Sasuke se détourna. Il éprouva une gêne étrange. Il ne voulait pas de la culpabilité de son sensei.

« C'était mon choix, marmonna-t-il. Moi, je ne regrette rien. »

Kakashi l'observa un moment en silence.

« Alors... Ça signifie que tu as une force de caractère hors du commun. J'ai toujours admiré ça, chez toi.

— Vous arriverez à rien avec de la flatterie.

— Ce n'est pas de la flatterie quand on ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit... J'aimerais aussi savoir comment tu as réussi à tuer Orochimaru. »

Sasuke eut un rire étouffé.

« Non, sensei, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Naruto avait raison, vous savez ? »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il s'est mis à geler en enfer, remarqua-t-il. Tu as dit que 'Naruto avait raison' ?! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis devenu comme mon frère, siffla-t-il, c'est en ça qu'il avait raison. Ce n'est pas une fierté, c'est un fait. En fait, j'ai toujours été comme lui. Mais ça change rien à ce que je dois faire. »

Kakashi l'observa longuement.

« Tu lui ressembles, ça c'est certain... murmura-t-il finalement. Mais crois-moi, il existe quelques différences plutôt importantes, et je ne parle pas de puissance. »

Sasuke leva la tête et dévisagea son professeur.

« Vous parlez de lui comme si vous le connaissiez. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Enfin, c'était le cas. Lui et moi, on a travaillé un moment ensemble à l'Anbu. »

Sasuke se figea.

« P-Pourquoi vous me l'avez jamais dit ?

— Ça n'aurait pas été le meilleur moyen de gagner ta confiance et ton respect, hein ? Enfin, pour ce que j'ai réussi dans ce domaine... Je préfère jouer franc jeu avec toi, vu où on en est arrivés. »

Sasuke déglutit.

« Alors... en quoi on est différents, d'après vous ?

— Hum... Voyons... D'abord, il y en a un qui est plus beau que l'autre. » Kakashi leva les mains en riant devant le regard noir de Sasuke. « Je plaisante, Sasuke. Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Ton grand frère est probablement la personne la plus sérieuse et introvertie du monde. Toi, tu as mauvais caractère, mais ça te donne aussi plus d'entrain.

— Tout ça, c'est que des détails !

— Pas tant que ça. La personnalité de quelqu'un forge ses choix et son avenir. Par exemple, tu es aussi arrogant que je l'étais quand j'avais ton âge. Obito m'a changé. Itachi aussi, à sa manière. À cause de mon arrogance, j'ai perdu Obito avant de l'avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur, et vécu avec le fardeau de ce qu'il m'avait légué. Mon arrogance m'a poussé à abandonner mes camarades et à devenir quelqu'un de méprisable. Comme toi, je cherchais à effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un. À purger mon existence de sa présence.

— Vous parlez de votre père...

— Je pensais qu'il avait gâché ma vie. Qu'il était un être abject. En fait, c'était lui qui avait raison. Et c'est ce village qui l'a poussé au suicide par son mépris et ses calomnies. Alors crois-moi, j'en connais un rayon sur la haine.

— Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous foutez de tout, c'est ça ?

— Si c'était le cas, est-ce que je serais là à te parler ?

— Vous allez encore me dire qu'on a toujours le choix et des conneries du genre ?

— Non. Je t'ai déjà ce que j'aimerais. Le reste ne dépend que de toi, et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour t'influencer.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde essaie !

— Oui. Tout le monde _essaie_. »

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Implicitement, Kakashi lui reconnaissait un libre-arbitre qu'il n'était même plus si certain d'avoir. Une partie de lui appartenait à Orochimaru. L'autre, à Itachi. Entre les deux, il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir encore réellement une existence propre.

« Sensei... Est-ce que... est-ce que vous auriez cru qu'Itachi en serait capable ?

— Dans la mesure où il aurait eu une bonne raison, oui. C'est ce qui le rend si dangereux. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien dont il ne soit pas capable lorsqu'il s'est fixé un but.

— Alors vous savez pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais.

— Oui. Mais le problème, c'est que toi, tu ne penses jamais pouvoir te tromper. C'est aussi l'une des différences avec ton frère. »

Kakashi n'attendit pas que Sasuke l'agonisse d'insultes, et repartit sereinement avec son bouquin.

 _Troisième jour_

« Ils ont pas voulu me laisser entrer avant, dit Naruto en manière d'excuse.

— J'ai plus de visites qu'un malade en phase terminale... grogna Sasuke sans regarder son camarade.

— Sakura devrait passer tout à l'heure. »

Sasuke l'ignora. Il repensait à ce que Kakashi lui avait dit la veille. Ne devrait-il pas au moins examiner la possibilité qu'il se trompe ? Lui aussi, il pouvait accomplir n'importe quoi. Son objectif était toujours aussi limpide, et n'avait pas changé. Mais la graine du doute s'était plantée dans son cœur en ce qui concernait les moyens.

 _« Il est toujours bon d'étudier ses possibilités, Sasuke-kun. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien à la situation présente. Ils ne connaîtront jamais le fond de ton cœur, mais ils en auront sûrement l'impression. C'est cela qui te donnera la maîtrise de la situation. Ton illustre aïeul Madara avait coutume de dire qu'il faut s'allier à ses ennemis, et jouer franc jeu avec eux. Parce que même en le faisant, personne ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'on a au fond de soi. Enfin, bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu notre cas de figure. Car moi, bien sûr, je_ sais _... »_

 _« Oh, et... Sasuke-kun. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la marque. Je connais bien Tsunade. Elle est brillante, mais je le suis davantage qu'elle. Elle n'arrivera pas à t'en débarrasser. »_

Sasuke frissonna, parce que ça ressemblait autant à une promesse d'espoir qu'à une menace. Et puis... Cette voix dans sa tête l'amenait à un constat lui aussi à double tranchant : il n'était probablement pas devenu fou, mais dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Orochimaru. Du moins, pas complètement. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il y arriverait aussi facilement. Il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Et il n'avait pas terminé d'en payer le prix.

« Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

— Non. »

Naruto siffla d'exaspération.

« Bah dis donc, t'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi exaspérant !

— Je te retourne le compliment.

— Sasuke... Il faut que tu dises à la vieille que tu vas pas tous nous buter. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas le faire ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Je te connais.T'es pas aussi futé que Shikamaru, mais pas loin. Alors déjà, tu vas pas essayer ici, à Konoha. Et de toute façon la vieille te laissera pas partir en mission avant un bout de temps. Ça me donnera du temps pour te prouver que t'as d'autres moyens d'atteindre ton objectif.

— Et pourquoi tu voudrais me prouver ça, hein ? Pour sauver ta peau ? »

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Nan, plutôt la tienne. Parce que je crois pas que t'es capable de me battre, Sasuke. »

Sur ce, le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa.

III

« Bon, tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! »

Itachi ne prêta aucune attention à son camarade. Dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru, il y avait une note posée bien en évidence sur son bureau. Itachi la prit et la parcourut à toute vitesse.

 _« Salut, Itachi. Je t'ai laissé deux-trois trucs qui pourraient intéresser ton chef. Je devrais pas, je sais, mais c'est pour qu'il ne râle pas parce que t'as rien rapporté de ta mission. Bien sûr, ma cheffe à moi ne serait pas ravie de l'apprendre, mais on va considérer qu'elle en saura jamais rien, d'accord ?_

 _Bon, plus sérieusement. Je sais qu'Orochimaru n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Le sharingan, tu te rappelles ? J'ai vu ce que t'as vu. On trouvera une solution. Cette fois, je le lâche plus. Et tu verras que moi aussi, je sais garder des secrets._

 _Kakashi._

 _PS : J'ai l'impression d'être un parfait idiot à écrire ça sur une note en attendant que tu la découvres (j'espère que c'est bien toi qui me lis !), mais tant pis. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit-là. La question est : l'as-tu oubliée, toi ? Tu me le diras si on se revoit un jour. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut que je souhaite que ça arrive._

Itachi froissa le papier dans son poing. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait préféré : lire cette lettre, ou ne l'avoir jamais découverte. Il opta pour la première solution et la rangea soigneusement au fond d'une poche, puis, enfin, il daigna répondre à Kisame :

« Sasuke a tué Orochimaru.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Appelle ça une intuition. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver son cadavre quelque part. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait vaincu... Il vit encore en Sasuke. Je crois que Sasuke arrive à le bloquer. Si jamais il relâche sa vigilance... Ce sera fini pour lui.

— Mais tu ne vas pas laisser ça arriver, pas vrai ?

— En effet. Il faut qu'on sache ce que sait Orochimaru. Et il y a encore des notes intéressantes dans ce labo. Cherchons un peu.

— Ça va aller, Itachi ?

— Évidemment. »

Kisame n'insista pas, même si pour une fois, Itachi mentait très mal.


	10. Retour à Konoha

**Hey ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **L'instant musical : je pense que je suis une grosse neu-neu, parce que je suis parfaitement capable d'écouter en boucle des heures durant _The End of this Chapter_ , de Sonata Arctica (et de chanter les paroles à tue-tête). Et en plus, j'adore ça.**

 **Un chapitre plein de drama, de passion et de dépression. Mais passion, drama et dépression, ça change de dépression tout court, non ? ;) Ce chapitre est probablement un peu brut de décoffrage, mais je voulais le sortir de mon système, alors je le publie en espérant qu'il atteigne une qualité suffisante :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF : Retour à Konoha**

« J'étais devenu une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitaient tous voir disparaître. Jeune, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse à cette époque. Il faut la trouver pendant qu'on vit. Sinon, cela revient à être mort. »

Gaara

I

Sasuke accepta toutes les conditions de sa libération. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix, de toute façon. Il resterait sous la surveillance étroite de son équipe, la sécurité serait renforcée – discrètement – à Konoha, il ne participerait à aucune mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il coopérerait dans l'enquête ouverte sur les agissements d'Orochimaru, et cela impliquait aussi de se prêter à des examens médicaux. Ça, Sasuke en avait l'habitude, et la question l'indifférait. Et enfin... On refusait de le laisser rentrer chez lui. On ne pouvait pas le laisser livré à lui-même dans la maison abandonnée de son enfance. Ironique que personne n'y ait jamais pensé avant qu'il ne déserte le village. Mais enfin, quand Naruto lui proposa d'emménager chez lui, il accepta en se disant que s'il ne lui était pas permis de vivre dans sa propre maison, n'importe quelle solution alternative se valait, ou presque. Naruto l'insupportait, mais Sakura se faisait trop de souci pour lui, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il vive avec son sensei. Dans le domaine de la colocation avec les mentors, il avait assez donné.

Comme Sasuke aurait dû s'en douter, Naruto se montra excessivement enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir emménager chez lui. Sasuke ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté s'il n'y avait pas été forcé, mais cela n'ôta rien au bonheur de son camarade, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement agaçant.

C'était dur, surtout parce que Sasuke n'allait pas bien. Il se sentait vulnérable. Désorienté. Et quand il se sentait comme ça, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille... Et Naruto et les directives de Tsunade ne lui en donnaient pas le loisir. Il passait son temps dans un équilibre précaire entre le désespoir et la colère. Il se sentait claustrophobe. Il étouffait. Et luttait sans arrêt contre des angoisses de plus en plus prégnantes.

« C'est pas cool d'être de retour chez toi, Sasuke ? »

La voix de Naruto le tira brusquement de ses ruminations.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas de chez moi, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai simplement échangé une prison contre une autre.

— Tu veux bien répéter ça ?!

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. Vous vouliez me retrouver, non ? Vous m'avez retrouvé. Sauf que j'avais pas besoin de votre aide. Vous prétendez vouloir m'aider, mais en réalité, vous voulez juste m'avoir sous votre contrôle. Et crois-moi, ça durera pas. »

Naruto s'arrêta net. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans une ruelle, sans but, juste pour se promener. Ça faisait des jours que Sasuke n'avait pas pris l'air. Au début, il refusait carrément de sortir du petit appartement de Naruto. Appréhension, colère, rejet ? Naruto n'était pas sûr. Ça lui avait toujours été très compliqué de lire dans l'esprit de la personne qu'il considérait malgré tout comme la plus chère à son cœur. Maintenant, les gens étaient au courant de son retour. La réaction lui était plutôt favorable, grâce à Tsunade – même si ses anciens camarades le considéraient avec une certaine méfiance. Mais Sasuke se foutait royalement de tout et de tout le monde, et ça mettait Naruto hors de lui. Cette attitude était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et ça faisait déjà des jours qu'il se montrait conciliant. Maintenant, la coupe était pleine. Alors, après avoir entendu la dernière réplique venimeuse de son coéquipier, il le saisit par le col et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche.

« Un an et trois mois, Sasuke, gronda-t-il en fixant les yeux noirs et opaques. C'est le temps depuis lequel Kakashi, Sakura et moi, on te cherche, et c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?! »

Il obtint au moins un début de résultat : il préférait les yeux de Sasuke quand il se mettait en colère. Au moins, il y avait de la vie dans ce regard-là.

« Je voulais ne pas être trouvé, et je ne voulais pas revenir ici... Tu le sais très bien. Et en plus de ça, je te devrais des comptes ? »

Naruto se retrouva à court de répliques pendant quelques longues secondes. Comment était-ce possible de faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi ?

« J'ai beaucoup appris, en un an et trois mois, Naruto, continua son coéquipier avec un sourire de défi.

— T'étais déjà un gros con arrogant avant, mais là... »

Naruto relâcha brusquement sa poigne et recula, le visage défait.

« T'as vraiment _rien_ compris. T'as une idée d'à quel point on était inquiets pour toi ? À quel point tu m'as... tu nous as manqué ? »

Il releva les yeux et fit face à un sourire glacial.

« Si tu cherches à m'émouvoir, il va falloir mieux faire, Naruto. Mais je te connais, et je connais les gens comme toi. C'est frustrant de pas pouvoir obtenir ce qu'on veut, hein ? Alors, vas-y, frappe. Moi, j'en ai fini avec ses petits jeux-là. Je ne voulais pas revenir. Vous êtes tous morts pour moi. »

Le poing de Naruto trembla, puis il partit tout seul.

Sasuke se mit à rigoler quand le sang coula de ses narines.

« Alors, ça soulage, hein ? Tu peux pas m'atteindre, Naruto. Peut-être, avant... On a eu nos moments, on va dire. Quand je pense que j'ai failli crever pour toi... Cette époque-là, c'est fini, t'as pigé ? On n'est plus des gamins. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hein ? Pourquoi tu peux pas simplement me foutre la paix ? Pourquoi t'es toujours là pour me pourrir la vie ? »

Au même moment, Ino et Sakura, qui passaient par là, se figèrent à l'angle de la ruelle.

« C'est reparti comme avant... » remarqua le blonde.

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

— Avec Sasuke ?! Sans blague ! » s'exclama Ino avec une ironie à couper au couteau.

Mais elle remballa ses sarcasmes en voyant la tête que tirait Sakura, et reporta son attention sur les coéquipiers de son amie, qui étaient bien trop absorbés par leur engueulade pour les remarquer. Naruto semblait sur le point de frapper Sasuke une seconde fois, mais celui-ci ne faisait qu'attendre, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas vouloir rendre les coups, mais simplement prendre plaisir à laisser Naruto se manger les saloperies qu'il lui balançait, tout en attendant tranquillement le résultat de ses provocations, quitte à se faire tabasser.

Ok, ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Naruto finit par baisser le poing, puis fixa ses orteils, apparemment en proie à un vif débat intérieur. Sasuke, lui demeurait parfaitement immobile. Puis, Naruto redressa le menton, contempla un instant son camarade, les yeux brillants. Il n'hésita pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se jeta à nouveau sur Sasuke... mais pas pour le frapper, cette fois.

« Je le savais ! s'écria Sakura en étouffant sa voix.

— C'est pas vraiment le scoop du siècle, commenta Ino. Mais on dirait que Sasuke n'apprécie pas. »

Le jeune Uchiwa repoussa violemment Naruto. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, immobiles, comme s'ils attendaient de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Ino et Sakura ne purent s'empêcher de se planquer derrière une caisse pour voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça, fit Sasuke d'une voix éteinte, blanc comme un linge.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

Sasuke resta étrangement silencieux, son expression impénétrable. C'était frustrant, cette capacité qu'il avait à rendre son regard aussi opaque, impossible à lire. Sakura songea soudain qu'il ressemblait terriblement à son frère, quand il adoptait ce regard-là. Mais de toute évidence, Naruto ne voyait pas la même chose qu'elle, et il se rapprocha. Il poussa son coéquipier contre le mur, et, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il répéta :

« Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

Et comme Sasuke gardait un silence obstiné, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sasuke le laissa faire, mais tout son corps était tendu, rigide comme un bâton. Les deux filles remarquèrent que ses poings tremblaient. Un millier de choses traversa l'esprit de Sakura. Elle aurait probablement dû intervenir, mais... Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qui se passait. À ses yeux, Sasuke lui paraissait tétanisé, et un doute terrible s'insinua dans sa conscience. Ce n'était pas seulement la surprise qui paralysait son coéquipier... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il était terrifié ?...

Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, Sasuke se détendit. Naruto en profita pour se coller à lui et approfondir le baiser, tandis que ses mains s'égaraient sous son t-shirt et sur des parties encore moins décentes de son corps. Sasuke réagit, sans pour autant rendre la pareille, et c'était difficile de savoir s'il appréciait, ou bien s'il laissait simplement les choses suivre leur cours.

« Oulà... On ferait mieux de s'en aller, chuchota Ino. Hé, Sakura ! Aussi fascinant que ce soit, je pense pas que t'aies envie qu'ils sachent que tu les as vus en train de se peloter ! »

Le jeune femme acquiesça et suivit sa camarade sans un bruit, mais avec un drôle de pressentiment dans la gorge. Elle se retourna, les vit enlacés, et se dit qu'elle avait dû verser dans la paranoïa. Enfin, en tout cas, elle l'espéra très fort.

Naruto rompit le baiser, le souffle court.

« Excuse-moi, Sasuke... J'avais pas prévu de faire ça... Mais tu vois... j'y pense tout le temps. »

Sasuke le regarda avec une sorte d'incompréhension choquée qui lui fit mal au cœur.

« Alors... c'est _ça_ que tu veux de moi ? articula-t-il, visiblement perdu.

— Je ne veux rien de toi, bordel ! Je suis... je... »

Sasuke se calma tout à coup.

« C'est bon. Pas la peine de te mettre à flipper. J'ai compris.

— Tu... qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

— C'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi mais je préférerais pas le faire ici.

— Mais...

— Rentrons.

— Attends ! Comment ça, pas un problème ?! Y a deux minutes, tu me repoussais !

— J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Je pensais pas que t'avais ce genre de penchant. À vrai dire, je croyais que t'en pinçais pour Sakura. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il sache de quoi il retournait, mais son ami était déjà parti et il se dépêcha de le rattraper.

« Sasuke, dit-il dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de son appartement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est plus de la froideur, là. C'est quoi cette indifférence ? Je pige rien ! Mets-toi en rogne, bon sang !

— Tu perds du temps, Naruto », dit son camarade en s'approchant de lui.

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui se retrouva plaqué contre la porte et embrassé contre son gré. Enfin, contre son gré, c'était beaucoup dire. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait savoir quoi, mais c'était difficile avec un Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

« Sasuke, arrête... On n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi vite...

— Parce que t'en as pas envie, peut-être... murmura Sasuke dans son cou.

— C'est pas la question, haleta le blond.

— Tu vas perdre ce combat-là, Naruto.

— C'est pas un combat, bordel. Tu... Putain... Arrête ça... »

Mais Sasuke n'arrêta pas, et Naruto comprit que son camarade disposait de solutions aussi efficaces pour lui faire perdre le contrôle que celles qui consistaient à le faire bouillir de rage. Mais... Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il était juste... trop pressé. Comme s'il cherchait à en finir le plus vite possible. Et pourtant, la conviction qu'il mettait dans ses gestes lui paraissait sincère. Et il continua jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne puisse plus vraiment penser clairement. Alors, le blond posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Sasuke et le poussa jusqu'au lit, le fit basculer en arrière, et grimpa sur lui pour le déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles et maladroits. Il tressaillit quand il croisa le regard du jeune Uchiwa, qui avait viré au rouge sang. Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal... Sa respiration était courte et superficielle, ses joues avaient rougi, ses lèvres gonflées appelaient les siennes, tressaillant légèrement sous l'effet du désir. Naruto ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Quand il le touchait... ses gémissements... Ça, au moins, c'était loin de l'indifférence de tout à l'heure. Il le prépara aussi vite que possible, et ce fut étrangement facile, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un avec une telle intensité. Et Sasuke lui avait échappé pendant si longtemps... En plus de ça, ça avait déjà été compliqué de vivre avec lui en coloc tout en réfrénant ses pulsions. Il se guida d'une main et le pénétra avec lenteur. Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres, muet, et posa sur lui ses yeux écarlates, brillants de désir. Naruto sentit ses entrailles se crisper, jusqu'à son cœur qui lui sembla comprimé dans un étau.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Sasuke et lui, ça remontait à longtemps déjà, et Naruto en avait toujours voulu à son camarade de sa froideur, de sa distance. Comme s'il refusait d'admettre l'importance que l'un avait pris dans la vie de l'autre. Ça l'avait toujours rendu fou. Alors, il l'attrapa par les poignets et l'immobilisa sous lui, obnubilé par l'idée de le posséder, enfin. Il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de reins. Sasuke souleva le bassin et ferma les yeux tout en poussant une plainte un peu rauque qui acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et le mordilla à la jonction de l'épaule tout en continuant à projeter son bassin entre ses cuisses, les doigts serrés sur ses poignets. Il sentit les jambes de Sasuke se refermer sur ses hanches, et ses gémissements vibraient contre sa poitrine nue, son sang pulsait si fort sous ses lèvres... Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser tenter mais c'était tellement grisant, tellement fou... Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il s'était complètement laissé aveugler par le désir. Sasuke était enfin à lui... Il l'avait retrouvé, et maintenant... Il ne s'en irait plus jamais. Il lui appartenait. Au moment même où cette pensée surgit, il sut qu'il devait l'oublier... Mais ce serait pour tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, il avait désespérément besoin de lui. Besoin de l'entendre gémir, besoin de le serrer aussi fort, besoin de sa présence chaude, entière, absolue, pour lui donner au moins l'illusion qu'il ne lui échapperait plus jamais. Non... Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Plus jamais.

II

Sasuke resta un très long moment immobile, les yeux grand ouverts.

L'incompréhension, le dégoût et la solitude... Ces émotions l'avaient poussé à tuer Orochimaru, en fin de compte. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais les éprouver, pas comme ça, pas dans ces circonstances-là. Et pourtant, elles étaient revenues.

Allongé dans le noir, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Quand Naruto l'avait embrassé, il avait d'abord ressenti un choc qui l'avait ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Et puis, quand il avait recommencé... Une sorte de réflexe conditionné s'était éveillé en lui. Orochimaru lui avait appris à penser comme un esclave. Et même s'il n'en revenait pas que Naruto puisse vouloir une telle chose de lui... il savait qu'il pourrait probablement en tirer bénéfice, d'une manière ou d'une autre. À tout le moins, il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que son camarade le lâche un peu s'il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait... Alors, il avait accepté, et il y avait même pris du plaisir. Mais après... L'incompréhension, le dégoût et la solitude...

Il eut la sensation d'être minuscule dans un monde immense. D'exister sans raison et sans véritable but. D'être une fraude. Les Uchiwa n'existaient plus. Il ne restait que deux frères qui finiraient par s'entretuer. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Rien n'avait de sens. Son année passée avec Orochimaru... Son retour à Konoha... Tout ça pour quoi ? Itachi lui échappait toujours. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à massacrer leur famille lui échappaient. Il ne maîtrisait rien du tout.

Avec ces pensées, l'angoisse ressurgit. Elle frappa violemment, enfonçant les portes de sa conscience, ravageant tout sur son passage. Elle souligna sa solitude, acéra son désespoir. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus. Il devait partir d'ici.

Il rassembla ses affaires, emporta un peu de nourriture, et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit au monde où il pourrait, peut-être, trouver un semblant de repos. Il l'avait dit à Naruto : il n'avait plus de chez lui. Et pourtant, cet endroit l'attirait, l'appelait. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autres.

Arrivé chez lui, il resta une longue minute sur le seuil, incapable de commander à son corps de bouger. Les pièces vides s'étendaient dans le noir, silencieuses. Emplies de souvenirs étouffés, réprimés, haïs, refoulés avec une violence qui ne s'approchait même pas de celle dont il avait fait preuve pour assassiner Kabuto, puis Orochimaru. Et pourtant, il avait quand même l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Il crut voir sa mère passer dans le couloir et lui adresser un sourire encourageant qui lui ficha un poignard dans la poitrine. Ensuite, il éprouva la même sensation de peur, de défiance et d'inconfort quand il aperçut la silhouette de son père assis en tailleur dans le salon. Il se raidit instinctivement en songeant aux reproches qui allaient suivre inévitablement. Puis... son cœur s'arrêta. Quand... il crut voir Itachi qui retirait ses chaussures, assis sur le seuil juste à côté de lui.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Sasuke. Tu sais... Les adultes sont des gens étranges. Si tu le deviens un jour, préviens-moi... Parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui, Sasuke. Il se fait du souci... Et tu t'en feras toi aussi. Mais je te promets que tu n'auras jamais à devenir comme lui. »

Sasuke s'assit par terre, le souffle froid de la nuit s'insinuant sous ses vêtements. Il ne put pas plus longtemps refouler sa sensation d'étouffement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Quelque chose bloquait sa poitrine, un poids immense, un poids... qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier. Ses yeux, cependant, restèrent secs. Il lui fallait simplement quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle. Après quoi, il se releva. Ferma la porte. Se dirigea tout droit vers son ancienne chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, et attendit. Ça finirait forcément par passer. Tout à l'heure, ça irait mieux. Il laissa la nuit et les spectres se rassembler tout autour de lui.

 _« À moi, ton père ne me parle que de toi ! »_

 _« Tu es bien mon fils... Je suis fier de toi. »_

 _« Même si tu éprouves de la rancœur pour moi... Je ne t'en tiendrai jamais rigueur. C'est ça aussi, le rôle d'un grand frère. »_

Et non... ça ne passerait pas. Sa maison était pleine de fantômes, son cœur, empli de contradictions. La haine, la douleur, le ressentiment, la nostalgie, le chagrin, le regret, l'impuissance, le désir, la colère... Tout palpitait et murmurait en lui, toutes ses émotions et ses pensées prenaient les voix de ses proches. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux. Ça finirait quand même par passer. Il le fallait... Une fois que les fantômes auraient terminé de parler... Ou bien... Il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'à ce que leurs paroles lui fassent moins mal. L'un dans l'autre... Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il trouverait le repos. Il était hanté. Voué à souffrir. Et étrangement... bien qu'il en soit profondément reconnaissant... cette nuit-là, Orochimaru ne lui parla pas.

III

Quand Naruto se réveilla, Sasuke n'était plus là. Et ses affaires non plus. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de son minuscule appartement pour être sûr qu'il n'avait manqué aucun indice, il s'arrêta, et se rassit sur son lit pour essayer de formuler des pensées claires. À travers le brouillard de sa panique, il nota tout de même que Sasuke lui avait piqué deux-trois ramens. L'enfoiré !

 _Concentre-toi, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui lui a passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui_ nous _a passé par la tête ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Et merde !_

Il sauta dans ses vêtements et partit comme une flèche à la recherche de Kakashi.

Il le trouva en compagnie de Sakura, en train de boire un verre à la terrasse d'un café. Il déboula comme une furie et prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant d'annoncer d'une traite :

« Sasuke a disparu et ses affaires aussi.

— Respire, Naruto, tempéra Kakashi. Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je sais pas... Cette nuit... Je viens de me réveiller, et...

— Calme-toi. Il est plus que probable qu'il soit toujours à Konoha. Ça sera pas facile pour lui de s'échapper, cette fois. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

Naruto rougit violemment.

« Non... On a... Mais... c'est pas pour ça...

— Pour quoi, alors ? »

Naruto devint encore plus écarlate, si c'était possible. Sakura vola à son secours.

« N'insistez pas, sensei... on devrait plutôt partir à sa recherche. »

Kakashi les regarda tour à tour, puis acquiesça.

« Il est peut-être rentré chez lui. Ça aurait du sens.

— Alors venez, on y va ! »

* * *

« Sasuke ? T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Le trio entra à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était poussiéreux et sinistre, et il faisait sombre. Tous les volets étaient fermés. Kakashi n'aimait pas venir ici : cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement Sasuke, dans son ancienne chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Kakashi repoussa ses élèves derrière lui et s'approcha doucement du lit.

« Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?

— Évidemment que je vous entends, je suis pas cinglé.

— Ok... Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'ai besoin d'être seul.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke garda le silence.

Naruto passa devant Kakashi et demanda :

« C'est à cause de moi ?

— T'aimerais bien, hein ? Ça serait plus facile à résoudre. Foutez-moi la paix... Vous pouvez pas me _réparer_ , me _réintégrer_. Laissez tomber.

— Comme si on allait faire ça ! s'indigna Sakura en s'avançant à son tour.

— Kakashi-sensei l'a senti dès le début, lui. Y a des gens qu'on peut pas sauver. Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne. »

Avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de protester, Kakashi l'arrêta.

« Le problème, ce n'est pas qu'on soit capables ou pas de te sauver, Sasuke. S'il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas sauver, c'est parce qu'ils le refusent.

— Je refuse.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Je peux pas accepter ça », insista Naruto en s'approchant. Il hésita, mais parce qu'il était courageux, il continua : « Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé hier... tu peux pas me demander un truc pareil. »

Sasuke se leva. Il fixa Naruto d'une manière trouble et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de vraiment pas net quand il l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa en arrière jusqu'à la faire sortir de sa chambre. Quand Naruto fut extrait de sa zone d'intimité, il regarda Sakura et Kakashi.

« Sortez aussi. »

Le ninja copieur et son élève échangèrent un regard, et décidèrent de s'exécuter.

La porte coulissante se referma d'un coup sec sous leur nez.

« Dites tout ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je reste, déclara Naruto.

— Naruto... dit Sakura tout doucement. J'ai peut-être une idée de la raison pour laquelle Sasuke réagit comme ça. Et si je ne me trompe pas... Tu ferais mieux de partir.

— Dis-moi pourquoi, alors. Je te fais confiance, mais...

— Naruto. Laisse-le tranquille. Au moins pour ce soir ?

— Je peux pas faire ça si tu me dis pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Sakura baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Kakashi regarda ses deux élèves. Il commençait à se douter de ce qui se passait, mais les hypothèses qui affluaient dans son esprit ne lui disaient rien qui vaillent.

« Naruto, reste si tu veux, mais essaie de ne pas faire empirer les choses. Sakura... Je crois que ça les concerne. »

Sakura voulut protester. Cependant, elle n'avait pas très envie non plus de laisser Sasuke tout seul dans ce tombeau qui lui servait de maison, alors c'était mieux si Naruto restait avec lui. Même si elle savait qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien envenimer la situation.

« Fais attention », dit-elle à son camarade.

Il acquiesça d'un air grave et les regarda partir.

« Je suis toujours là, informa Naruto derrière la porte coulissante.

— Tu peux pas m'aider, cracha Sasuke de l'autre côté. Et de toute façon, je veux pas que tu m'aides.

— Ok, j'ai pigé ! Mais à propos de quoi je peux pas t'aider, au juste ? Ça non plus, tu veux pas me le dire ? »

Silence.

« Écoute... Je suis désolé pour hier. Vraiment. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Mais je... Je comprends pas ce qui se passe, Sasuke. Ok, je vais pas chercher à t'aider. Mais toi... tu veux pas m'aider ? Juste pour cette fois ? »

Il y eut un long silence, et Naruto se dit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse, quand Sasuke se décida finalement à parler.

« Même si j'avais envie de te le dire... Je pourrais pas. »

Naruto attendit.

« C'est... pas ta faute. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

— C'est déjà beaucoup... murmura Naruto. Mais, Sasuke... J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je peux pas te le dire derrière une porte fermée. »

Il entendit d'ici Sasuke soupirer.

« Bon, ça va, entre. »

Le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas bougé. Il jeta un bref regard à Naruto, puis se perdit dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui.

« Ok, bon... commença Naruto. À propos de hier soir...

— T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

— Justement... pas vraiment...

— Désolé, mais on va pas remettre ça aujourd'hui.

— Sasuke, bon sang, écoute-moi deux secondes ! Si j'ai fait ça... C'est pas juste parce que je te trouve très attirant... C'est que... Ça fait longtemps, Sasuke. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte avec que cet idiot de Shikamaru me le fasse remarquer...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là-dedans, lui ?

— Je t'aime, Sasuke... je veux dire... pas comme on aime un ami. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu vois ? En fait... C'était pas le premier à me le faire remarquer, quand j'y pense. J'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais ton frère me l'a dit aussi... »

Sasuke le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« T'as... t'as parlé à Itachi ? »

 _Et merde, quel con ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mentionné son frère ?!_

« Euh... Il est passé nous voir, Sakura et moi... quand t'as disparu. Il voulait savoir si on savait où t'étais... Tu sais... c'est bizarre, mais il avait l'air inquiet. On est tombés sur lui par hasard quand on a trouvé la planque d'Orochimaru, mais... je crois qu'il te cherchait aussi, pendant tout ce temps.

— Il cherchait Orochimaru, pas moi. L'Akatsuki veut l'éliminer. Parce qu'il en a fait partie, et que du coup, il détient des infos sensibles. Naruto, tu étais là quand Itachi m'a... Enfin bref, tu sais. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait avant. Alors arrête de dire de la merde.

— Ok... Peu importe... C'est pas de lui dont je veux te parler... Alors voilà... C'est pour ça que je... que je voulais, enfin... que je veux être avec toi.

— S'il te plaît, va-t'en, Naruto. »

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« C'est... tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

— On dirait bien. »

Naruto le fixa, cherchant à déceler sur son visage le moindre signe qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Et ne trouva rien.

« Alors tout ça, ça t'indiffère vraiment ?

— Fous le camp, Naruto. »

Ce fut probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais eue à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Sasuke à accepter sa présence. Alors, il s'en alla.

III

Naruto mit le cap vers le seul endroit de Konoha où il arrivait toujours à trouver un peu de réconfort, même quand tout devenait insupportable. Le resto d'Ichiraku était ouvert. Et Sakura... semblait l'y attendre. Il passa sa commande habituelle. Sakura lui parut agitée et il avait la sensation qu'elle allait se mettre à l'engueuler d'une seconde à l'autre, même s'il n'était pas certain de saisir pourquoi.

« Naruto », fit-elle de la voix tendue et résolue qu'elle employait quand elle s'apprêtait à lui passer un savon. Mais cette fois, elle hésita. Longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sakura-chan ? »

Elle crispa son visage, et sa bouche adopta la moue frustrée qu'il connaissait bien.

« Écoute, reprit-elle à voix basse. Je vous ai vus, hier, Sauske et toi. »

Il en resta con. Il ne savait pas si c'était une accusation ou autre chose.

« Naruto, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? »

Pour le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Et du coup, il se mit à bafouiller. Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Ça ne me concerne pas et je ne suis pas là pour juger, mais y un truc qui m'inquiète sacrément, alors contente-toi de répondre par oui ou non.

— Alors... Oui... » murmura-t-il, perdu.

Elle hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Naruto... Je ne peux pas en être certaine, mais... J'ai vu comment il a réagi quand tu l'as embrassé. j'ai vu comment il était, tout à l'heure, et...

— Mais quoi ?! Je... Écoute, je sais que j'aurais pas dû, d'accord ? J'ai vu qu'il était pas dans son état normal. Je me suis planté ! C'est vrai ! Mais je...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Sasuke lui avait dit exactement la même chose et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça lui glaça le sang. Comme s'il aurait largement préféré que ce soit de sa faute.

« Sakura, tu vas me dire ce que t'as sur le cœur, oui ou merde ? Fais pas durer le suspense ! »

Elle détourna les yeux et se mordilla le bout de l'index.

« Encore une fois, j'en suis pas sûre... Mais... J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'attitude, dans ce genre de circonstances. Et puis... je le connais bien. Et en plus avec le fait que je l'ai examiné après qu'on l'a retrouvé...

— Mais quoi, bon sang ?! Sakura-chan... Juste... dis-le-moi.

— Je pense qu'il a subi des abus sexuels. »

Naruto s'arrêta de respirer.

« Au début, enfin... quand tu l'as embrassé... il avait l'air terrifié. J'aurais dû m'en mêler, mais j'étais avec Ino et ce n'était qu'une intuition... Après... il avait l'air d'en avoir envie.

— J'étais prêt à tout arrêter. Il a insisté. J'ai pas compris... Mais j'ai pas pu... j'ai pas pu m'arrêter... Il était... Putain... merde. »

Sakura posa sa main sur la sienne, et la serra.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et je peux toujours me tromper.

— Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Du mieux qu'on peut.

— C'est pour ça que t'as insisté pour que je parte ? »

Elle rougit.

« Oui. Je suis désolée. C'est juste... en y repensant... Ça m'a paru de plus en plus évident, mais j'avais bêtement peur de me tromper... Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Sakura-chan... On va avoir l'air fin si on est deux à être désolés simplement parce qu'on aurait dû en parler avant. »

Elle essuya ses yeux trop brillants et eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai...

— On en parle à Kakashi-sensei ?

— Sasuke nous tuerait pour ça... murmura-t-elle. Mais je crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup le choix. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Il était prêt à nous tuer pour moins que ça, alors... Faisons-le. Peut-être qu'au final, ça l'aidera. »

Sakura réprima un sanglot, et se força à sourire et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça se peut, oui... »

Naurto réfléchit un instant.

« Quoi qu'il arrive... déclara-t-il ensuite. On peut pas le laisser là-bas. Tu sais ?

— Je sais... »

Ils contemplèrent leurs bols de ramens qui fumaient, intouchés.

« On y va tout de suite ?

— Laisse-lui cette nuit... Je crois qu'il en a besoin. »

Naruto acquiesça. Il n'avait plus le moindre appétit, et c'était une chose suffisamment rare pour qu'il s'en alarme. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à garder espoir... Et peut-être qu'il venait de tout gâcher, précisément en étant le gros con impulsif et ignorant que Sasuke lui avait toujours reproché d'être.

« Ça ira, Naruto. »

Jamais aucune phrase ne lui avait semblé aussi vide de sens, mais il acquiesça quand même.


	11. L'enfer de la solitude

**Contrairement à ce que le titre peut laisser à penser, ce chapitre n'est pas si glauque que ça ;)**

 **L'instant musical : _Where is my Mind_ , version Sucker Punch (Emily Browning ft Yoav). Je suis à la fois triste et en colère quand je l'écoute, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans (chose qui m'arrive souvent, notez).**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX : L'enfer de la solitude**

« On peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien […] On peut même être conscient de cette noirceur… mais la préférer à la solitude. »

Gaara

I

Kakashi trouva Sasuke dans la chambre d'Itachi. Il lui tournait le dos, planté au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était là...

« Sasuke, c'est moi », annonça Kakashi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son professeur s'approcha et s'arrêta derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi, dit le jeune Uchiwa.

— Moi aussi », murmura Kakashi.

Sasuke frissonna.

« Itachi et vous, vous étiez proches ?

— On peut dire ça. » Puis, après une pause : « Sasuke, est-ce qu'on peut... discuter ailleurs ? »

Sasuke ricana.

« Vous avez peur des fantômes ?

— Franchement, oui. »

De nouveau, le jeune homme frissonna.

« Moi aussi... »

Kakashi regarda Sasuke prendre ses affaires sans un mot, et ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le quartier. Le massacre du clan avait s'était produit plusieurs années auparavant, et personne n'avait osé toucher à ces lieux, même en l'absence de Sasuke. Un jour, le quartier serait probablement rasé... Mais personne n'avait le cœur de prendre cette décision. Du moins... pas tant qu'Itachi et Sasuke seraient encore en vie.

Kakashi se contenta de suivre Sasuke, qui marcha jusqu'à arriver à l'étang. Il l'ignorait, mais Itachi l'avait aussi souvent fréquenté quand il était enfant. Le ninja copieur se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir aborder le sujet dont il devait parler à Sasuke, mais assez curieusement, celui-ci lui donna une ouverture de lui-même. Au bout du ponton, il enleva ses chaussures et trempa les pieds dans l'eau, et tourna la tête vers son sensei, debout dans son dos.

« J'ai une question, à propos d'Itachi... dit-il sans le regarder.

— J'ignore si je pourrai y répondre. Il a toujours été très secret.

— Non, c'est... ça concerne des rumeurs. Orochimaru me parlait parfois de lui. Une fois, il a dit... que selon les rumeurs, Itachi avait couché avec la moitié de Konoha... »

Kakashi cligna de l'œil, pris au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça, Sasuke ?

— C'est vrai ou c'est pas vrai ?

— La rumeur existe, en tout cas.

— Orochimaru disait que j'étais comme lui... »

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as couché avec la moitié de Konoha ? »

Même d'ici et même de dos, il put presque voir Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel. Kakashi alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Même si je le voulais, je crois pas que j'aurais le même succès qu'Itachi, ironisa Sasuke.

— Ah bon ?

— C'est vous qui avez dit qu'il y en avait un qui était plus beau que l'autre, et je ne pense pas que vous parliez de moi...

— Ah, Sasuke, lança Kakashi d'un ton sarcastique, c'est une qualité admirable que de savoir faire preuve de lucidité envers soi-même. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à faire sourire Sasuke. Ce fut bref, mais indéniable.

« Le sexe est une arme, pas vrai ? fit le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux. Mais je me demande pour qui, en réalité...

— Tu t'es servi de cette arme ? demanda prudemment Kakashi.

— J'ai appris à m'en servir. Vous vouliez savoir comment j'avais tué Orochimaru ? Comme ça... Enfin... je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée si...

— Il ne s'en était pas servi d'abord contre toi. »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Il aurait tellement voulu que Sakura se trompe à ce sujet.

« Écoute, Sasuke... ne te mets pas en colère, mais... Sakura l'a deviné. »

Le jeune homme pâlit, mais garda le silence. Il regarda ses pieds nus dans l'eau, puis, finit par demander d'une voix à peine audible :

« Na-... Naruto ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, il l'ignorait quand... Enfin, tu vois.

— Je ne veux plus parler de ça. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis, Kakashi reprit :

« Sasuke, il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu saches. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je comprends pourquoi tu as pris les décisions que tu as prises, et je ne t'en tiendrai jamais rigueur. C'est plutôt moi qui te dois des comptes. Tu es mon élève. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te réparer, ou te réintégrer, comme tu l'as dit. Je veux seulement... te protéger.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas et vous le savez. Et je n'ai... »

Sasuke s'interrompit. Kakashi savait ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit.

« Sensei... Je peux... venir habiter chez vous ?

— Bien sûr.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que je finisse par voir votre visage ? »

Kakashi lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Aucune chance. »

II

Kakashi était le genre de personne à posséder une horloge qui marque bruyamment les secondes. Il y a des gens que ça irrite ou que ça angoisse, mais Sasuke, lui, aimait assez. L'appartement était silencieux, le soleil pénétrait à flots. Et lui, il était étendu sur le canapé, blotti sous un plaid, il regardait danser la poussière dans la lumière, et écoutait le temps passer. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de quitter Konoha plus d'un an auparavant qu'il profitait d'un véritable moment de calme. Alors même s'il savait que ce ne serait qu'un bref interlude, il était prêt à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il laissa son esprit dériver. Aucune pensée concrète ne prenait forme dans sa conscience, aucun sentiment défini ne s'accrochait à lui. Le temps se contentait de passer, égréné par l'horloge murale, et lui, il se laissait entraîner.

Mais comme la paix ne dure jamais bien longtemps à Konoha...

« Sasuke, t'es là ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il se redressa, envisagea de ne pas répondre, et puis finalement, dit à Naruto d'entrer.

« Salut... fit le blond en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis venu voir comment ça allait.

— Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais convalescent ou je sais pas quoi. »

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre, puis s'avança et se posa dans un fauteuil. Parfois, Sasuke se demandait s'il le faisait exprès d'avoir l'air aussi mignon quand il était embarrassé, comme un gamin pris en faute, pour que les gens s'attendrissent. Enfin... il ne s'était pas posé cette question depuis bien longtemps, c'était vrai.

« Bon, je te demande pas de me parler ou quoi que ce soit, mais moi... j'ai à te parler.

— Encore des grandes révélations ? »

Sasuke avait dit ça d'un ton neutre. Naruto lui jeta un bref regard, et poursuivit :

« Nan... j'suis venu te dire que j'étais un crétin, alors c'est pas vraiment un scoop...

— C'est vrai, alors pourquoi éprouves le besoin de me le dire ? »

Naruto soupira. Comme toujours, Sasuke était impitoyable... Mais bon, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à autre chose.

« Je t'en ai voulu d'être parti... énormément. J'avais qu'une idée, c'était te retrouver... te ramener... Et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais j'ai compris que c'était stupide. Que ce serait pas comme avant. Et que... t'avais tes raisons et je dois respecter ça aussi. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ça, c'était inattendu.

« Cela dit... Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour et ça implique aussi... que t'es important pour moi et que j'ai pas envie que tu m'écartes. Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé... Quoi que tu comptes faire ensuite... Je veux être là pour toi. Je veux être avec toi. »

Sasuke garda le silence un long moment, alors Naruto reprit :

« Je sais que t'as d'autres trucs en tête. Je sais aussi que j'ai foiré l'autre jour. Mais je sais aussi ça : y a quelque chose entre nous. Ça a toujours été là. Même si t'essaie de le nier et de le faire disparaître. Même si tu me rejettes. C'est pour ça que je... 'm'accroche à toi', comme tu l'as dit.

— Et... comment tu le sais ? demanda lentement Sasuke. Comment tu sais que tu l'as pas juste imaginé, parce que... tu te sentais seul ?

— C'est de la solitude que c'est parti, c'est vrai, mais après...

— Je pensais pas à toi quand j'étais là-bas », le coupa sèchement Sasuke.

Naruto déglutit.

« Ok... Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai tort. Tu t'es coupé de tout et de tout le monde. T'as vécu... presque comme si t'étais dans une autre dimension. »

Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra. C'était plutôt une bonne description, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise de l'entendre de la part de Naruto.

« Alors d'accord, on t'a ramené ici de force. Mais dis-moi la vérité, Sasuke : est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment d'être revenu ? Si on te laissait partir, t'irais où ? »

Sasuke aurait aimé que Naruto ne lui pose pas cette question. Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, et n'aimait guère qu'on le lui rappelle.

 _« Peut-être me tuer était-il une erreur, Sasuke-kun. »_

La voix d'Orochimaru le fit tressaillir. Des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, et il se portait très bien comme ça.

 _C'est moi qui serais mort si j'étais resté._

 _« Qui sait... Je m'étais presque attaché à toi. »_

« Sa-...Sasuke ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? » s'alarma Naruto.

 _« Tu es presque adorable, Sasuke-kun. Tu avais fini par devenir si fort... Même moi, je peinais à t'atteindre. Certes, je t'ai fait plier... Mais personne d'autre ne l'aurait pu... Tu étais devenu presque aussi froid et impitoyable que moi, la véritable étoffe d'un prédateur... Et maintenant que tu es rentré... Tu t'ouvres à tes amis... Pour certains, en un sens plus physique que d'autres. J'ai été fasciné de voir avec quelle rapidité... Alors je me suis tu pour mieux observer... Tu es définitivement une personne intéressante, Sasuke-kun. »_

Sasuke serra les poings. Orochimaru était resté là... Pendant tout ce temps... Il était avec lui quand...

Non. Il émergeait parce qu'il lui laissait la place. Il s'emparait de sa conscience parce qu'il le laissait faire. Il pouvait le repousser. Il _devait_ le repousser. La marque l'aiderait à vaincre Itachi, il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Orochimaru s'emparer de son esprit. Il lui avait laissé son corps, et c'était tout. C'était ça le contrat, depuis le début.

« Naruto... J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il faut que je me concentre... je... »

Il se leva. Naruto aussi.

« Y a un truc qui te perturbe ? »

 _Ouais, une voix dans ma tête. La voix du ninja légendaire que j'ai assassiné. Enfin, que j'ai essayé d'assassiner. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Naruto ?_

« C'est bon, je vais bien.

— Désolé, mais t'en as pas l'air...

— Écoute, Naruto. T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, et des conséquences que ça a. Je dois gérer ça et j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Et s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu veux m'aider.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Naruto ! »

Sasuke regarda son camarade en fulminant. Quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de noir, de puissant et d'amer réveillait la violence à peine réprimée, à peine enfouie, qui habitait son coprs et son âme. Il aurait voulu le frapper... Tout, plutôt que de le laisser approcher. Tout, plutôt que de baisser sa garde, encore une fois... Ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Ça ne lui avait _jamais_ rien apporté de bon.

Et pourtant, la tentation était là. Juste là, dans les yeux clairs de Naruto.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit, se téléscopèrent les unes les autres. Noyèrent même la voix d'Orochimaru. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi perdu. Orochimaru avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. Il avait été son esclave, mais avec lui, tout était clair. Il savait quand verrouiller et déverrouiller ses émotions. Il avait certes éprouvé la confusion à ses côtés... Mais jamais il n'avait eu peur de mal faire. Peur... de blesser ?

Naruto s'approcha. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et pressa son front contre le sien, et Sasuke tressaillit à ce contact. Une partie de lui l'apprécia, parce que c'était un geste pur d'affection. Quelque chose que personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné, à part sa mère, et... Itachi. À cette seule pensée, son cœur se rétracta comme une éponge desséchée.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ou est-ce que tu veux que je t'appartienne ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

— Je t'aime _et_ je veux que tu m'appartiennes. C'est pas incompatible mais je suis du genre possessif, tu vois... »

Naruto, qui parlait toujours trop... Et comment répondre à ça ? Que ressentait-il vraiment ?

« Mais moi, je te déteste... murmura-t-il en sentant des larmes idiotes lui brûler les yeux.

— Je sais...

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix étouffée, toujours sans se dégager.

— Tu me détestes, mais pas seulement... »

Et il y avait un putain de sourire dans sa voix quand il dit ça. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison... Sasuke s'était toujours demandé comment Naruto faisait pour être sûr de ce genre de choses. Il est facile de savoir quand on hait, quand on veut détruire, facile de s'accrocher à la réalité de sentiments aussi purs que la rage ou le désespoir... Dans tout le reste du spectre des émotions, Sasuke était encore plus nul que Naruto dans l'art du ninjutsu. La plupart du temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, il revenait toujours à ce qu'il connaissait. Il définissait les ressentis avec les contours bien connus de sa géographie intime, tracée depuis l'enfance. Quand on l'approchait, il mordait. Et pourtant, la veille avec Kakashi...

En y repensant, il se raidit tout à coup. Il repoussa Naruto. La veille aussi, il avait baissé sa garde. Le fait de s'être confié à demi-mots à son sensei l'avait soulagé plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, de nouveau, il lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il avait encore laissé sa foutue vulnérabilité prendre le dessus. Pendant quelques heures, il avait retrouvé une sérénité dont il avait pratiquement tout oublié. Mais tout ça, c'étaient des conneries ! L'amour ne soigne pas la haine. Ni la colère. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, aimer ne servait qu'à se retrouver encore plus seul. Aimer, ça servait à souffrir. Parce qu'en fin de compte, tout le monde s'en va... Et on ne peut que regarder les gens partir. On ne peut que rester là, impuissant, et connaître l'abandon. On aurait pu arguer que c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Est-ce que le meurtre, c'était aussi dans l'ordre naturel des choses ? Est-ce qu'il fallait aussi accepter que tout ce qu'on a de plus cher au monde soit arraché pour toujours, et accepter après de vivre avec un trou béant à la place du cœur ? Accepter de vivre quand on n'a plus aucune raison d'aimer vivre ? Accepter d'exécuter la volonté d'autrui et simplement oublier qu'on avait une vie autrefois, et qu'il arrivait même qu'on y soit heureux ?

Ça lui fit repenser à Gaara. À ce qu'il lui avait dit, un jour...

 _« Tu as le même regard que moi… rempli de soif de puissance, de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Exactement le même… Un regard qui crie vengeance, qui réclame la mort de celui qui t'a plongé dans l'enfer de la solitude. »_

Gaara l'avait compris. Sans même le connaître. Naruto, au contraire, le connaissait plutôt bien. Mais que savait-il de sa solitude ? Que savait-il de la nécessité de se venger, de l'impossibilité d'aimer ?

Sasuke releva les yeux et fixa Naruto, qui le dévisageait avec une expression incertaine.

 _Qui a raison, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _« Tu veux mon conseil, Sasuke-kun ? »_

Parce qu'il n'en voulait pas, qu'il n'en voulait plus jamais, et seulement pour ça, il s'avança d'un pas et resta raide comme un piquet, avant de pencher la tête et d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de Naruto. C'était la chose la plus idiote qu'il ait jamais faite, à son avis. Mais il fit le reste du chemin et effleura la bouche de son ami d'enfance, puis happa délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes... rèches. Pulpeuses, aussi. Tendres, quand elles se refermèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit ses bras l'envelopper, faillit se perdre dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Il se concentra et se focalisa sur la sensation sur ses lèvres, une caresse légère, à peine entreprenante, qui effleurait des centaines de terminaisons nerveuses. Une impulsion le poussa à presser Naruto contre lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche instinctivment. Il refoula une plainte quand son camarade explora sa bouche de la pointe de sa langue, quand il l'étreignit à son tour, ses mains crispées sur le tissu de ses vêtements, agrippé comme s'il se retenait à un rocher pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

Puis, il commença à penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ça devait faire une bonne minute qu'ils s'embrassaient, plantés là en plein milieu de l'appartement de Kakashi. Alors que Sasuke venait de dire à Naruto qu'il le détestait. Il se voyait presque le faire, comme si une part de lui-même se tenait en retrait, derrière son crâne, pour observer ses actions. Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans ce regard. Du moins, pas encore. Ça, ça serait pour tout à l'heure. Pour l'heure, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il embrassait Naruto, dans la lumière constellée de poussière, alors que l'horloge de Kakashi égrénait les secondes. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il commença à la trouver menaçante. Parce que le temps se précipitait vers la fin de l'instant. Encore quelques battements, et ce serait fini. Orochimaru reviendrait. La haine reviendrait. Il retournerait dans l'enfer de la solitude, auquel il s'était volontairement condamné, et pour une bonne raison. C'était ça qu'il fallait pour accomplir son but. Pourquoi... Quand l'avait-il oublié ?

Il fut presque reconnaissant quand la porte s'ouvrit, car l'interruption mit un terme brutal à ses questionnements désorientés.

Naruto et lui se lâchèrent brusquement, confus.

« Inutile de chercher à vous cacher... Tant que vous n'utilisez pas mon appartement pour des choses inqualifiables.

— C'est vous qui dites ça, sensei ?! s'insurgea Naruto. Vous êtes encore pire que l'ermite pervers ! »

Kakashi sourit béatement sous son masque.

« Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que tu confirmes cette dernière déclaration, Naruto. »

Et Jiraya surgit dans le dos de Kakashi.

« Oh, non... murmura Sasuke malgré lui.

— Sen– Sensei ?! » s'étrangla Naruto.

— Eh oui, je suis de retour ! T'as pas des sous ? J'ai tout dépensé hier... Y avait cette taverne, et cette fille... Naruto, tu l'aurais vue... je t'assure que...

— Non ! l'interrompit bruyamment le blond. J'ai rien du tout !

— C'est bon, je te paie le saké, intervint Kakashi. Mais rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

— Le saké, c'est déjà bien », grommela Jiraya.

Sasuke voulut s'éclipser. Mais Kakashi avait prévu son repli stratégique et s'interposa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Un peu de patience ? Juste pour ce soir ? »

Et Sasuke ne sut pas lui dire non. Parce que... aussi bizarre et inconfortable que ça lui paraisse, il lui était reconnaissant. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kakashi avait toujours fait de son mieux pour lui. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui reprocher, c'était... de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pensé, pas une seule fois, quand il vivait dans ces souterrains, à ce que ressentaient Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Il y avait pensé en quittant Konhoa, et puis, il avait oublié. Il était parti dans une autre dimension, et dans cette dimension-là, ses anciens amis n'existaient pas.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il soudain à son sensei.

Et il fut presque certain que Kakashi avait compris de quoi il parlait, car il posa une main sur son épaule et sourit.

« Un Uchiwa n'est jamais désolé, je pensais que t'étais au courant. Tu sais qu'un jour, ton père m'a coffré pour vol à l'étalage ? Ce n'était pas moi, mais je passais dans le coin, il avait eu une mauvaise journée, et il trouvait que j'étais un sale gosse. Malgré le témoignage de plusieurs personnes en ma faveur, il m'a gardé 24 h en cellule. Et quand il a finalement été obligé de me relâcher, il l'a fait avec un coup de pied au cul et en me prévenant qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir ici. Il n'était pas désolé, ça je peux te le dire dire. »

Sasuke fixa Kakashi, perplexe, puis commença à sourire.

« Et encore, ça c'est que le début. Une fois, Obito a fait foirer une mission en se mettant à crier comme une fillette parce qu'une araignée lui était tombée dans le cou. Tu crois qu'il était désolé ?! Non... Il m'a engueulé parce que je n'avais pas chassé l'araignée ! »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

« Mais je pense que ça vaudra jamais Shisui... Un jour, je me suis entraîné avec lui... Il m'a cassé le bras ! Et tout ce qu'il a touvé à dire, c'est que j'avais les os fragiles ! Et en guise de cadeau de rétablissement pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, il m'a envoyé un foutu article découpé dans une revue scientifique sur les bienfaits du calcium ! »

Cette fois, Sasuke éclata de rire. Ça lui faisait mal, aussi, parce que tous les gens dont il parlait étaient morts. Mais... Kakashi était le seul à lui parler ainsi de sa famille. Il n'en parlait pas à demi-mots, en détournant les yeux, comme si son clan tout entier était un sujet tabou. Il en parlait comme d'amis, de voisins, de camarades. Pour Sasuke, qui s'était toujours senti à part dans ce village, ça n'avait pas de prix.

III

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent donc pris en otage pour un dîner avec leurs senseis. Après quelques coupes de saké, Jiraya lança un drôle de regard à Sasuke.

« Alors comme ça, t'as buté Orochimaru ? »

Son ton était difficile à interpréter et Sasuke se raidit.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez le venger ? »

Jiraya le regarda avec sérieux, puis éclata de rire.

« Ah non, merci ! » Puis, il soupira et contempla son saké d'un œil mélancolique. « Tsunade et moi, on l'a perdu depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Sasuke frissonna.

 _Tu ne sais pas à quel point._

 _« Jiraya n'a pas changé... Toujours aussi vulgaire et bruyant. Mais enfin, ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te juger sur tes fréquentations, Sasuke-kun. Laisse-moi tout de même te prévenir : tu l'as entendu... J'étais son coéquipier, et c'est tout le bien qu'il pense de moi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il finira par convaincre Naruto et que tu es comme moi ? Tu crois vraiment que tes amis se battront pour toi quand ils auront découvert que je suis toujours en toi ? Que tu ne m'a pas tout à fait tué ? Et que tu écoutes ma voix à longueur de journée ? »_

Sasuke serra le poing si fort que le verre qu'il tenait éclata.

« Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il en se levant, le main pleine de sang.

— Sasuke ? Ça va aller ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa ne répondit pas et disparut dans la salle de bain.

« Sensei ! l'engueula Naruto.

— Tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui parler d'Orochimaru, renchérit Kakashi.

— Ouais, excuse-moi, j'ai un peu trop bu... C'est juste que cette histoire m'inquiète.

— Tu n'es pas le seul, acquiesça Kakashi.

— En fait, dit Jiraya en se resservant un verre, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Et connaissant Orochimaru... Il a toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance. Je ne doute pas que Sasuke soit un ninja exceptionnel, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Orochimaru soit complètement vaincu. »

Kakashi demeura imperturbable. Itachi et lui étaient les seuls à savoir, et il avait l'intention que cela reste ainsi. Par contre, il se demandait si Sasuke, lui, savait...

Jiraya haussa les épaules.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le gamin a besoin d'un coup de main. Je pense pas qu'on puisse rester un an en coloc avec le mal incarné sans avoir des problèmes.

— Le mal incarné ? répéta Kakashi, surpris de ce choix de mots.

— En fait... C'est pas tout à fait ça, se corrigea Jiraya. Orochimaru est au-delà du bien et du mal. Il n'a pas la moindre morale. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait par curiosité. Par soif de connaissance. C'est pour ça qu'il vise l'immortalité. Une vie, même prolongée, sera toujours trop courte pour tout apprendre. Et puisque sa dernière obsession en date, c'est le sharingan... Non, vraiment, je doute qu'il se soit laissé vaincre aussi facilement. Il a infiltré l'Akatsuki juste pour pouvoir mettre la main sur Itachi... Et comme ça n'a pas marché, il s'est rabattu sur le frangin... Qui a eu la bêtise de penser qu'Orochimaru serait un bon prof.

— Il l'était, dit froidement Sasuke, de retour dans le salon, la main enveloppée dans un bandage.

— Ah ouais ? Et il t'a appris quoi ? À perdre ton sang-froid ?

— Jiraya-sensei ! protesta Naruto.

— Si vous le connaissiez si bien que ça, alors vous devriez savoir à quel point il était brillant.

— Exact.

— Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'a appris ? J'ai déjà affronté un ninja légendaire, pourquoi pas deux ? »

Jiraya le fixa, puis éclata de rire.

« Tu veux te battre avec moi ?

— Vous avez peur de perdre la face ?

— Moi ?! Ça se voit que tu me connais pas très bien, Sasuke.

— Il a aucun amour-propre », l'informa Naruto d'un ton grognon.

Sasuke sourit froidement.

« Je vois. Tant mieux.

— Bon, dans ce cas, je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter de boire, moi... »

Jiraya se leva.

« Merci pour le saké, Kakashi. Naruto, tu viens ? Faut que tu me racontes ce que t'as fait depuis la dernière fois...

— Ok, mais je vous préviens : j'ai VRAIMENT pas de sous.

— Comme si c'était mon genre de te piquer ton argent !

— Mais tout à l'heure, vous...

— Allez viens, on s'en va ! À demain, Sasuke ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda partir, l'expression fermée.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le battre ? demanda Kakashi quand les deux autres furent sortis.

— J'en sais rien. Mais c'est l'occasion de voir si tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait ont servi à quelque chose. »

 _« Jiraya risque d'être surpris, Sasuke-kun. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Les pouvoirs que je t'ai donnés te donnent une allure... plutôt effrayante. Les gens pensent déjà que tu as un mauvais fond, ça risque de les conforter dans cette idée... »_

 _J'en ai rien à foutre ! Et puis de toute façon, j'_ ai _un mauvais fond, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que je pourrai cacher éternellement._

 _« Naruto n'a pas l'air de cet avis. »_

 _Naruto ne sait pas de quoi il parle._

 _« Là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord. Hmm... Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu avec Jiraya. Je suis assez impatient. »_

 _Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais._

 _« Bien sûr que non, Sasuke-kun. Et ne t'inquiète pas : je veillerai sur toi... »_


	12. A War in My Mind

**En guise d'intro, je vous partage les bons mots de Kekken. Je lui disais que la page Wikia de Sasuke concernant ses techniques et compétences me semblait ridiculement petite. Du coup il m'a dit « Ah mais c'est ça qu'a voulu dire Itachi ce jour-là, en fait... 'Elle est trop petite... ta page Wikia.' » Parce que bien entendu celle d'Itachi serait autrement plus imposante. Pauvre Sasuke. Humilié jusque sur Internet. T'inquiète, Sasuke, je vais t'en donne une grosse... partie de chapitre. Et Itachi n'en aura qu'une petite. Ça te va ? (Il me répond que oui, pour votre gouverne.) (Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Itachi en aura une grosse d'ici peu. [Je parle toujours de partie de chapitre, bande de pervers.])**

 **Bon, trêve de jeux de mots foireux et de schizophrénie...**

 **L'instant musical ? J'ai beaucoup écouté la reprise de _Every Breath You Take_ (Denmark + Winter) de Police. Et aussi _Ride_ de Lana Del Rey, morceau auquel le titre du chapitre fait référence.**

 **Et j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et dans tous les cas comme toujours, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONZE : A War in My Mind**

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

 _Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

 _Sweet Dreams,_ Eurythmics

« Si je n'ai plus de bras, je le tuerai avec mes pieds. Si je n'ai plus de jambes, je le mordrai... S'il me coupe la tête, je le tuerai de mon regard. Si je n'ai plus d'yeux, je le tuerai d'un maléfice... Même s'il doit me laisser à moitié mort, je lui reprendrai Sasuke. »

Naruto

I

« Alors on passe aux choses sérieuses dès maintenant, hein ? »

Sasuke le gratifia d'un regard écarlate qui brillait d'un désir intense de faire mal, de dominer, d'écraser. Jiraya songea, un peu peiné, qu'une telle passion aurait pu être consacrée à tant d'autres choses plus productives et moins... sanglantes. Est-ce que ce gamin n'aimait pas du tout la vie ? Probablement pas. Sous sa forme spécial Orochimaru, il avait l'air démoniaque. Son chidori crépitait tout autour de lui.

 _Voilà un truc que Kakashi n'a jamais pu faire_ , songea Jiraya.

La technique était redoutable en soi, mais Sasuke et Orochimaru l'avaient largement amplifiée. Le chidori brillait même dans la lame de son katana. Les sharingans de Sasuke observaient le moindre de ses mouvements, le jeune homme se tenant prêt à contrer et à répliquer à n'importe quelle attaque. Jiraya le laissa venir.

Comme prévu, le jeune impulsif se lança à l'assaut de toutes ses forces. Jiraya utilisa le doton pour l'arrêter, mais Sasuke le surprit en fendant aisément son mur d'argile.

« Impressionnant », commenta-t-il en se décalant sur le côté, évitant facilement un coup de katana que Sasuke avait pourtant porté de sa main gauche, au dernier moment, avec une vitesse stupéfiante.

 _C'est qu'il est rapide, en plus de ça..._

Au lieu de se laisser désorienter par ce premier échec, Sasuke se réceptionna avec souplesse et exécuta plusieurs enchaînements avec son katana qui forcèrent Jiraya à reculer.

« Hé ! C'est pas mal ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme authentique.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas là pour se faire complimenter et Jiraya faillit se laisser surprendre par l'énorme boule de feu qui arrivait dans son dos.

Sa longue chevelure blanche qui faisait sa fierté et – pensait-il – une partie de son sex-appeal, se hérissa sous la forme de centaines de piques acérées. Il s'en enveloppa juste au moment où Sasuke croyait avoir une ouverture. Le jeune homme manqua de se faire empaler mais recula d'un bond souple, comme s'il avait prévu ça depuis le début. Quand Jiraya y pensait, c'était probablement le cas. Il n'avait pas manqué de se faire empaler, il avait seulement tenté sa chance.

 _Intéressant..._

Jiraya n'avait pas d'armes, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa maîtrise du doton lui permettait de créer tous les boucliers dont il avait besoin, pour le reste, il se servait de ses poings. Ou presque. Il malaxa son chakra juste après avoir réussi un coup au plexus solaire, qui constituait l'un des points vitaux en ce qui concernait la circulation du chakra. Donc, pendant que Sasuke essayait de se relever, le rasengan tourbillonna dans sa paume. Jiraya n'attendit pas. Il vit le jeune Uchiwa écarquiller les yeux tandis que le projectile d'énergie pure fondait sur lui. Si Jiraya l'avait lancé, c'était parce qu'il savait que Sasuke pouvait l'éviter. Et il le fit. Ses ailes se déployèrent et l'entraînèrent dans les airs à une vitesse stupéfiante. Jiraya contempla sa silhouette de chimère dans le ciel bleu, sa longue chevelure et son visage marqué comme celui d'une personne qui aurait le triple de son âge. On aurait dit Madara.

Juste avant que Sasuke ne fonde sur lui en piqué, Jiraya invoqua l'un de ses crapauds. La bestiole bondit sur Sasuke et inversa son mouvement. Le jeune homme tomba durement sur le sol, écrasé par un gros crapaud jaune. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de reins et la bête se volatilisa juste avant que Sasuke n'y plonge la lame de son katana.

« Hé, attention avec mes crapauds ! protesta Jiraya.

— Ne mettez pas en jeu ce que vous ne voulez pas perdre, déclara Sasuke, essoufflé, mais avec toujours la même détermination meurtrière dans son regard rouge.

— J'en déduis que tu n'as rien à perdre.

— Si, la vie.

— Alors tu y accordes de l'importance, hein ?

— Pour l'instant », répondit Sasuke.

Raisonnablement à l'écart, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi.

« Il arrive à lui tenir tête, remarqua-t-elle.

— Jiraya ne joue qu'avec le quart de son arsenal, répondit le ninja copieur.

— Jouer ? Tout ça n'a rien d'un jeu, pas vrai ?

— C'est vrai. Jiraya laisse juste à Sasuke l'occasion de prouver ce qu'il a à prouver.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut prouver, à votre avis ?

— Qu'il a raison. Et qu'on doit le prendre au sérieux.

— Et selon vous, il le prouve ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Sakura, mais d'après moi... J'ignore s'il a raison, mais en tout cas, on doit le prendre au sérieux. »

La jeune kunoichi hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« C'est bien ça ce qui m'inquiète, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke veut nous dire qu'il ne nous craint pas. Il ne nous fait pas confiance. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, mais je me demande souvent s'il redeviendra jamais un ninja de Konoha à part entière. »

Kakashi ne répondit rien, et Sakura reporta son attention sur le combat. Il était trop probable à son goût qu'elle doive intervenir ensuite pour soigner les blessures de Sasuke.

Mais, à son grand soulagement, Jiraya maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Elle réalisa que dès le début, il participait à ce combat pour les raisons énoncées par Kakashi : uniquement pour laisser Sasuke prouver ce qu'il avait à prouver. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme doutait que Sasuke lui-même ait vraiment cru pouvoir gagner ce combat. Il avait simplement besoin de le livrer.

Après ça, il ne fallut guère plus de cinq minutes à Jiraya pour mettre un terme à la confrontation. Sans passer en mode ermite, c'était trop dangereux et ça lui demandait trop d'énergie. Jiraya termina grâce à plusieurs clones dissimulés dans une attaque katon, et il réussit à neutraliser Sasuke juste avant que celui-ci ne perde son sang-froid pour de bon et ne commette une imprudence. Il s'en sortirait avec un amour-propre abîmé et un sacré mal de tête. Sakura sentit son respect pour Jiraya grandir une nouvelle fois. Il avait fait en sorte de laisser une chance à Sasuke, mais pas assez pour que le jeune homme risque sa vie inutilement. Et il lui avait épargné de devoir soigner ses blessures encore une fois. Quand elle y songea, elle comprit qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas eu la force. Tout ça, ça la dépassait. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant que Sasuke ne déserte Konoha, elle sentait une douleur sourde poindre au creux de son estomac. Avec Naruto et Kakashi, ils formaient une équipe, et une équipe de ninjas est constituée de gens prêts à donner leur vie les uns pour les autres. Pas par principe moral, mais par pur instinct. Et ce soir-là, elle réalisa que cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils ne formaient plus une équipe, et que personne ne l'avait vu venir, ou plutôt... personne n'avait _voulu_ le voir venir. Et ce genre de trucs la rendait trop triste pour avoir envie d'en parler ou même de voir qui que ce soit, alors elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour.

Sasuke, quant à lui, reprit conscience après quelques baffes et une pilule militaire qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge d'adrénaline. Il vit Jiraya penché au-dessus de lui, qui lui souriait, et distingua la silhouette de Kakashi en périphérie. Il referma les yeux et se servit des enseignements d'Orochimaru pour retrouver son énergie et son sang-froid. La méthode fonctionnait presque toujours, même dans ces moments-là, quand il avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait à quelques minuscules centimètres de la mort. Il inspira profondément, se concentra sur le chakra qui circulait en lui. Peu à peu, il retrouva le sens des dimensions, du temps, et de son propre corps. Il n'avait rien de grave. Mais il avait été vaincu. Il se redressa prudemment.

« Je ne vais pas le nier, Sasuke. Orochimaru t'a beaucoup appris. »

Est-ce que c'était de l'honnêteté ? De la complaisance ? Une façon d'éviter le conflit ? Il s'en foutait. Il avait la tête qui tournait mais fit un effort pour se relever.

 _« Il a bien été surpris, Sasuke-kun. Comme je l'avais prévu. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Et je te remercie pour avoir dit que j'étais un bon professeur. Parce que tu es définitivement un bon élève. »_

II

Le retour de Sasuke, ou Sasuke lui-même, inquiétait beaucoup de gens, et pas seulement son entourage proche, comme Naruto s'en rendit compte quand il passa voir Shikamaru ce jour-là.

« Alors en gros, résuma son ami, tu l'as ramené – de force – et il t'a sauté dans les bras ? »

Shikamaru fixait Naruto, les yeux mi-clos, entre perplexité et désapprobation. Ils étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, en fin d'après-midi. Non loin d'eux, Ino et Chôji s'entraînaient.

« Nan... En fait c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Lui, il était juste d'accord, on va dire... Enfin... Hier, il m'a embrassé.

— Hmpf... Naruto, tu devrais te méfier.

— Rah, Shika, je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais merde ! »

Son ami secoua la tête lentement.

« C'est pas que je l'aime pas. C'est juste que y a un truc pas net chez lui. Et je lui en veux pas. Moi non plus, je serais pas très net si mon frangin avait massacré toute ma famille. »

 _Et encore, c'est que le début de l'histoire,_ pensa Naruto amèrement.

« Je pense qu'il est dangereux. Pour tout le monde. Pour toi. Et pour lui-même.

— Sasuke sait ce qu'il fait.

— T'es sûr de ça ? »

Silence de Naruto.

« Tu vois bien... soupira Shikamaru.

— Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. » Devant le regard noir de son camarade, Naruto ajouta : « Écoute, Shika, c'est compliqué, et y a des trucs que tu sais pas. Là tout de suite, j'ai plutôt besoin de soutien moral, pas de savoir si t'approuves ou pas.

— Ok, concéda Shikamaru. Et il est où, ton cher et tendre ?

— Dis pas des trucs comme ça... Il est avec Jiraya.

— Avec Jiraya ?!

— Ouais... Sasuke veut se battre avec lui.

— Hein ?!

— C'est à cause de Jiraya-sensei ! Il a provoqué Sasuke et bref... bon bah c'est plutôt facile de provoquer Sasuke.

— Sans blague. Et tu vas pas voir ?

— Nan... Sasuke essaie de prouver un truc, je sais pas trop quoi, mais je veux pas le savoir. Moi, il a rien à me prouver du tout. Alors qu'il aille taper sur le vieux pervers si ça le défoule, c'est pas mon problème.

— Naru... T'as l'air triste. Tu sais bien que ça me fait chier quand t'as l'air triste.

— T'occupe pas de moi.

— Facile à dire, t'as pas vu ta tête !

— Shika, me gonfle pas. »

Shikamaru grogna, mais c'était trop fatiguant de se battre contre Naruto, alias la pire tête de mule de tout Konoha.

« Bon, dans ce cas... Et si on allait bouffer ? Ino et Chôji ont fini.

— Ok... » murmura Naruto d'une petite voix pas convaincue qui emmerda Shikamaru au plus haut point.

Il se releva, empoigna son camarade par le bras et le mit debout sans se soucier de lui faire mal.

« Tu vas arrêter d'avoir ces grands yeux tout tristes, et tout de suite ! »

Naruto fixa le sol d'un air penaud.

« Désolé, Shika...

— Je m'en fous ! Les gars ! Ce soir, c'est yakitori à volonté, c'est moi qui offre ! »

Chôji laissa tomber sa mâchoire, Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es sûr de toi ? » lui lança-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard signifiant « faut ce qu'il faut », et elle haussa les épaules. Puis, le quatuor disparut dans les ruelles de Konoha à la recherche du meilleur resto à brochettes de la ville.

III

Kakashi lisait tranquillement dans son salon. Après son affrontement avec Jiraya, du moins, dès qu'il avait repris conscience, Sasuke était reparti se terrer dans son appartement sans un mot pour personne. Kakashi était rentré quelques heures plus tard, et il avait trouvé Sasuke endormi sur son canapé. Il dormait beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Trop. Kakashi savait que ce n'était pas bon signe, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la vie de Sasuke qu'on pouvait ranger du côté des « bons » signes. Et Kakashi avait le sombre pressentiment que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

 _Itachi, qu'est-ce qui valait la peine de le faire souffrir autant, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ça ? Ça ne me pèse aucunement de veiller sur lui, seulement, je ne peux pas le protéger de lui-même, et encore moins de toi. Tu y as pensé, à ça ?_

Et voilà que ses sombres pensées lui faisaient oublier son bouquin et la scène palpitante qu'il était en train de lire. Il soupira. Il y avait des soirs comme ça... Il se sentait seul. Et terriblement triste. Il passa dans la cuisine se faire chauffer du saké, parce que ça, ça le réconfortait toujours. Quand il revint dans le salon, Sasuke était assis sur le canapé, très pâle, en sueur. Il regardait dans le vide, le souffle court.

« Sasuke, ça va ? Un cauchemar ? »

Sasuke déglutit, cligna des yeux, comme s'il reprenait conscience de son environnement. Mais sa respiration ne se calmait pas. Finalement, il se leva, resta immobile un instant, puis murmura :

« Je crois que je vais vomir... »

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, il affichait toujours un teint livide, mais il avait retrouvé son souffle.

« Envie d'en parler ? » demanda Kakashi en sirotant son saké à l'aide de ses mystérieuses techniques qui lui permettait de boire sans qu'on voit son visage. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait vraiment besoin maintenant. Sasuke ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui. Il alla se rasseoir dans le canapé, remonta les genoux et y appuya sa tête.

« Ça sera jamais terminé, Kakashi-sensei, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, brisée.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il est dans mes rêves... et ça recommence... »

Kakashi n'osa rien dire, par peur d'interrompre un début de confidence.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'arrêter... vous comprenez ? »

Le ninja copieur n'en était pas sûr, mais il garda le silence.

« Tout ce que je dis, tout ce que j'éprouve... Il sait comment le retourner contre moi. Je finis toujours, _toujours_... par aimer ce qu'il me fait. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a enlevé mon libre-arbitre, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu son esclave. À chaque fois... c'est pareil... et ça ne s'arrête jamais... »

Le fait qu'il parle au présent troubla Kakashi. Comme si ces rêves n'étaient qu'une autre réalité pour Sasuke, la continuation du cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre le passé et le présent, le rêve et l'éveil. Kakashi s'imagina vivre ainsi et trouva ça terrifiant. Il se demanda si les rêves étaient aussi prégnants à cause de la marque. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en savoir plus à son propos, et il aurait probablement besoin de l'aide d'Itachi pour ça. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir, parce que ses yeux voyaient ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, parce qu'il connaissait Orochimaru... Et parce que c'était la personne la plus brillante que Kakashi connaisse. Mais ça, ça impliquait qu'il quitte Konoha quelques temps. Pouvait-il mettre Tsunade dans la confidence ? Ça lui paraissait difficilement jouable. Il eut alors une drôle d'idée. Une idée dangereuse. S'il réintégrait l'Anbu... Il savait que les services secrets s'intéressaient de près à l'Akatsuki, ce qui lui donnerait l'opportunité d'entrer en communication avec Itachi. Mais ça impliquerait la dissolution de l'équipe 7... Naruto et Sakura se débrouilleraient très bien sans lui, c'était plutôt pour le symbole... Ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Pour l'heure, il reporta son attention sur son élève.

« Sasuke. Tu es réveillé. C'est terminé.

— Vous ne comprenez pas... Il est tout le temps avec moi... »

Kakashi se raidit, attendant l'aveu qui concernait quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. Mais l'aveu ne vint pas. Du coup, le ninja copieur alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, et dit :

« Je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu me fais encore confiance ? »

Presque à contrecœur, Sasuke hocha la tête. Ça soulagea Kakashi beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

« Quoi que les gens pensent, quoi que tu décideras, quoi que tu feras... Quoi qu'il t'ait fait, quoi que tu aies fait : tu ne perdras jamais mon respect. »

Sasuke contracta ses poings, tous ses muscles se durcirent.

« Je ne mérite pas votre respect », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Cela surprit Kakashi. Il avait trouvé, sans même la chercher, la faille dans l'arrogance de Sasuke.

« Allons, allons, tu sais bien que tu auras changé d'avis demain. Tiens, bois un peu de saké. Je ne devrais pas faire boire mes élèves mais je pense que tu en as besoin. Ne t'accroche pas à ce que tu ressens. Laisse le temps l'emporter. »

Sasuke prit la coupe qu'il lui tendait et but son saké. Il retrouva un peu de couleurs aux joues.

« Ne pas s'accrocher, hein ? Comment on fait ?

— On boit, on discute, on ne se préoccupe plus de qui on est, mais de ce qui se passe autour de soi.

— Alors quoi ? Vous allez me raconter une histoire ou je sais pas quoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Les histoires, ça marche sur les enfants et sur les vieux, et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux.

— Ok, allez-y... »

Cette simple acceptation était plus que n'importe quel aveu, venant de Sasuke. Kakashi se sentit soudain très vulnérable. Comme si la fragilité de Sasuke était contagieuse. Et évidemment, qu'elle l'était ! Elle la renvoyait à la sienne. Elle la renvoyait à des blessures jamais guéries, à des deuils jamais terminés, à des questions sans réponse. Mais Sasuke avait besoin de lui, et Kakashi aussi. Alors, il lui raconta une histoire. Et le temps qu'il la termine, le jeune Uchiwa s'était rendormi, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il n'osa pas bouger, juste assez pour reprendre du saké, qu'il but én écoutant la petite aguille, de sa voix sans timbre, annoncer l'apparition d'une seconde après l'autre.

IV

Deux semaines plus tard, Kakashi était parti. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à ses élèves. Naruto et Sakura durent faire irruption dans le bureau de Tsunade pour obtenir des réponses. Elle se montra très surprise de leur ignorance. Du coup, les jeunes gens se rendirent chez Kakashi pour demander à Sasuke s'il était au courant. Il répondit que non et qu'il s'en foutait. Là, ils ne furent pas spécialement surpris, quoique blessés. La situation dégénéra rapidement entre les deux garçons, et Sakura ne put pas faire grand-chose pour s'interposer.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant ? voulut savoir Naruto.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, je suis juste pas aussi dépendant que toi aux gens.

— Admettons. Explique-moi pourquoi tu mens, alors. »

Sasuke le fixa d'un regard glacial, mais pas indifférent. Il y avait une colère monstrueuse dans ce regard-là. Quelque chose qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui d'autre que Naruto.

« Ne vous battez pas », demanda Sakura, sachant que c'était peine perdue. Cela dit, Naruto la surprit en répondant :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. » Il regarda Sasuke. « Pourquoi t'es aussi en colère ? »

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres tremblantes, blanches de fureur. Il fit un pas en avant. Et son poing alla s'écraser sur le visage de Naruto. Celui-ci recula, effleurant sa lèvre éclatée. Il regarda de nouveau Sasuke, et secoua la tête. Le jeune Uchiwa repartit à l'attaque. Il le renversa et se mit à le cribler de coups de poings. Naruto ne fit rien.

« Sasuke, arrête ! cria Sakura. Tu vas le tuer ! »

Mais Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre, alors la jeune femme le saisit sous les aisselles et le tira violemment en arrière. Il resta quelques instants au sol, essoufflé, les yeux toujours rivés sur Naruto. Qui lui sourit. Le blond était en train de penser que ce n'était pas ça qui allait convaincre Shikamaru que tout allait bien.

Sasuke le fixa quelques longues secondes, puis dit d'une voix étouffée :

« Foutez-moi la paix. Tous les deux. »

Naruto sut aussitôt pourquoi il leur demandait ça.

« Sakura, dit-il doucement. Je m'en occupe. T'en fais pas. »

Elle hésita, mais sortit. Elle savait qu'il se passait des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas le moindre début de maîtrise. Naruto pouvait gérer ça. Sûrement.

« Va-t-en, Naruto, fit Sasuke en fixant le sol dès que Sakura eut quitté la pièce.

— Tu penses que Kakashi-sensei t'a laissé tomber, pas vrai ? »

Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent. Il semblait faire un gros effort pour essayer de dire quelque chose. Naruto s'approcha. Son camarade tressaillit quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Na-... Naruto... Va-t-en.

— J'emmerde ta foutue fierté. »

Sasuke tremblait de tout son corps. Quand il l'embrassa, Naruto sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il est parti faire, mais il t'a pas laissé tomber. »

Sasuke posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser, mais il manquait de force. Naruto le pressa contre lui, le cœur serré en sentant sa poitrine secouée de sanglots. C'était pour ça qu'il leur avait demandé de partir. Personne ne verrait Sasuke Uchiwa pleurer. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait un cœur, et qu'il était capable de s'en servir pour aimer. Naruto avait déjà réussi à faire changer d'avis Gaara à ce sujet, alors pourquoi pas Sasuke, hein ? Même s'il devait être le seul à savoir, même si ça devait durer toute la vie.

« Naruto... »

Sasuke s'accrocha à son t-shirt, le front posé sur son épaule.

« Dis-moi.

— Il est vivant... Orochimaru... Il est vivant... »

Naruto se raidit. Il serra son ami encore plus fort.

« Alors on le tuera une deuxième fois. Et cette fois, on va pas le rater. »

V

« Itachi. »

Le ninja ne répondit pas, concentré sur son entraînement. Tous les shurikens avaient atteint leur cible. Comme d'habitude. Il alla les récupérer.

« Itachi !

— Oui ? finit-il par concéder à Kisame, qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

— Mine de rien, je commence à te connaître. Et ton air déterminé, il me plaît pas trop. J'ai l'impression que t'as une idée en tête, et que je ne vais pas aimer cette idée.

— Je n'ai aucune idée en tête.

— C'est pour ça que t'as rien écouté au briefing de Nagato ?

— J'ai très bien écouté le briefing de Nagato.

— Donc, c'est quoi la mission ? »

Itachi n'avait rien à répondre, puisqu'il n'avait rien écouté, mais il continua à se comporter comme si Kisame ne lui avait posé aucune question. Itachi excellait dans cet art-là, à tel point que son coéquipier l'avait souvent vu faire douter les gens d'eux-mêmes, ou bien les réduire au silence par pure perplexité, alors qu'Itachi n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les ignorer avec un aplomb désarmant.

« Avoue, t'as encore laissé traîner tes corbeaux à Konoha, et ils t'ont raconté deux-trois trucs intéressants. »

Là encore, Itachi reprit son entraînement comme s'il n'existait pas. Ça en devenait presque vexant, à force... Mais Kisame n'était pas du genre à prendre ombrage pour si peu.

« Ça a un rapport avec le fait que y a un type qui nous espionne ? Je l'ai vu. C'est l'Anbu, non ? Je crois même que c'est Kakashi. »

Itachi se retourna d'un geste souple, et Kisame évita un shuriken qui lui frôla l'oreille.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, Kisame. Et j'en ferai de même. »

Kisame hocha la tête et Itachi dissimula sa surprise quand il le vit tourner les talons et s'éloigner. Il sentit sa présence s'affaiblir, jusqu'à disparaître. Il était simplement rentré au QG. Il n'allait pas s'en mêler. Itachi ramassa son shuriken et s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe. Puis, il attendit.

« C'est vrai, ça ? fit Kakashi en émergeant d'entre les arbres. Tes corbeaux t'ont raconté des trucs intéressants ? »

Itachi le regarda, le cœur battant, mais le visage parfaitement calme.

« Tu viens à propos de Sasuke, déclara-t-il, avec à peine une nuance interrogative dans la voix.

— J'imagine que tu as étudié la question, à propos de la marque. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Il faut qu'on l'en débarrasse, dit Kakashi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, mais c'est urgent. »

L'aîné des Uchiwa se leva.

« C'est la seule raison qui t'amène ? »

Une vraie question, cette fois.

« À ton avis ? »

Itachi laissa flotter un long silence.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il finalement, son regard noir impénétrable.

— Vraiment ? » fit Kakashi en croisant les bras.

Les yeux d'Itachi virèrent au rouge écarlate. Kakashi se laissa surprendre et d'un seul coup, il était de retour à Konoha, cette nuit-là. Le clair de lune était semblable à celui de ses souvenirs, énorme, suspendu dans un ciel noir d'encre. Le silence, lourd, aussi intense que les ténèbres, donnait l'impression que le village avait disparu, et qu'il n'en restait plus que le cimetière. Il sentit la présence d'Itachi dans son dos. Il se retourna. Le ninja approcha. Cette fois, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ses lèvres avaient le même goût, le baiser réveilla en lui la même soif. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il n'était pas surpris comme autrefois. Il ignorait si c'étaient des retrouvailles ou un autre adieu, mais il prolongea l'instant aussi longtemps que possible, les mains plongées dans la longue chevelure d'Itachi, fine et soyeuse entre ses doigts.

Et soudain, tout cessa. Les yeux d'Itachi étaient à nouveau noirs comme la nuit, le silence remplacé par le chant des oiseaux, les grincements et craquements discrets de la forêt. Itachi se tenait à deux pas de lui. Avait-il seulement voulu lui dire qu'il se souvenait, ou bien que cette scène appartenait à un passé révolu, qu'elle n'existait plus qu'à travers sa mémoire et les réalités alternatives de son genjutsu ?

« On devrait se dépêcher, dit Itachi. Kisame est conciliant, mais il n'en va pas de même avec tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. »

Il se concentra. Qu'est-ce que Nagato avait dit ? Ça y est, il s'en souvenait.

« J'ai une mission à accomplir avant.

— Vraiment ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

— Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »

Kakashi regarda Itachi ramasser ses affaires avec un léger sourire.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

— J'imagine. Ma cible est à dix kilomètres au nord. Un espion du village de la Foudre avec des infos qu'il ne doit pas transmettre. »

Kakashi se demanda pourquoi Itachi partageait ces renseignements, et pourquoi l'Akatsuki s'intéressait à cette affaire, mais dans ce cas précis, ça l'arrangeait.

« Je crois qu'on a la même cible, Itachi.

— Alors ce sera vraiment comme au bon vieux temps... » murmura l'aîné des Uchiwa, un instant rêveur.

Il se reprit rapidement et envoya un corbeau à Kisame.

« Allons-y. »

Itachi et Kakashi disparurent comme des ombres et échangèrent leurs informations sur le trajet, puis établirent une stratégie. Et Itachi aurait presque pu croire que rien de ce qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans le cauchemar n'était réellement arrivé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Konoha. Il choisit de continuer à vivre encore quelques heures dans cette réalité-là. Il l'aimait bien.


	13. Amaterasu

**Hello à tous !**

 **Petite précision concernant l'univers de Naruto et son rapport à ma fic : après de nombreuses discussions sur l'anime en général et brainstormings concernant cette fic, j'ai décidé de suivre une piste que Kekken (oui, encore lui!) m'a donnée concernant l'Akatsuki, parce que ça collait avec ce que je veux raconter dans cette histoire, les thématiques que j'ai envie d'explorer, et les questionnements qui m'intéressent. Donc, mon Akatsuki n'est plus (dans une certaine mesure) celle de l'anime. Je vous laisse découvrir en quoi au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et je précise que j'ai fait ce choix dans une volonté de 'simplifier' l'intrigue originale, dans le sens où j'ai voulu en extraire les éléments qui m'intéressaient vraiment afin de livrer ma propre interprétation de ce que raconte l'anime, et de la vision du monde qu'il transmet.**

 **Même si objectivement, ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre m'a pris une éternité pour l'écrire. J'ai aimé le rédiger, mais ça a été une affaire délicate et complexe. Disons que j'écris très vite, mais que parfois, je passe énormément de temps à relire, réécrire, reformuler, recommencer. Du coup je me suis dit ça y est, j'en ai marre de ce chapitre, et puis zut, je le poste**

 **L'instant musical : en ce moment, j'ai une petite obsession pour _Glow_ , de Gabrielle Current. Et du James Spiteri. C'est un pianiste. C'est beau.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE : Amaterasu**

« Pour lui, ta vie était plus précieuse que sa patrie. »

Madara Uchiwa

 _Please  
Take this  
And run far away  
Far away from me  
I am  
Tainted  
The two of us  
Were never meant to be  
All these  
Pieces  
And promises and left behinds  
If only I could see  
In my  
Nothing  
You meant everything  
Everything to me  
Gone fading everything  
And all that could have been_

Nine Inch Nails, _And All That Could Have Been_

I

Allongé dans la nuit illuminée par un croissant de lune, Kakashi observait son partenaire éphémère, étendu près de lui, qui lui tournait le dos. La lumière ténue soulignait les contours acérés de ses épaules et de ses omoplates nues, elle glissait sur la courbe de ses hanches, et sur le dessin dérobé à la vue de ses longues jambes couchées sous le drap fin.

L'assassinat qu'ils devaient commettre avait été net, rapide, sans bavure. Ils avaient enterré le cadavre dans la forêt... et étaient revenus prendre la chambre du mort. Kakashi avait insisté en prétextant qu'il ne rajeunissait pas et qu'il avait besoin de se ménager, mais en réalité, c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué que le dos d'Itachi le faisait souffrir. Ils quitteraient les lieux avant l'aube et personne ne saurait jamais qu'ils avaient été là.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches que la nuit semblait quelque peu irréelle au ninja copieur. Il aurait simplement éprouvé du bonheur, s'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé.

« Itachi... » murmura-t-il finalement.

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne répondit pas, mais Kakashi savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Sasuke a besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça... Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Je ne prétends pas qu'il comprendra ou qu'il te pardonnera, mais il a besoin de savoir... »

Après un silence, Itachi se retourna. Ses yeux sombres accrochèrent les siens.

« Non, il n'en a pas besoin, murmura-t-il. Il a seulement besoin d'en finir avec moi. »

Kakashi se redressa sur un coude :

« Et après ? Tu étais la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. S'il doit t'éliminer, ça le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Itachi...

— Pas s'il me hait suffisamment quand il le fera. Sa haine le protégera. Et après ? Après, il sera libre...

— Itachi, tu parles de haine, mais réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu as déjà éprouvé un tel sentiment ? »

Le silence d'Itachi lui parut éloquent.

« Sa haine ne le protège pas, ajouta Kakashi. D'ailleurs, elle ne protège personne. Je l'ai connue, moi aussi, je sais de quoi je parle. Et Sasuke... il est déjà en train de sombrer.

— C'est parce qu'il ne me hait pas encore assez. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais éprouvé la haine, mais je l'ai vue agir sur les gens. Elle les purifie et les rend plus forts. Évidemment, elle est dangereuse... Mais tant que la sienne se focalisera sur moi, il pourra s'en sortir. Je lui offre une vengeance. Je lui offre une solution.

— Une solution à quoi ?

— S'il savait ce que je savais, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Je sais qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne.

— Pourquoi tu refuses de lui donner la chance de décider par lui-même ? Je l'ai vu grandir, Itachi. Il en est parfaitement capable. »

Itachi se tourna sur le dos, et soupira lentement, avec une lassitude qui fit mal à Kakashi.

« Parce que moi, dit l'aîné des Uchiwa d'une voix presque inaudible, j'ai décidé par moi-même. J'ai _compris_. Ou en tout cas, j'ai essayé. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait jamais à faire le genre de choix auquel j'ai été confronté. C'est ma façon de le protéger. C'est mon petit-frère et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Même si ça implique de le rendre malheureux. De sacrifier ma propre vie. De vivre dans le mensonge.

— Mais alors, sa vie aussi sera un mensonge, objecta Kakashi.

— Non. Ce sera une vie consacrée à l'avenir. Libérée du passé. »

Kakashi se dit qu'il était définitivement entouré de personnes plus bornées les unes que les autres.

« Et à moi, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? »

Itachi tourna la tête vers lui.

« Par loyauté envers Konoha. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Kakashi commençait à sentir la colère l'envahir, et cela lui arrivait très rarement. Mais Itachi interrompit la montée de l'émotion.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai barré le symbole du village sur mon bandeau frontal. »

Il eut un léger sourire dans la lumière traître, éclairant à peine son visage tissé d'ombres.

« C'est la trace laissée par le kunai que m'a lancé Sasuke cette nuit-là. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le sharingan. Il m'a touché au premier essai. »

Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix, mais aussi une douleur étouffée, et Kakashi pressentit que cette souffrance-là, il ne serait jamais en mesure de l'appréhender complètement. D'autant que lui, il était fils unique et doutait de pouvoir vraiment conceptualiser ce à quoi ressemblait une relation entre frères. Cette relation-là, en tout cas, était aussi toxique qu'intense, et tellement tordue et dévoyée que personne ne pouvait probablement comprendre ce qu'elle était devenue.

Kakashi avait dit à Sasuke qu'Itachi était capable de n'importe quoi, en revanche, il n'était pas très sûr qu'il soit tout autant capable de vivre avec. Et si ce n'était pas la haine qui le faisait tenir debout, alors il ignorait ce que c'était. Peut-être, au contraire, s'agissait-il d'amour... Et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Parce que l'amour d'Itachi était probablement la chose la plus redoutable au monde.

De nouveau, Itachi se tourna dans sa direction. Il était assez proche pour que Kakashi puisse sentir le parfum sucré de ses cheveux. Le loup blanc observa son beau visage, si impassible et si triste à la fois, les cernes qui creusaient sa peau pâle, témoignage d'inombrables insomnies. Il fit un effort pour ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer ailleurs, de peur de réveiller des pensées et des désirs qui n'avaient peut-être plus leur place dans sa vie, si jamais ils en avaient déjà possédé une.

« Pourquoi tu as rejoint l'Anbu ? demanda soudain Itachi, tirant Kakashi de sa rêverie.

— Pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec toi plus facilement.

— Et tes élèves ?

— Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. »

Itachi continua à l'observer en silence, et Kakashi poursuivit :

« D'ailleurs, avant de réintégrer l'Anbu... Je pensais que l'Akatsuki était une organisation purement criminelle, mais semble-t-il que je me trompais... Enfin, c'est une organisation criminelle puisque ses activités sont illégales, mais... Je commence à me demander si elle ne cherche pas à se constituer comme une force tierce et neutre dans les relations entre les villages ninjas...

— Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je réponde à ça, j'imagine ?

— C'est pour ça que tu les as rejoints ?

— Au début, non, avoua Itachi. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'intéresse. Je suis venu surveiller cette personne.

— Je vois... Mais maintenant... Équilibrer les rapports de force, empêcher les villages de devenir trop puissants ou de se faire la guerre... C'est ça que tu fais, non ? Enfin, non, évidemment, tu ne vas rien dire. Mais je me demande... à l'époque... C'était pour la paix, aussi ?

— Pas exactement, mais s'il te plaît, Kakashi... Ne me fais pas parler de ça.

— Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas réellement discuté, toi et moi... Alors c'est normal que j'aie quelques questions.

— Oui. Mais moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses. »

Kakashi se remémora tous les Uchiwa qu'il avait connus, et décida que malgré une concurrence sérieuse, Itachi se classait premier dans la catégorie des emmerdeurs. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé... Il n'avait juste jamais vraiment réfléchi à la nature de ses sentiments, et quand Itachi avait fait le premier pas... Ça avait été aussi le dernier. Mais même de cela, Kakashi n'était pas certain. Pour quelle raison Itachi l'avait-il embrassé cette nuit-là ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu tester quelque chose qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'expérimenter avant, parce que des hommes, il avait déjà dû en embrasser un paquet. Il y avait les rumeurs, mais aussi toutes ces fois où Kakashi l'avait vu en galante compagnie. Ou qu'il était venu le chercher à l'improviste en pleine nuit et avait trouvé son lit occupé par un autre homme. Si ce n'étaient deux.

 _Et pourtant, il l'aimait._

La pensée se répercuta et prit un sens nouveau. Il s'aperçut d'un seul coup qu'il avait toujours pris ce fait pour acquis, sans pour autant vraiment y réfléchir ou en mesurer les conséquences. Mais c'était quand même la vérité. Il aimait Itachi Uchiwa, il l'avait aimé avant qu'il ne devienne le criminel le plus recherché de tout Konoha, et il avait continué de l'aimer après.

Il était probablement amoureux de lui. Seulement... il ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes. Pas avant maintenant. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, en fait. Il l'aimait. Il avait juste envie d'être avec lui. De bavarder avec lui, combattre avec lui, vieillir avec lui.

Il ne l'aimait pas comme il avait pu aimer autrefois, une passion débordante, le genre de sentiment qui oblitère tout le reste du monde, tout le reste des gens de sa vie. Itachi ne l'obsédait pas de cette façon-là. Certes, il le désirait. Certes, il pensait à lui très souvent. Mais il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas un feu de paille, une passion dévorante. Il l'aimait. Il voulait juste rester avec lui.

Et cependant, dans cette chambre ce soir-là, il n'y avait que du silence. Comme à l'occasion de cette nuit au clair de lune. Et si l'amour existait, il parlait en silence aussi. Ils étaient couchés à une moitié de mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient pu, tout aussi bien, ou presque, juste penser l'un à l'autre à des kilomètres, comme toujours. Cela ne changeait rien. La proximité physique ne changeait rien. Kakashi n'aurait eu qu'un geste à faire pour le toucher. Il ne s'y résolvait pas, parce que la personne qu'il désirait le regardait depuis un lieu lointain et inaccessible, là, de l'autre côté de l'océan de ténèbres et de souvenirs qui les séparaient. L'océan de non-dits. Ils pouvaient seulement écouter le murmure du ressac qui s'échouait sur leurs consciences.

Kakashi ne parvint pas à se résoudre à accepter un sens aussi radical de la séparation. Alors, il se contenta de prendre la main d'Itachi dans la sienne. Il la serra, puis lui caressa le dos de la main. Itachi ferma les yeux. Et tandis que le cœur de Kakashi continuait à pulser lourdement dans les ténèbres, l'aîné des Uchiwa s'endormit, le visage détendu.

II

Quand Kakashi se réveilla, un peu avant l'aube, Itachi était déjà debout. Il était accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant les ténèbres pâlissantes du matin. Sans se retourner, il déclara :

« Il faut qu'on parte vite. Si on se dépêche, on arrivera aux abords de Konoha au bon moment.

— Au bon moment ? » interrogea Kakashi, encore lourd de sommeil.

Itachi bondit souplement sur le sol et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tsunade a décidé de laisser Sasuke partir en mission. »

Kakashi faillit demander comment il le savait, puis, il se rappela.

« Ah... Toi et tes corbeaux... Tu sais que ça m'a rendu complètement parano ? Je peux plus croiser le chemin de l'un de ces fichus volatiles sans en avoir des frissons... »

Itachi eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Il est vrai que j'ai appris des choses, comme ça. Notamment que tu es un célibataire endurci. »

Kakashi se redressa d'un mouvement brusque.

« Parce que tu me surveilles ?!

— Disons plutôt que je garde un œil sur toi. »

Kakashi soupira. C'était une idée assez dérangeante, quoiqu'inexplicablement séduisante, aussi.

« Bon... Mais le bureau de Tsunade n'est pas exactement ouvert aux oiseaux. Comment tu as su ? »

Itachi esquissa un autre sourire.

« Disons que Naruto n'est pas le garçon le plus discret de Konoha.

— Un charmant euphémisme. »

Il se leva et s'étira.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, la mission ?

— Des ninjas du village de la Pluie tentent de saboter les voies de communication de Konoha. Ils ont posé des pièges dans la forêt. Tes élèves sont censés les repérer et les désamorcer si possible.

— Je vois... Mais...

— Je sais quoi faire pour la marque. »

D'une, Kakashi ne le crut pas. De deux, même si c'était vrai, il avait besoin de détails. Mais Itachi l'ignora comme lui seul savait le faire. Kakashi songea à lui faire des menaces du genre « si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, la mission est annulée », seulement... Même s'il avait eu la bêtise de vouloir y croire pendant quelques heures, ils n'étaient pas des coéquipiers. Ils étaient deux étrangers tentant de protéger une personne qui comptait pour eux. Qui plus est, c'était lui qui était allé trouver Itachi. Il avait pensé que ce serait sa meilleure option. Il commençait à se dire qu'il se trompait, mais il n'avait plus tellement le choix en la matière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? » demanda-t-il quand même en lui tournant le dos pour pouvoir faire un un brin de toilette en toute discrétion.

Il ne fut guère surpris, quoique déçu, de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Il remit son masque en place et se retourna.

« Itachi. Je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Mais quand il s'agit de ton frère...

— Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de ça. »

 _Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ?_

Les questions se bousculaient, mais il ignorait ce qui le rebutait le plus à cet instant même : les poser, ou entendre la réponse. Comme il l'avait fait bien souvent au cours de sa vie, il paria sur Itachi. Parce que, encore aujourd'hui, il avait toujours foi en lui. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer sur quelles bases se fondaient sa confiance et sa loyauté, sinon celles posées par un passé commun. Par les souvenirs. Des liens tissés au fil des années, même après, quand Itachi était parti pour toujours. D'autant plus maintenant, où Kakashi en était certain : Itachi avait laissé traîner ses corbeaux... Et il lui était arrivé, plus d'une fois, de parler aux corbeaux.

Alors, quelque part... Itachi devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait connaître ses motivations.

 _Sais-tu qui je suis ?_

 _Et est-ce que moi, je sais qui tu es ?_

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils avaient commis un assassinat : ils devaient partir, et vite. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait ? N'était-ce pas selon ces règles qu'ils avaient été élevés ? Ils étaient des ninjas. Ils tuaient pour protéger les intérêts de leur village. Kakashi se demanda à quel moment une telle philosophie cessait d'être acceptable, et songea même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, depuis le début. Et il était certain, d'une manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, qu'Itachi pensait la même chose. Lui aussi, il avait cessé d'y croire. Et depuis longtemps déjà. Et pourtant, tous les deux, ils continuaient à œuvrer pour quelque chose en lequel ils ne croyaient plus. Par loyauté ? Par lâcheté ? Parce qu'ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, parce que la solitude absolue les effrayait davantage que l'idée d'agir à l'encontre de leurs propres convictions ? Itachi se barricadait derrière son impassibilité. Lui aussi, mais en plus de ça, il utilisait un masque pour rendre son visage encore plus difficile à déchiffrer. Il avait hérité d'un sharingan, mais il ne serait jamais un Uchiwa. La lignée que Konoha avait toujours méprisé pour éviter de se poser des questions trop compliquées, comme « que fait-on de gens aussi puissants ? », était toujours vivante, même à travers ses deux derniers représentants. _Inadaptés. Dangeureux. Assoiffés de sang. Possessifs._ _Dominateurs. Beaucoup trop ambitieux._ Tous les qualificatifs étaient bons pour justifier l'animosité de tous les autres clans envers eux. Bien sûr, les Uchiwa étaient loin d'être des victimes. Mais leur pire crime avait toujours été de ne pas coller à l'idéal de cohésion sociale hypocrite qui régissait le village. Comme s'il fallait être un doux agneau pour éviter d'éveiller les suspicions, dans un village où le meurtre était un gagne-pain... Ils avaient toujours été des gêneurs. Pas un seul n'avait régné en tant qu'Hokage. On leur avait donné un quartier à eux, et une charge symbolique de maintien de l'ordre, en espérant qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles. Et maintenant, Kakashi commençait à soupçonner la vérité concernant Itachi. Il savait ce que les gens pensaient, au fond d'eux : « Ce qui est arrivé est terrible. Mais enfin... Bon débarras. » À présent, ils attendaient que les deux frères s'entretuent, et s'imaginaient que le ciel de Konoha serait plus bleu, après.

Kakashi avait un pressentiment angoissant, qui devenait plus fort à mesure que le temps passait : il n'en restait peut-être que deux, mais les Uchiwa survivants changeraient le visage du village. Et, volontairement ou pas, ils parviendraient peut-être bien à détruire une institution bien assise sur ses certitudes et son bon droit.

III

« Ils sont là. Ils se sont séparés. Tu les sens ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Tu vas trouver ton frère ?

— Oui. Assure-toi d'isoler les deux autres. »

Kakashi déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. Alors il la posa de façon très directe :

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal ?

— Bien sûr que non. »

Kakashi voulut le croire. Et il partit en quête de Sakura et Naruto.

De son côté, dès le début de la traque, Itachi se focalisa sur l'énergie particulière émanant du chakra de Naruto. Le jeune homme en possédait une quantité énorme, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à la canaliser, ce qui le rendait un peu trop facile à repérer pour quelqu'un comme Itachi. Sa cible ne le repéra qu'au dernier moment.

Naruto se figea. À une dizaine de mètres, Itachi Uchiwa le fixait, accroupi sur une branche basse. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer. Il essaya de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver bêtement hypnotisé. Il s'approcha, prudemment. Itachi ne bougeait pas. Est-ce qu'il voulait l'attirer dans un piège ? Sans doute. Mais Naruto ne réussit pas à s'empêcher d'avancer.

Arrivé à deux-trois mètres, Itachi bondit au pied de l'arbre. Naruto releva les yeux. Rencontra des iris noirs comme la nuit, aussi familiers qu'étrangers.

« Je suis désolé », dit Itachi.

Naruto ne put pas s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux, perplexe. Il respira. Pour l'instant, les yeux d'Itachi étaient toujours noirs comme la nuit.

« Désolé de quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

— Ce n'est pas personnel. Mais je dois protéger Sasuke.

— De qui ? Pas de moi, quand même ?! »

Itachi esquissa un sourire.

« Non. »

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et Naruto recula, une demi seconde trop tard.

« Amaterasu. »

La douleur la plus incroyable, la plus explosive, la plus aveuglante qu'il ait jamais éprouvée embrasa son corps tout entier, en un seul instant. Des lambeaux de lucidité s'accrochèrent pourtant à sa conscience. Il fixa le grand-frère de Sasuke, luttant pour respirer, pour rester en vie, pour réussir à poser l'unique question qui méritait une réponse.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je suis désolé, répéta Itachi. Je ne peux pas laisser Sasuke retomber entre les griffes d'Orochimaru. C'est toi qui lui permettras de se défaire de son emprise. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais je ne peux pas prendre davantage de risques. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Même si tu le faisais... Il y a bien longtemps déjà que je suis au-delà de toute rédemption. »

En entendant ces paroles, quelque chose en lui se révulsa. Son énergie revira de bord, consuma les flammes noires. Ou du moins, essaya. Il arriva assez à les réprimer pour articuler :

« Tu sais que c'est pas toi qu'il déteste, en vrai ? Même s'il te tue... Ça continuera à le poursuivre pour la fin de ses jours. Parce ce qu'il ne peut pas tuer le truc qu'il déteste le plus en toi. »

Itachi recula imperceptiblement. Naruto eut même l'impression que la douleur vacillait, un tout petit instant.

« Comment ça ?

— Ce qu'il déteste le plus en toi, c'est que tu l'as abandonné, et ce sera pareil quand il t'aura tué. Tu l'auras abandonné, encore une fois. Et il restera tout seul. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais son feu noir continuait à lui dévorer les tripes. C'était quoi, cette technique ? Naruto ne pensait plus clairement. Il ne savait plus sur quoi se reposer. À quoi se fier. Il ne distinguait plus que l'œil droit d'Itachi, qui saignait, et songea que cette fois, c'était terminé. Il était en train de mourir.

IV

Itachi recula en une fraction de seconde, pratiquement trop tard. Le kunai lui entailla le bas de l'œil qui saignait déjà, et traça son chemin sur sa pommette. Un instant plus tard, une lame froide appuyait sur sa jugulaire.

« Arrête ça ou je te tue. »

Itachi fixa son petit frère, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il cligna de l'œil droit, et le feu noir s'éteignit. Naruto s'effondra sans un bruit, peut-être déjà mort. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, et accentua la pression de son katana sur sa gorge.

« Tu ne le toucheras _plus jamais_. Mangekyô sharingan ou pas, je te traquerai, et je te tuerai. Tu ne me dicteras plus ma conduite. Même sans ta pupille, je te tuerai. Ton genjutsu ne peut plus rien. Essaie, pour voir ? Orochimaru m'a appris à m'en protéger. »

Itachi continua de le fixer. Sasuke se demanda pourquoi. Ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal, son bras tremblait, mais il ne devait pas faillir. Il devait absolument rester concentré. Il focalisa son regard sur le sang qui coulait de l'œil d'Itachi et soudain, réalisa que lui-même avait la joue humide. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire que ce pour une prochaine fois ? »

Sasuke sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule. Horrifié, il regarda Naruto le séparer de son frère, repoussant Itachi avec son bras à moitié consumé par les flammes du feu céleste. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Naruto se plaça dos à Itachi, comme s'il ne représentait aucune menace, et même s'il avait l'air à moitié mort, il trouva la force de tenir debout pour lui dire :

« Je pense qu'Itachi n'est pas la personne que tu crois. »

Sasuke le fixa.

« Il vient d'essayer de te tuer, Naruto. Et il aurait réussi si...

— Si tu m'avais pas sauvé la vie. Merci pour ça, Sasuke... Faudra que je te rende la pareille, un de ces quatre, mais c'est pas comme si t'en avais tellement besoin... C'est toujours toi... qui rattrape mes conneries... »

Naruto tituba, et se rapprocha pour pouvoir s'accrocher à lui.

« Ne... Ne le tue pas... Sasuke... »

Puis, il s'effondra. Sasuke fixa son corps torturé et noirci par les flammes d'Amaterasu. Il reporta son attention sur son frère.

« Tu vas payer pour ça... promit-il. Tu n'auras jamais fini de payer...

— Sasuke, dit calmement son frère. Tu ne le sens pas ? Tes yeux. »

De nouveau, le jeune Uchiwa essuya sa joue d'un revers de la main.

« Je m'en fous. Je veux rien savoir. Ne l'approche plus jamais. Tu penses pas que t'en as déjà assez fait ? Tu m'as tout pris. Lui aussi ? »

Il s'entendait à peine parler. Il croyait avoir été en colère. Souvent, même. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de pareil. C'était le moment idéal pour en finir, il _voulait_ en finir. Prêt ou pas prêt. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce visage, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre cette voix. Il ne voulait plus avoir de frère. Plus jamais. Il crispa la main sur son katana, et malgré lui, son regard fut à nouveau attiré par Naruto. S'il ne recevait pas des soins très vite, il allait mourir.

Itachi recula.

« Ma tâche ici est terminée. Tu as éveillé le mangekyô sharingan en voulant protéger quelqu'un qui t'es cher... C'est étonnant... Maintenant, apprends à t'en servir, Sasuke. On se reverra bientôt. »

Et l'aîné des Uchiwa disparut.

V

Kakashi avait retrouvé Sakura, mais il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'ils devaient rejoindre Naruto et qu'il expliquerait plus tard. Cependant, Itachi avait décidé, cette fois encore, de venir lui dire au revoir. Il regarda Sakura, hésita une seconde, puis choisit de parler quand même.

« Je pense qu'on ne se reverra plus, maintenant, Kakashi. Je regrette. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour Sasuke. Et quand nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, ce sera probablement la dernière fois. Je disparais de vos vies, maintenant. Tu avais raison, à propos de la haine. Je croyais que c'était tout ce que j'avais laissé à Sasuke. Mais je me trompais... Adieu, Kakashi.

— Itachi, attends ! Attends ! »

Kakashi posa une main sur son bras et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Itachi parla avant lui :

« Ne dis rien, Kakashi. Tu le regretteras après. Retrouve tes élèves, ils ont besoin de toi, contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Ces deux jours... C'était bien. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru... Enfin, peu importe. Je suis un mort en sursis, maintenant. » Il eut un léger sourire que Kakashi haït au plus profond de son âme. « C'est mieux comme ça. »

Kakashi resserra sa poigne, toujours muet. Il savait que rien n'aurait pu faire changer d'avis Itachi, et pourtant, il éprouvait le besoin désespéré de dire quelque chose. Alors il opta pour l'évidence.

« Je t'aime, Itachi. »

Il eut vaguement conscience du cri de surprise étouffé de Sakura derrière lui, et de nouveau, Itachi sourit, de sa façon très douce, et infiniment triste.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien dire... » murmura-t-il.

Il le contempla encore quelques secondes, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à de la tendresse, puis regarda la main de Kakashi qui le tenait encore. Le ninja desserra doucement les doigts, à regret, mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser partir.

Itachi s'éloigna de quelques pas, lentement, comme s'il avait du mal à s'en aller. Il se retourna. Le sang coulait toujours de son œil, et de la blessure juste en dessous. Il sourit à nouveau, et dans ce sourire, il retrouva quelque chose de la naïveté de sa jeunesse. Un tout petit instant, où une authentique étincelle de bonheur éclaira son regard.

« Merci pour tout, senpai. »

Et cette fois, il disparut pour de bon. Kakashi resta là à fixer le vide.

« Euh... sensei... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ? »

Kakashi essuya une larme traîtresse. En deux secondes, il retrouva sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Ce serait bien que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as entendu, Sakura. Tu veux bien ? Tu conviendras qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de Sasuke...

— Et pourtant, vous allez devoir lui expliquer ce que vous fichiez avec Itachi. Et à moi aussi, d'ailleurs...

— Chaque chose en son temps, Sakura. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver tes coéquipiers. Je crains qu'Itachi n'ait encore créé plus de problèmes que de solutions... »

La konoichi acquiesça. Si Itachi avait croisé le chemin de Sasuke, ça ne pouvait pas s'être bien terminé. Kakashi avait raison : les explications pouvaient bien attendre.

* * *

 **Oui, oui, Sakura est toujours placée au bon endroit au bon moment pour entendre les trucs croustillants. Ça doit être l'une de ses techniques secrètes.**


	14. Sang d'encre

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord un petit mot pour vous remercier, vous qui suivez cette histoire, et encore plus à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews encourageantes. Désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps ! Jamais je n'avais laissé une fic en plan pendant aussi longtemps, mais...**

 **Cette histoire n'est pas facile à écrire, à bien des points de vue, et bien sûr le fait d'écrire sept fics en même temps, ça aide pas. Mais y a aussi le fait que _Naruto_ est mon anime préféré, et que je suis dans une forme d'hommage un peu plus appuyé que dans mes autres fics, dans le sens où je veux à la fois respecter ce que l'anime m'a apporté, tout en m'écartant beaucoup de ce qu'il raconte, et de la façon dont il le raconte.**

 **En fait, je crois que ça m'intimide un peu.**

 **Et ajoutez à ça le fait que je suis allée parler à des parts de ma personnalité quelque peu effrayantes pour écrire tout ça... En me relisant, j'ai même été surprise par ce que j'avais écrit dans les précédents chapitres ! Cela dit, je pense que la pause m'aura été salutaire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'espère que vous accrocherez aussi à la suite, parce que le but ultime de cette fic est quand même rien de moins que réécrire la fin de Naruto ;)**

 **Et j'ai beau ne rien avoir écrit depuis février... je me suis retrouvée obnubilée par cette histoire et j'ai écrit la majeure partie en deux jours, exactement de la même façon qu'il y a six mois ! Cette fic me hante, semble-t-il :)**

 **L'instant musical : la lecture aléatoire de mes titres likés de Spotify était d'humeur Dimmu Borgir. Alors, plein de titres de Dimmu ;) (Et oui, y avait du Culture Beat en plein milieu, c'était très bizarre :D) Au bout d'un moment j'ai tourné en boucle sur _Perfection or Vanity_.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est une référence au très fameux (pour moi en tout cas) chapitre 13 du roman de Poppy Z. Brite du même nom.**

 **Merci et comme toujours, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE : Sang d'encre**

 _Can't bear to face the truth  
So sick he cannot move  
And when it hurts he takes it out on you_

 _Lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone  
Now everything's about to fall apart_

 _I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
The trick is to keep breathing_

Garbage, _The Trick Is to Keep Breathing_

« La solitude et la souffrance qu'elle apporte... le sentiment d'être incomplet... Je sais ce que tu ressens au point d'en avoir mal moi-même... »

Naruto.

I

Allongé sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, Sasuke essayait de donner du sens aux pensées et sensations qui bouillonnaient dans son crâne. Il repensait sans arrêt à ce qui s'était passé deux semaines auparavant, il essayait de comprendre, il essayait d'en tirer des conclusions, mais il ne parvenait à rien d'autre qu'à de nouvelles questions.

Itachi avait essayé de tuer Naruto. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Le blond venait de passer deux semaines à l'hôpital, deux semaines durant lesquelles Sasuke n'était allé le voir qu'une seule fois. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas pu faire plus, c'était trop dur. Il avait _renoncé_ pour lui. Ce jour-là, il y avait deux semaines, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas poussé Itachi à la confrontation, c'était parce que la vie de Naruto dépendait de lui. Alors, et même si Itachi lui avait dit qu'il était prêt, même s'il avait enfin obtenu le mangekyô sharingan, il avait juste soulevé Naruto dans ses bras et filé à Konoha pour lui sauver la vie.

Il se sentait trahi. Par Kakashi, qui s'était pointé de façon bien trop pratique à l'hôpital peu de temps après que Sasuke y ait amené Naruto, alors que son ancien sensei était censé être en mission. Sasuke était sûr qu'Itachi et Kakashi étaient venus ensemble, et persuadé, aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître, que Sakura savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire au juste ? Son sensei s'était-il juste laissé tromper ou même manipuler par Itachi ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais quel qu'ait pu être leur plan, Naruto avait failli y laisser la vie, et il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose.

Il n'était pas un idiot, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il tenait à cet imbécile d'aspirant Hokage beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais réaliser cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il trouvait ça pitoyable, et à sa certitude qu'il devait toujours couper les ponts avec lui. Pour sa propre préservation.

Itachi exigeait de lui une résilience qu'il ne trouverait jamais dans une vie stable, et encore moins dans une vie où il serait entouré de gens qui l'aimaient. Il le savait depuis le début. Il avait été tellement faible.

Donc, il avait sauvé la vie de Naruto, il était allé le voir une fois, et depuis, il ruminait en espérant se reconstruire du jour au lendemain ou presque une personnalité assez solide pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu en revenant à Konoha, et retrouver enfin les forces dont il avait besoin pour accomplir l'unique objectif de sa vie.

 _« Intéressant... Alors pourquoi tu dors toujours dans son lit, Sasuke-kun ? »_

En effet, pendant que Naruto séjournait à l'hôpital, Sasuke était revenu habiter chez lui, pour des motifs qu'il ne s'expliquait pas tout à fait. Il se méfiait de Kakashi, persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'Itachi allait venir à Konoha, et ne se sentait guère d'humeur à lui parler. Idem pour Sakura. Alors, il était retourné dans cet endroit qu'il avait quitté si brusquement quelques temps auparavant, et fut quelque peu déstabilisé de s'apercevoir qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité. Enfin, relativement. Et même si ça changerait probablement quand Naruto reviendrait.

 _« Tu étais en sécurité chez moi, Sasuke-kun. D'une certaine façon, en tout cas. Je te protégeais de ces émotions inutiles, qui t'empêchent d'accomplir l'unique chose qui compte pour toi. »_

Ah... Orochimaru. Depuis qu'il avait atteint le mangekyô sharingan, sa voix était plus lointaine, moins impressionnante, moins envahissante. Mais elle faisait toujours partie de lui, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, son mentor et son tortionnaire faisait toujours de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours les bons mots. Il appuyait là où ça faisait du bien, avec autant d'habileté qu'il savait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. S'en sortir n'était pas une question de motivation ou d'espoir ou même de croire en soi. S'en sortir était une question de lutte à mort entre lui et Orochimaru. Orochimaru qui lui avait presque tout appris, Orochimaru qui paradoxalement avait toujours été présent, à tous les moments où il avait cru qu'il allait succomber à la douleur ou à l'angoisse. Orochimaru qui l'avait guidé à travers ses propres ténèbres. Orochimaru, qui régnait sur sa vie comme un dieu noir et avide, un dieu qui avait besoin de lui autant que l'inverse était vrai.

On ne se débarrasse pas d'un démon en le voulant très fort.

 _Non..._ pensa-t-il aussitôt. _La clef, c'est que les démons font en sorte qu'on n'ait pas la moindre envie de se débarrasser d'eux. Sois sérieux, Sasuke : est-ce que tu_ veux _te débarrasser de lui ?_

 _Non... Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Il me fait du mal, mais il me comprend. Il sait où je vais. Il est en moi, il ne me juge pas, parce qu'il voit l'intérieur de mon âme._

 _« Tu comprends enfin, Sasuke-kun. Quand je t'ai dit qu'on était liés, ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai implanté mes cellules en toi. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai travaillé à briser tes résistances. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on a tiré tant de plaisir l'un de l'autre. C'est parce que je suis devenu toi, et vice-versa. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat. Peut-être même que je n'aurais pas entrepris cette expérience si je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais... Je suis plutôt satisfait, car c'est défintivement... très intéressant. »_

 _Je suis peut-être venu chercher quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas affronter. Peut-être que je dois simplement l'accepter... Et... en finir avec mon destin, avec ma vie._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke-kun ? Ce n'est pas la fin, mais le commencement. Toi et moi, on peut tout accomplir. »_

 _C'est faux. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça toute ma vie. Je pense que tu le sais aussi, toi qui vois à l'intérieur de mon âme._

 _« Et pourtant, Sasuke-kun, je te fais cette promesse : tu le supporteras bien plus longtemps que quiconque. En ce moment-même, je sens à quel point tu te bats. Tu cherches à me repousser... Cette force en toi, elle est... Sublime. Éphémère, certes. Tu finiras par céder. Mais en attendant, j'aime observer cette bataille. »_

 _Tu prétends que tu vas gagner, quoi qu'il arrive ?_

 _« Sasuke-kun... Les personnes comme moi gagnent_ toujours _. Tu sais pourquoi ? »_

 _..._

 _« Nous ne sommes pas soumis à l'incertitude. Nous prenons ce que nous voulons. Nous nous nourrissons de vos dilemmes et de vos faux-semblants. Pour toi, je suis trois heures du matin. Je suis tes larmes refoulées ce matin-là à la rentrée à l'académie des ninjas. Je suis l'absence de ton père dont tu attendais l'approbation. Je suis l'absence de ton frère quand tu voulais lui montrer tes progrès. Je suis ton hésitation quand Naruto te tend la main et que tu te rends compte que cette main-là, elle est très au-delà de ce que tu peux saisir. C'est pour cela que je suis la seule personne digne de confiance. Je suis tes ténèbres. Je ne suis pas un étranger. Aujourd'hui, toi et moi, on ne fait qu'un. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand tu as enfoncé cette lame glaciale dans ma poitrine... C'est comme ça que je suis rentré en toi. Pour toujours. Tu m'as scellé en toi par un acte de passion. Merci, Sasuke-kun... »_

II

Kakashi n'avait guère été surpris du départ de Sasuke, compte-tenu de ce qui s'était passé. Quand il avait découvert ce qu'Itachi avait fait, ou plutôt tenté de faire... Ça l'avait anéanti. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il tenterait de commettre un tel acte, et pourtant, il avait dit lui-même à Sasuke que son frère serait probablement capable de tout dès l'instant où il jugeait nécessaire d'agir, et que c'était même cela qui le rendait si dangereux. Il s'était laissé aveugler par les sentiments qu'il portait à Itachi, et Naruto avait failli perdre la vie pour ça. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'Itachi était toujours ce jeune homme qui avait trouvé en lui la force de massacrer sa propre famille. Pour des raisons, d'ailleurs, qu'il ignorait toujours, tout autant que Sasuke. Lui aussi, il avait tellement besoin de trouver des réponses. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en obtenir, et une intuition lui soufflait qu'en restant à l'Anbu et en se rapprochant de la Racine, il finirait par les obtenir. Mais il lui faudrait jouer double jeu, et possiblement trahir ses propres valeurs. En effet, il ne partageait aucunement les idées de cet organisme redoutable de contre-pouvoir implanté depuis longtemps dans la politique du village. À sa tête, Danzo se targuait d'incarner un contre-poids nécessaire aux méthodes souvent jugées trop laxistes du Hokage. Kakashi ignorait si ce contre-pouvoir était réellement nécessaire, en revanche, il savait qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'avoir affaire à des gens qui méprisaient la vie des individus. Des gens littéralement prêts à tout pour le collectif. C'était à cause de ce genre d'idées qu'il avait l'intuition que le massacre des Uchiwa avait un rapport avec la Racine. Et il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net.

Il décida d'en discuter avec Jiraya, qui savait se montrer impartial et dont la position neutre vis-à-vis du village le mettait hors de portée des complications que son entreprise pourraient apporter à quelqu'un comme Tsunade. La cheffe Konoha ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il comptait infiltrer la Racine. Elle ne pourrait pas le laisser faire, même si elle en avait très envie, alors il allait lui épargner cette peine.

Jiraya, qui était revenu au village en entendant parler de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto, ne se montra guère surpris. Ni de son plan, ni de ses soupçons. Le ninja légendaire le mit en garde, mais bien entendu, Kakashi avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre.

Ce soir-là, assis tous les deux chez Kakashi à boire du saké, ils discutèrent un long moment.

« Et si jamais tes soupçons tombent juste, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda finalement Jiraya.

Kakashi poussa un gros soupir.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

— Bon ! À vrai dire, l'inverse m'aurait inquiété. Chaque chose en son temps, de toute façon. Puisque tu sais comme c'est dangereux, et avant tout pour toi, et que tu es décidé... Alors bonne chance.

— Je suis plutôt doué pour jouer double jeu.

— Danzo l'est encore plus que toi.

— J'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Jiraya observa son ami. Alors Kakashi voulait mettre le nez dans les vieux secrets de Konoha... Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, et face à n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait tenté la dissuasion. Mais Kakashi était une tête de mule. Et il avait besoin de réponses. Peut-être, en fin de compte, que tout le village en avait besoin.

« Tiens-moi au courant, et sois prudent », dit-il en se levant.

Kakashi hocha la tête, et Jiraya prit congé avant d'épuiser son stock de saké.

III

« Yooo, Sasuke, t'es toujours là ! »

L'interpellé tressaillit et se redressa brusquement sur le lit.

« Naruto ? Déjà de retour ?

— Tsunade, c'est la meilleure ! »

Sasuke lutta avec plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'aurait pas dû rester ici. Même si, plus que jamais, il n'avait nulle part où aller... Il balaya du regard le petit appartement de Naruto comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, hésitant. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait sacrément secoué. En tout cas, il fallait le croire, puisque qu'il était presque heureux de revoir Naruto et son sourire insupportable. Il se sentait trahi par le monde entier, mais Naruto... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, après tout, à part s'être toujours soucié de lui ? Et même si Sasuke lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça, Naruto n'avait jamais, jamais lâché l'affaire. C'était prodigieusement agaçant, mais il devait aussi reconnaître que c'était également... un peu désarmant.

« ...Tu as parlé à Kakashi ? »

Naruto referma la porte et le regarda, perplexe.

« Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

— Il était avec Itachi, j'en suis sûr. Il avait disparu pour une mission de l'Anbu et s'est pointé juste après que je t'aie amené à l'hôpital, comme s'il était dans le coin depuis le début. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il voudrait te voir mort mais il a comploté un truc avec Itachi c'est sûr... »

Sasuke prit conscience que ces paroles devaient le faire passer pour un dingue. Non que Naruto n'ait pas l'habitude... Et la réaction fut celle à laquelle il s'attendait :

« Tu délires complètement. C'est juste une coïncidence. »

Puis, tout à coup, l'expression de Naruto s'assombrit.

« Mais concernant ton frère... Tu sais pourquoi il m'a attaqué, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke se sentit perdu. La scène lui paraissait irréelle. L'amaterasu d'Itachi devait avoir cramé la cervelle de Naruto : pourquoi était-il aussi calme et raisonnable ? Et lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se mettre en colère ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tout perdu ? Est-ce qu'Itachi avait fini par lui porter le coup fatal, avant même qu'ils n'aient vraiment une chance de se battre ?

« Parce que c'est le pire salopard que la Terre ait jamais porté ?! répliqua-t-il, à court d'argument.

— Il voulait t'épargner, fit Naruto de ce ton étrangement raisonnable en s'approchant du lit. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas celui que tu croyais. Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que vous êtes vraiment tordus dans votre famille, mais son souhait le plus cher, c'est que tu le tues. Et à la loyale.

— Jusque-là, tu ne m'apprends rien. Enfin, même si je ne pense pas qu'il compte mourir en m'affrontant.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ça, et comme tu le sais aussi, il fallait que tu aies la même pupille que lui... Et il s'imagine comme toi qu'il faut que tu souffres le martyr pour ça. Alors il t'as épargné la peine de me tuer de tes propres mains. Il a pensé que ça suffirait. L'ironie c'est qu'il a même pas eu besoin de me tuer ! Ça me prouve bien qu'en vrai tu tiens à moi, Sasuke... »

Sasuke n'avait pas coutume de se sentir particulièrement idiot, et encore moins face à Naruto. Et pourtant, ce qu'il lui disait lui semblait logique et cohérent. Enfin... d'après la perspective optimiste de Naruto.

« Et pourquoi il voudrait m'épargner ? Il a détruit ma vie, je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à ne pas voir ça. »

Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu te trompes là-dessus : je le vois très bien. »

Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes, puis, Naruto sourit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vivant et en pleine forme. Et toi, tu es... vivant. »

Sasuke se renfrogna.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'Orochimaru, reprit Naruto. Qu'on le tuerait une deuxième fois, et proprement, ce coup-ci. Et concernant Itachi, j'ai l'impression que y a des trucs qui nous échappent... Mais si tu dois vraiment l'affronter, alors je t'aiderai à devenir assez fort pour y parvenir. »

Sasuke devait définitivement s'être trompé d'univers en se réveillant ce matin-là.

« Naruto... Il a essayé de te tuer, articula-t-il lentement.

— J'avais compris.

— Tu es complètement stupide ?

— D'après toi, oui. »

Sasuke renonça. Il se rallongea sur le lit et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, sous l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau bourdonnait désagréablement contre son crâne. Au moins... Pas d'Orochimaru. En tout cas... pas pour le moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ici ? Il avait échoué dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il avait obtenu son premier tomoe en essayant de tuer son frère après que celui-ci ait massacré toute leur famille. Le deuxième lors d'un combat, nourri par la rage qu'il éprouvait à cet instant-là. Le troisième, en assassinant quelqu'un et en y prenant du plaisir. Et maintenant, le mangekyô sharingan, en regardant son frère tenter d'assassiner quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et cette fameuse pupille, il l'aurait obtenu parce qu'Itachi lui aurait fait... une faveur ?

Et Sasuke qui pensait qu'il était impossible de se haïr encore davantage lui-même...

Peut-être, songea-t-il pour la première fois, qu'Itachi en exigeait trop de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Et peut-être même était-ce ce que son frère essayait de lui prouver. Sans autre motivation que celle qui lui tenait apparemment lieu de but dans l'existence : le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il tressaillit une nouvelle fois, quand il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous les poids de Naruto lorsque celui-ci s'allongea à côté de lui.

« Sasuke... Tu sais pourquoi je tiens tellement à t'empêcher de devenir un criminel ?

— Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Naruto l'ignora.

« Parce que si... Si je peux pas te sauver, toi, je deviendrai jamais Hokage. Je pourrai plus jamais croire en ce village.

— Épargne-toi cette peine. Moi, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps. Je ne me bats pas pour le collectif, pour un idéal, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde : hais-moi !

— Je ne peux pas, Sasuke. Même si je le voulais. Même si j'étais d'accord avec les autres à ton sujet. Parce que moi aussi, tout le monde m'a détesté. Moi aussi, j'ai servi de défouloir à tout le monde. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Les gens ont peur de moi et de ce que je représente. On est pareils, que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Alors, c'est comme avec Itachi ? Tu t'en fous ? Tu prends les coups et tu souris ?

— Non. J'abandonne pas, c'est tout.

— T'es vraiment un abruti...

— Je le sais, ça. Mais comme dit Jiraya-sensei, quitte à être un crétin, autant être un crétin d'envergure.

— C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Naruto haussa les épaules, souriant.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. »

Puis, il se tourna vers lui, lui imposant son grand sourire idiot.

« En attendant, t'es toujours là avec moi. »

Sasuke inspira profondément. Pas pour modérer sa colère, cette fois. Où d'autre aurait-il pu aller ? À qui d'autre parler ?

 _« Avec moi, Sasuke-kun. Tu m'avais déjà oublié ? »_

Il inspira une nouvelle fois. Non. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Plus _jamais_ ça !

« Sasuke ! s'écria son camarade. Si je t'ai encore fait enrager, désolé, c'était pas mon intention ! »

Sasuke regarda Naruto sans comprendre.

« Tes yeux... » murmura le blond.

Le mangekyô sharingan ? Alors ça fonctionnait vraiment ? Il fit le vide dans son esprit, en quête des murmures susurrants d'Orochimaru.

Rien. Rien du tout.

 _On dirait que cette fois-ci, c'est grâce à Itachi..._

La pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Comment concilier _ça_ avec la façon dont il avait obtenu ses sharingans ?

« C'est ça, toute l'histoire des Uchiwa, murmura-t-il. Le sang. La haine. Le pouvoir. J'ai acquis tous mes tomoe par le sang.

— C'est pas vrai. Pas le dernier. Tu l'as eu en me protégeant. Kakashi-sensei te l'a déjà dit. Et puis Sasuke, réfléchis un peu ! Tu en veux au monde entier d'avoir haï ta famille mais c'est toi qui la hais le plus ! »

Il contracta les mâchoires. Naruto avait raison, il le savait, mais l'entendre formuler ainsi le paradoxe de toute sa vie lui était insupportable.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Les haïr ? Ils ont... tous... été massacrés...

— Désolé... J'me suis mal exprimé. »

Sasuke déglutit. Il ne pouvait simplement plus porter seul tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Alors... il ouvrit la bouche et raconta à Naruto sa plus grande peur.

« Quand j'étais chez Orochimaru... J'ai tué quelqu'un. Ce jour-là... Je me suis demandé si Itachi n'avait pas eu raison depuis le début. Après tout, nous sommes peut-être des monstres. Il m'a épargné pour ne pas être le seul.

— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Rappelle-toi ce que t'a dit Kakashi à propos d'Obito ! Rappelle-toi ton père, tes grands-parents ! Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'étaient des monstres ? Tu les aimais ! Même ton frère, tu l'aimais ! Tu l'aimais plus que tout ! »

L'idée d'étrangler Naruto – au sens littéral – le tenta. Et il était parti pour tenter quelque chose de ce genre quand il se tourna sur le côté, se redressa sur un coude, attrapa la gorge de Naruto et plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux azur. Le blond ne bougea pas. Et Sasuke se pencha sans desserrer son étreinte, tout ça pour céder à l'impulsion de mordre les lèvres de Naruto. Aussitôt, celui-ci l'attrapa par les hanches pour le faire basculer au-dessus de lui. Il dégagea ses jambes et comprima son bassin entre ses cuisses, s'arrachant à sa bouche pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Sasuke le regarda d'au-dessus, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Juste... Fais-moi ce que tu veux, murmura Naruto. Du moment que tu le fais. »

Sasuke resta immobile. Lui faire ce qu'il voulait ? Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être, mais... Naruto lui laissait le contrôle ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il contrôlait ce genre de situation ? Il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre si on lui faisait un schéma détaillé.

« Laisse aller, Sasuke... Lâche... Lâche tout. »

Lâcher tout ? Ça ne lui paraissait pas une idée brillante, même si elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de séduisant.

« J'ai pas peur », insista Naruto.

 _Peut-être bien que tu devrais_ , pensa Sasuke.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes... Et... moi non plus, je crois.

— Ça m'est égal. T'es pas le seul à avoir sacrifié plein de trucs, tu sais. T'es pas le seul à avoir dépassé le point de non retour. »

La tension dans la voix de Naruto le surprit. Mais l'excita aussi.

« Tu crois l'avoir dépassé ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Puis, il céda. Il abandonna la lutte. Les souvenirs composés de visions et de sensations brouillèrent sa conscience. Il vit le jade doré des yeux d'Orochimaru briller à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il les laissa luire dans sa conscience sans chercher à les occulter. S'abîma dans la pupille verticale. Décida d'accepter ses propres ténèbres, la part de lui qui était devenue Orochimaru. Il se confondit à elle. Il n'avait jamais été question de son corps dans leur contrat, c'était vrai, mais il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait vendu son âme.

Cependant... Ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait, il ne pourrait jamais le faire à personne.

Quand le premier serpent glissa sous sa paume, froid et lisse, il recula brusquement.

« Je ne peux pas, Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a fait.

— Je veux comprendre.

— Non. »

Il lâcha la gorge de Naruto et le serpent se rétracta. Il se détacha du blond et ramena ses jambes au bord du lit où il s'assit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Des mains qui tremblaient.

Ce ne fut pas avant cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point il était terrifié.

Une troisième fois, il tressaillit quand les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur ses épaules. Le blond attendit quelques secondes, puis se colla à son dos, les jambes passées de chaque côté de sa taille. Sa chaleur le réchauffa et malgré son désir de le faire, il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire ce qu'il t'a fait.

— C'est la seule chose que je sois capable de faire ! Je ne suis plus la même personne que tu as connue, quand est-ce que tu vas piger ça ?

— Quand tu m'auras _vraiment_ fait du mal. Ce que tu n'as jamais fait jusqu'ici.

— C'est ce que je vais finir par faire.

— Je n'ai pas peur.

— Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir peur !

— Si. Sasuke... Si t'as peur de tout lâcher, on peut arriver à un compromis.

— Non. »

Naruto ne l'écouta pas. Tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou. D'une main, il lui caressa le ventre et la poitrine par-dessus ses vêtements. C'était agréable... mais presque trop léger. Presque agaçant. Sasuke sentit revenir l'agressivité et la confusion. Il échappa à l'étreinte de Naruto, se leva, le poussa sur le lit et recouvrit son corps du sien en pressant son bassin entre ses jambes. Naruto empoigna ses fesses et poussa un étrange gémissement, comme une plainte, mais la mélodie dans sa voix ne lui rappela en rien la douleur, l'angoisse ou la colère. Juste... il aimait ça ?

« Tout ira bien... Sasuke... Je te le promets... »

Sa voix contrainte par sa respiration lourde, la façon dont elle vrillait légèrement sur la fin des syllabes...

Cette fois, Sasuke sentit une autre part de lui appelée à la surface de sa conscience. Pas de serpents. Du pur Uchiwa. Il savait que ses yeux étaient rouges à nouveau. Tout son corps fourmillait de tressaillements électriques. Son cœur battait dans tous ses membres, le sang à fleur de peau.

Il se souleva d'un bras et de l'autre, glissa une main entre eux. Il caressa l'érection de Naruto par-dessus le tissu, mais abandonna vite la manœuvre. Il préféra s'agenouiller au pied du lit et saisir entre ses dents, toujours sous la protection du pantalon de Naruto, cette verge qu'il sentait tressaillir entre ses lèvres. Naruto se redressa, s'assit au bord du matelas et se tortilla pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Sasuke, gagné par l'impatience, termina le travail pour lui et revint goûter à ce membre, toujours en l'agaçant de ses dents. Naruto gémit fort, agrippant ses cheveux de façon un peu douloureuse, mais ça lui convenait très bien. Puis, il se décala légèrement en arrière, empoigna ses testicules et dans le même mouvement, engloutit son sexe jusqu'au pubis. Naruto cambra les reins, mais Sasuke avait appris de longue date à faire des fellations sans s'étouffer. Il savait comme détendre sa gorge et dépasser les limites communes. Et ça en valait le coup, à en juger par la façon dont Naruto lui enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu en retenant son souffle. Tout doucement, il remonta en pressant fort ses lèvres sur la verge, jusqu'au gland qu'il suçota longuement. Quand il sentit Naruto sur le point de jouir, il le lâcha, pour mieux l'épingler sur le matelas, et de nouveau, plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il s'arrêta un moment, haletant, réalisant à demi ce qui était en train de passer.

Naruto l'observa de ses grands yeux clairs, et Sasuke ne lut aucun doute en lui. Il ne vit que le désir, et plus encore, quelque chose qui l'effrayait, quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas vouloir, mais dont il avait désespérement besoin.

 _Juste une seule fois_ , pensa-t-il. _Je peux simplement y goûter une seule fois. Peut-être que ça me donnera la force qui me manque. Après ça, je trouverai un moyen de partir. Rejoindre Itachi. Et en finir._

Alors, il accepta ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Naruto. Il accepta l'amour qu'il voulait lui donner. Et s'autorisa même à laisser parler ses propres sentiments, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il en avait, depuis quelques temps déjà... Peut-être depuis toujours... Ces derniers temps, il n'avait simplement plus été capable de les refouler ou de les ignorer comme autrefois. Il fallait en finir avec ça, et peut-être que la meilleure solution était d'y céder, de s'y abandonner rien qu'une fois.

« Tes yeux sont flippants, Sasuke... Mais ils sont super beaux. »

Cette déclaration naïve lui donna presque envie de rire. Mais encore plus d'embrasser Naruto.

Ce baiser-là fut différent des premiers. Tout aussi enfiévré, mais aussi chargé de douleur et de tendresse. Un mélange déroutant que Sasuke ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà éprouvé dans sa vie.

Il enleva sa chemise qui le gênait et descendit son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Puis, il mordilla le cou de Naruto tout en glissant ses doigts mouillés de salive entre ses jambes. Naruto se raidit et frémit à son contact. Il ferma les yeux, son visage l'expression même de la volupté. Cela plut à Sasuke, qui devint plus entreprenant. Il entra en lui sans résistance. Et réalisa au même moment qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le contrôle dans une relation sexuelle. Pas simplement par l'acte de pénétration, mais parce que son partenaire le lui laissait, ce contrôle. Pour Sasuke, le sexe consistait à se faire utiliser, même si on pouvait en tirer du plaisir. Maintenant, c'était très différent. Il n'avait pas non plus la sensation d'utiliser Naruto. Celui-ci lui avait donné la permission de jouir de lui, et il en tirait lui-même de la jouissance. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. C'était déroutant, mais surtout enivrant. L'espace d'un instant, une sensation très pure, chaude et solaire, l'envahit tout entier. Alors que le plaisir montait dans son ventre, alors que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et que son souffle se mêlait à celui de Naruto, sa sueur à la sienne, il se sentit heureux. Et il sut que cette fois, cette fois au moins, il n'y aurait pas de peur et de dégoût.

Quand ce fut terminé, il se rallongea sur le dos, baignant dans la chaleur de Naruto, le goût de ses lèvres encore sur sa langue, plein de son odeur, sa peau touchant la sienne.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke », murmura Naruto en se collant à lui.

Il ne le repoussa pas. Il sombra juste dans le sommeil.

IV

« Alors tu dis qu'en fin de compte, tu n'as pas menti à ton Kakashi pour la marque, comme quoi tu pouvais y faire quelque chose ?

— Non, je n'ai pas menti. Le mangekyô sharingan, c'est l'ultime et la meilleure défense de Sasuke contre Orochimaru.

— Donc, tu étais vraiment prêt à tuer son meilleur pote ?

— Sasuke m'a épargné cette peine.

— Itachi... Avoue-le. Tu es fier de lui.

— Évidemment que je suis fier de lui. Il est toute ma vie. Il est mon âme et mon cœur. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre. Je ne veux plus rien d'autre. »

Kisame soupira lourdement.

« Toujours envie de mourir, hein ?

— Toi non ? »

Kisame ne répondit pas à cette question. Ce n'était guère utile.

L'été battait son plein, et Itachi était de retour dans sa planque préférée de l'Akatsuki, assis à son endroit préféré, aux côtés de la personne qui le comprenait sans doute le mieux au monde, et auprès de laquelle il puisait une étrange forme de réconfort. Cette consolation-là, il avait cru qu'elle lui serait interdite à jamais. Et pourtant, quand ils regardaient les lucioles danser au-dessus des flots immobiles, les étoiles palpiter silencieusement dans le ciel de velours bleu, alors une part de lui s'apaisait. Dans ce genre de moment, il expérimentait le seul repos qu'il pourrait jamais s'octroyer, il s'accordait les seuls moments _vraiment_ nécessaires pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre encore un peu. Il aimait à croire que Kisame y puisait le même apaisement.

« Et ton affrontement avec ton frère... J'espère que tu prévois ça pour bientôt.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi ?

— Non... Mais tu sais bien que l'Akatsuki va intensifier ses activités et passer à la phase deux du plan. Et... Je ne crois pas que tu trahiras Konoha. Même si c'est la bonne chose à faire et que tu le sais. »

Itachi eut un vague sourire.

« L'Akatsuki a point de vue intéressant, c'est vrai. Mais, même si je voulais participer, j'en serais incapable. J'ai trop sacrifié pour mon village. Jamais je ne me retournerai contre lui. »

Kisame soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nagato n'est pas dupe, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je le sais, confirma calmement Itachi. Mais pour l'instant, je lui suis encore utile. Ensuite, il cherchera à se débarrasser de moi. Mais je lui épargnerai cette peine...

— Alors j'espère pour toi que ton frère sera bientôt prêt. Pour que tu puisses au moins partir de la manière dont tu le souhaitais. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Merci pour tout, Kisame.

— Ce n'est pas encore terminé, Itachi. Tu me feras tes adieux plus tard. »

 _Non_ , pensa Itachi, _ce n'est pas_ encore _terminé. Mais bientôt..._

Il soupira et replongea son regard dans les eaux tranquilles qui reflétaient les étoiles et les lucioles. Il pensa à Kakashi, et son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu lui épargner toute cette peine. Lui aussi, il aurait rêvé d'une chance de vivre l'histoire qui n'avait jamais vraiment commencée entre eux. Mais Itachi avait enterré tous ses espoirs et rêves de bonheur dès sa prime jeunesse.

 _Peut-être dans une autre vie, Kakashi-senpai..._

V

Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas d'eaux immobiles, de lucioles et d'étoiles pour Kakashi. Assis tout seul dans son salon avec sa bouteille de saké et la lumière électrique qu'il avait la flemme d'éteindre, il pensait à son père. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, mais aussi... La part la plus obscure de lui-même s'interrogeait sur l'opportunité de tirer sa révérence de la même manière que lui. Sasuke avait vu clair dans son jeu, Itachi l'avait abandonné. Il ne lui restait plus que sa quête de vérité. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore se raccrocher. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaie, il finissait toujours par blesser Sasuke, et ne parvenait jamais à se rapprocher d'Itachi. Sans compter que cette fois, c'était Naruto qui avait payé le prix fort de ses erreurs. Sa seule vague consolation résidait dans le fait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Sasuke était resté chez Naruto. Comme si ces événements les avaient rapprochés. Lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire... Il trouva une forme d'apaisement en réalisant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Disparaître dans les ténèbres et infiltrer le cœur de Konoha. Et, il l'avait toujours su... le cœur de Konoha était noir. Bien plus noir que celui d'Orochimaru ou de l'Akatsuki. Le cœur de Konoha était souillé, corrompu comme un fruit pourri. Il arriverait à le prouver, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait jamais faire. S'il le pouvait, et s'il confirmait ses soupçons, alors il laverait le nom d'Itachi, et donnerait un futur à Sasuke.


End file.
